


Fouetté

by FollowingButterflies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Angst, Ballet, Blow Jobs, Dancer Castiel, Dancer Dean, Drug Use, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowingButterflies/pseuds/FollowingButterflies
Summary: The Lawrence School of Ballet, America’s oldest and most prestigious dance academy is home to some of the world’s finest ballet students. Through blisters, bleeding feet and fighting for roles, the school has produced many of the world’s greatest dancers.Cas Milton is a dancing legacy. All his life he’s fought to become a world class dancer in the hopes of achieving his dream; becoming a company member with American Ballet Theatre. The arrival of fellow legacy dancer, the mysterious and captivating Dean Winchester, throws Cas’ seemingly perfect life into a tailspin. Dean is complex, fiercely driven by his passion for dance and so open about who he is. Cas cannot help but be drawn to the green eyed dancer. For the first time in a long time Cas could get everything he wants, or he could watch as everything crashes down around him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally meant to be posted as part of the Deancas Big Bang. Due to my laptop crashing, and therefore losing half my work, I'm having to upload parts as they are recovered/rewritten.

_ _

**Prologue**

_The David H. Koch Theatre_

_Junior Year_

_Final Summer Show_

Music came to a crescendo as Bela lowered into Giselle’s grave. With a look of pure sorrow, Cas turned with all the grace he possessed and danced into the centre of the stage. The stage lights were so blinding that the audience were invisible. Cas would never have known they were there, in that moment his entire would was the stage. His feet glided across the stage, moves that were more natural to him than breathing.

The music built up as Cas made his final leap and finished in his final position. The audience exploded into a thunderous applause. Cas drank it all in. This was his world, this was his home. Nothing would ever be more important to him than dance.


	2. Part One

**Part One**

_Lincoln Center_

_New York City_

_Senior Year_

A blacked out town car pulled up in front of an old stone building, a stone’s throw away from Lincoln Centre. It came to a stop by the expensive stone steps littered with teenagers, all with suitcases or holdalls at their feet. Eighteen-year-old Castiel Milton couldn’t fight the smile that broke out across his face when he saw the large brass sign at the foot of the steps.

**_The Lawrence School of Ballet._ **

**_Founded 1928_ **

He was officially home.  

Next to him, his younger sister Anna turned to Cas and gave him a beautifully excited smile. Throughout the summer all Cas had thought about was coming back to this place and starting his final year. Anna had been just as excited for her first year at the school. It had been all she could talk about while they were away in Paris.

“Castiel Milton!” He heard someone call from the top of the steps. Glancing up, Cas smiled when he saw the leather-clad figure of Meg Masters, her younger sister Ruby sat next to her. Both in identical leather jackets with tumbling dark hair. “And mini Milton!” Meg added when she spotted Anna. She sauntered down the steps with Ruby following behind Meg, a coy smile on her face.

“Meg I’m fourteen now.” Anna said proudly as she lifted her chin, her vibrant red hair looking even redder in the late August sun. “I’m not so little anymore.” She added. Over the summer Anna had grown at least two inches, she was still a slight thing though. Years and years of dance had built a strong but lean frame. 

“You’ll still be mini Milton to me.” Meg said with a snort. “At least compared to the maestro Milton over here.” She added giving Cas a smirk. 

“God, they let you back here? Are the out of their minds?” Cas said as Meg pulled him into a crushing hug. It had felt like years, instead of months, since Cas had last seen his best friend. 

Meg had been his closest friend at the school since she had started. She’d blown into the school like a tornado and totally turned Cas’ world upside down. Cas didn’t know the person he would have become if he hadn’t of met her. Sure, she was a trouble maker and had a past but Cas never cared about that. 

“’What Meg lacks in decorum and the ability to stay out of trouble she makes up for in raw talent and a strong personality.’” Meg said quoting her end of year review from the year before. “God I’ve missed you Milton.” Meg added.

“Surprisingly, I’ve missed you too.” Cas said with a grin.

“I can’t believe that mini Milton is here now as well.”

“Really Meg, I’m not so ‘mini’ anymore.” Anna said straightening her back to seem taller. True Anna had grown since Meg had last seen her. Over the summer Anna had grown at least two inches, she was still a slight thing though. Years and years of dance had built a strong but lean frame. “I’m so excited to be here.” She added. 

“I can tell by the grin on your face.” Meg said with a sly grin. That grin changed as soon as the other two people in the town car stepped out. Cas had only ever seen Meg’s ‘I’m not a total deviant’ smile a few times. Most of those times were when she was around Cas’ parents. “Mr and Mrs Milton, nice to see you again.” She said in a voice that sounded far too sweet.

“Hello there Meg, it’s lovely to see you too. I hope you had a nice summer. I see your sister is here as well.” Amy Milton said was she lower her sunglasses. As if by magic all the dancers milling around went quiet. Cas also could have sworn her heard the click of a phone camera. The joys of having a world class dancer for a mother.

“Oh yeah, they were just blown away by Rube’s talent in summer school.” Meg said while Ruby looked like she was ready to kill her sister.

“Balthazar and Gabriel were telling us over dinner that he has high hopes for the new students.” Richard Milton, Cas and Anna’s father, said.

“Talked me up right Richard?” Meg asked with a grin. “I mean, why be best friends with Cas if I don’t get some of the perks.” She added.

“We always enjoy your brand of humour Meg.” Amy said. “And how are you feeling this year? After everything that happened last year and all.” Amy then asked. Cas waited with baited breath. He wasn’t sure how Meg would react to being asked about her accident.   

“Just peachy Mrs Milton.” Meg said, her fake smile still plastered across her face. “You here to help Cas and Anna settle in?”

“We have a meeting with Balthazar Roché so we thought we would all drive in together.” Cas’ mother said. “Now Anna darling, call me later when you’re all settled in. Castiel don’t forget to mention our dinner next week to Gabriel.” Amy added as she gave Cas a swift kiss on the cheek and Anna a hug.

“Sure, bye mom. Bye dad.” Cas mumbled while Richard and Amy Milton gracefully walked up the steps. Once again Cas heard the sound of a phone camera click.

“That was definitely her. That was Amy Milton.” Cas heard one of the beginner dancers say excitedly.

“It’s like things never change.” Cas muttered to Jo.

“Cheer up, Bela should be here soon and Jo’s already upstairs with Charlie.” Meg said. “Once we’re all back together it’ll be as if we never left. Then again, some of us didn’t.” Meg added with a mocking sigh. “New York without you was so boring, I hardly had anyone to go to bars with.”

“I’m sure you managed just find without me.” Cas said. “Where’s Adam?” Cas asked. At the end of the term Jo and Adam had been all over one another.

“Don’t talk about Adam in front of Jo. They didn’t last the summer and now he’s in no man’s land.” Meg quickly explained as she grabbed one of Anna’s bags. “The ballet bot brigade will adopt him no doubt.” She added while they walked up the steps following Cas’ parents. More of the beginner students whispered behind their hands as they went.

“Excuse me? You’re Castiel Milton right?” one said appearing out of nowhere. “I saw you last year in _Giselle_ and I thought you were amazing. Everyone says that you’re a shoe in for the company. Could I possibly have your autograph?”

“Um…ok.” Cas said while Meg, Ruby and Anna all snickered behind their hands. “What’s your name?”

“Oh, it’s Chloe.” The first year said before looking over at Anna. “You’re starting this year aren’t you? In the intermediate class? It’s all the beginners have been talking about, having another Milton at the academy.” She gabbled while Anna just stood there with a surprised look on her face. Cas finished the autograph and handed it back to Chloe. “Thank you so much, see you all later.” She added, once again gabbling, before hurrying back to her friends.

“Did that really just happen?” Ruby asked.

“Get used to it Ruby Rubes, it’s just one of the peaks of being friends with a ballet legacy.” Meg said smirking over at Cas and Anna. “Want to do anything tonight or just chill?”

“Let’s just have a quiet night in. We only got back from Paris yesterday morning and jet lag in kicking my ass. Plus you know they’re going kick our ass tomorrow. First day and all.” Cas said.

“So movie night in the common room with cauliflower pizza and fat-free cheese?”

“Sounds gross.” Ruby said wrinkling her nose.

“Welcome to ballet boot camp Ruby Rubes.” Cas said.

“Yeah, no more peanut butter double chocolate chip cookies for breakfast.” Meg said sadly. “It’s all green tea and carrot sticks from now on.” She added with a mock sob.

\---

The common room on moving in day was always packed full of students. The young beginner dancers were all flocked together like tiny, pastel coloured birds. Cas always felt as if they looked the same. They would all have that same wired eyed look of scared excitement, their hair all glossy and already tied back even though classes didn’t start for another day.

He moved past them all, trying to ignore the stares, to reach the elevator. He punched the up button to get to his own floor. While he rode up to his own floor the phone in his pocket buzzed loudly. Meg’s name appeared on the screen along with a message to meet her in Charlie and Jo’s room. Cas dumped his bag in the large room he assumed he would have all to himself this year. The silence would be nice.

The others were all sat around in Charlie and Jo’s room when he got there. Bela had clearly just arrived as her begs were still at her feet, she hadn’t even stopped off at the room she shared with Meg. Charlie ran up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. One that could easily break a few ribs.

“Wow, I missed you too Charlie.” Cas said while Jo and Bela snickered.

“What? I’m glad that we’re all back together.” Charlie said. “So, how did everyone’s summers go?” she asked as they all settled down in the room she shared with Jo. Meg cracked open a window, sat on the ledge and lit a cigarette.

“As soon as I got home my mom said I was too skinny and made me eat three bowls of casserole. I had to go on a six-mile run to burn it all off.” Jo complained. “I can’t bitch too much ‘cause Bobby turned one of the old garages into a dance studio for me so I can practice.” Jo lived out in South Dakota with her mom and step-dad, Bobby. She had endless stories about growing up in, what she called, ‘the middle of Bumfuck Nowhere’.

 “Well I’ll take being stuffed full with casserole over my summer in London.” Bela said. “My flatmates thought I was flying in the day after so I walked into the aftermath of a two-day house party. The place looked like a frat house and there was some naked accountancy student sleeping in my bed.” Her ‘nose’, Meg always said wasn’t her real nose, wrinkled at the very thought.

“Because that’s the first time that’s ever happened.” Jo quipped. Bela flipped her off with a glare.

“Very funny Harvelle. I was glad to have classes in London all summer. It meant the time spent in my flat was kept to a minimum.” Bela said. She brought her beer bottle up to her lips and took a large gulp.

“It must _suck_ having your own house and a trust fund.” Jo said rolling her eyes. Once again, Bela flipped her off. “Very mature there Talbot.”

“Well no one ask Cas what he was up to because then you’ll hear nothing but ‘fabulous’ stories about Paris.” Meg said giving Cas a nudge. “I’m still waiting on my invite by the way.” She said snippily.

“You got to hang out in Brooklyn while Ruby had summer school.” Cas pointed out. He had been busy all throughout the summer with classes in Paris and time spent with his family. Both of his parents had been working non-stop with various dance companies in Paris.

“Oh yeah because I just love hanging out with all the hipsters in Williamsburg.” Meg said rolling her eyes. “Still, if it meant that Rubes could dance here then it was all worth it. She couldn’t have gotten into the school if she hadn’t done summer school. She managed to get a damn good scholarship from it.” Meg added.

For the millionth time Cas felt a stab of hatred towards the politics of the school. If you weren’t from money or a legacy like Castiel, or some of Hester’s friends, then you had to work a hundred times harder to get into the academy. His parents had told Meg time and time again that they would pay for her and Ruby’s education. Meg turned it down, she had too much pride, but she was eternally grateful that Cas’ parents would do that for her, and for her sister.

“I’m glad she got into the intermediate class, Anna would have a fit if she was stuck by herself.” Cas said as he went to join Meg.

“The fact that you two are friends, plus Anna and Ruby being friends, never ceases to confuse me. It’s like a pigeon being best friend with a swan.” Bela commented. Meg and Cas looked at one another, pointing to one another, to try and figure out which one was the swan in their situation. Meg smirked and pointed to herself. “You wish.” Bela said with a snort.

“What can I say? The Milton’s love me. I’m like a daughter to Amy and Richard.” Meg said. That was actually true. Meg and Ruby had spent the whole of the previous summer at the Milton’s summer house in the Hamptons. Cas, Meg, Anna and Ruby danced every day in the converted dance studio before spending their evenings with Cas’ parents on the deck. Both Meg and Ruby spent a lot of time with Cas’ family.

“No, you’re like some ragamuffin that they can’t get rid of.” Jo quipped from her own seat.

“Oh, I didn’t realise this was 'be an ass to Meg day'.” Meg said. “I’m gonna kick all your asses tomorrow so you look like shit and I get all the good roles.” She said tossing her long hair back behind her shoulders.

“Yeah right. Did you develop some talent over the summer?” Bela said jokingly. Meg grabbed a pillow sitting on the ledge and flung it at Bela. For all their quips and biting remarks there was never any rivalry between Cas and his friends. Sure they all fought for the best roles but they were never intentionally cruel to one another. They left that to the likes of Hester Holmes and her group.

“So…no one is going to ask what happened with Adam and Jo?” Charlie asked. Meg groaned loudly while Jo looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but in that room. “What? We’re all wondering what happened. You two were all over each other last year. Now you won’t even talk about him.” Charlie said with a shrug. Jo gave her a very firm look that made it clear she wasn’t going to tell them what happened.

“We’ll get it out you eventually.” Meg said with a shrug as she reached for another beer. A pillow was soon flying at her head.

\---

The first class of the day didn’t start until 10:30 the next morning so Cas got up early to fit in a run. His room was still empty of a roommate so Cas assumed he had avoided getting a roommate for his final year. He was going to miss having someone in the room with him. However, he liked the idea of having somewhere just for himself. He could warm up and stretch completely naked and no one would be there to comment.

New York in the early mornings was when Cas loved the city the most. As he ran through Sheep Meadow he watched as others either ran alongside him or were making their way to work. Private school students ambled through the park, hot drinks clutched in their hands as they handed towards their Upper East Side schools. Several girls shot Cas flirtatious smiles as he passed them. One of two whispering to each other when they noticed the well-worn gray  _Lawrence School of Ballet_ hoodie he wore over his running clothes. He’d had the hoodie since he was a sophomore at Lawrence. It was old and tattered in places but it felt like home.

Just like every single morning at Lawrence Meg was waiting for Cas after his run. She was waiting outside for him as he hurried down the steps. His hair was still wet from his shower and he swiftly regretted it when the wind picked up. He was glad for the hoodie he had thrown back on after his shower.

“Good morning angel.” Meg said, her face hidden by a large pair of sunglasses. “I come with caffeine and gossip from the office.” She said, her grin wide and devilish. “The best gossip as well.”

“You need to stop eavesdropping on the secretaries.” Cas said.

"Have you heard the news though?" Meg asked as she gracefully sat down on the step next to Cas and lit a cigarette. Her large cup of coffee sat at her feet.

"I haven't seen anyone to speak to, I got up early so I could go for a run then showered for class." Cas said lighting up his own cigarette. They would probably kill him one day but smoking calmed him. Being in the ballet world did nothing to help nerves.

"We’ve been back since last night. By now you should be caught up with everything." Meg said with a throaty laugh. For once Cas didn’t want to be surrounded by gossip or drama. This was his final year, he needed that contract with the company by the end of it. Drama would get in the way.

“For once I wish that this place didn’t run purely on the dramatics.” He commented. Meg let out another loud laugh.

“We’re ballerinas, the dramatics is in our blood. It runs in our DNA.” Meg said. "So, Angel Milton, get this. Mary Winchester's son is here." She added leaning in close for dramatic effect. “Not just for a visit either, he’s joining the senior class.”

"Mary Winchester? As in _the_ Mary Winchester?" Cas asked with surprise. In the world of ballet the name Mary Winchester had the same effect on dancers as Cas’ mother’s. She was a world class dancer who had been the principal dancer for the American Ballet Company for years. Mary was a household name for every dancer in the country.

"As in _the_ Mary Winchester." Meg said. "I've only got limited knowledge but, as you know his name is Dean.”

“I know that Meg.” Cas said. He’d Dean in several dance magazines over the past few years.     

“Well you should also know that he's the same age as us and he's danced _everywhere_. You name a place and he's probably danced there. He was in the finals for the Youth American Grand Prix two years ago. I've already got videos from YouTube." Meg said pulling out her phone and waving it in front of Cas.

"I saw him at the Grand Prix. He was fucking incredible, even back then. What’s his technique like now?" Cas asked. 

"It’s amazing.” Meg said. “Fucking _amazing_.”

“Just what I need, more competition.” Cas muttered. Spots with the company were limited, he didn’t need another amazing dancer after a spot.

“Don’t freak the fuck out over it.” Meg said with a sigh. “He’s totally different from you, so don’t piss yourself. He's unconventional. Balthazar and Gabriel will love him just like they love you. Naomi will hate him but he's a Winchester, he's going to have it handed to him on a golden plate. You lucky legacy bastards."

“You think they’ve brought him here to be in the company?” Cas asked even though he knew the answer already.

“His mother was in the company, of course that’s why they’ve brought him here.” Meg said with a snort. “They want him, they want him _bad_.”

“So that’s a spot already gone.” Cas said, chewing on his lip. “They normally only hire two male dancers…fuck.”

“Like I said, stop stressing out Angel.” Meg said. “This might be what we need. Dean is good, it will scare the shit out of everyone.”

"Here’s hoping. You know, I saw Mary perform before she officially retired. _Sawn Lake_." Cas said. 

"That was her last performance right?" Meg asked. Cas nodded. "If we want more information we're going to have to ask Jo, she danced with him back in the day. Apparently Bela knows him as well."

“That’s not surprising, Bela knows everyone." Cas commented. "Seen Anna this morning?"

"I saw her heading off to breakfast with Ruby." Meg replied. "You don't need to worry about her so much, she'll be fine." She added sounding surprisingly soft for once.

"She’s an amazing dancer but you know how demanding this place is. I don’t want her to be another messed up basket case that gets sent home." Cas said. “I’m glad she’s going to have Ruby here though.”

"It's so cute, the Milton's and the Masters' being the power couples." Meg joked. 

"Here you two are." Bela said as she came outside with Jo. Bela was an image of the perfect ballerina even in her warm up clothes while Jo was more like Meg, scruffy and frayed. "Care to light me up Angel?" Bela asked Cas as she pulled out two cigarettes, handing one over to Jo.

"Hey, quit stealing my nickname." Meg said. “Actually why don’t I have a cute nickname like Angel?” 

"Because I know where you've been." Bela shot back.

"We all know where you've been." Meg quickly retorted with a smirk. Bela flipped her off but their fight was always just for show. That was how Bela and Meg were with each other. "So Harvelle, spill." Meg said as her zeroed in on Jo. Jo didn't even have to ask what Meg was talking about. It was apparent what the topic of conversation would be. 

"We danced back together in Kansas, we're talking Little Miss School of Dance years." Jo said. "Haven't seen him since we were like eight though."

"I have, we danced together when I was in London." Bela said. "An utter God of a guy."

"Oh please, I know your type. Trust fund babies running around with Daddy's money." Meg said rolling her eyes. “He’s going to be just another asshole.”

"Not a chance. No human alive would find Dean Winchester unattractive." Bela commented. Meg and Cas looked to Jo for confirmation. She raised her hands in the air.

"I knew him when we were eight. I was all about dance then, not dick." Jo said.

"Who’s all about dick?" Another voice chimed in as the door opened. Charlie Bradbury walked outside, a large thermos in her hands.

"Definitely not you." Cas quipped and Charlie rolled her eyes. "You walked into that Bradbury." Cas pointed out. 

"What are you lot doing out here? We need to be in the studio in five." Charlie said.

"It's our morning smoke and bitch time." Cas said.

"And the topic of conversation is?"

"Winchester." Meg said.

"Mary?" Charlie asked.

"Try son of Mary. Our fresh meat." Bela intoned. Charlie’s eyebrows shot upwards. “Her son Dean is a now a student here. Should be interesting to say the least. Come on then, we better get going.” She said before the door burst open and one of the younger students came hurrying over to them.

“I’m really sorry to interrupt.” She said, she looked sorry as well. “But there’s a message for Castiel in the office.”

“Oh, someone is in _trouble_.” Jo sang. Cas flipped her off and turned to the younger student.

“Thanks for letting me know.” He said. He drained his coffee cup and flicked his cigarette onto the ground. “Save me a spot in the studio.” He said to the others.  

\---

The message turned out to just be about various papers his parents needed to look over. He honestly didn’t know why the office needed to him but he was past trying to understand things about Lawrence. What he did know was that he needed to hurry to the studio, he was already a few minutes late.

He was rounding a corner when Cas slammed straight into a wall of muscle. The other boy was just a few inches taller than him but with a slightly broader build. Cas had always been lean, built like a runner, but with strong muscles gained from years of dancing. The boy in front of him resembled a football player, even down to the All American looks and flannel shirt. It wasn't hard to guess that this was Dean Winchester, he was the spitting image of his mother. 

"Whoa shit, I'm sorry." He said, his voice was deeper than Cas thought it would be and with a stronger Mid-Western drawl. Jo had all but lost hers since she moved to New York and Dean had been dancing abroad for years. It was strange but Cas found it oddly 

endearing. "No damage done?" Dean asked looking down at Cas’ feet.

"None at all. I would have made you pay if there were though." Cas quipped. He silently cursed Bela because she was right, Dean Winchester was a God of a man. He was incredibly good looking with full lips and classic good looks. Cas tried to shove that thought to the back of his head, he wasn’t going to end up having another crush on an unattainable dancer. Especially not the son of Mary Winchester. It was too much of a cliché.

"If I promise not to crash into you again do you think you could help me figure out where I need to be? This place is like a freaking maze." Dean said. “You’d think they could shove a damn sign up somewhere.” He said as he looked around the hallway.

"That would be too easy.” Cas said with smirking grin. “Where is it that you need to go?" he asked a very bewildered looking Dean.

"I got a meeting with the artistic director before I start classes.” Dean said. “Somehow I need to find his office.”

"Oh Balthazar.” Cas nodded down the hallway. “Yeah, his office is on the second floor. Just go to the end of this corridor, turn right then go up the stairs and turn left."  

"Right, stairs then left. Sweet." Dean said grinning at Cas. "Thanks, I'm Dean by the way." He stuck out his hand for Cas to take.

"I gathered that. You're the only person here I don't know." Cas said shaking Dean's hand. “You should also know that seeing as it’s now…ten o’clock, the entire school will know that you’re here.”

“That’s all I need.” Dean said with a roll of his eyes.

“I’m-”

"You’re Castiel Milton. I know who you are” Dean said. Dean had probably heard as much about the Milton family as Cas had about Mary Winchester. That tended to happen with families full of dancers. 

“I tend to go by Cas.” Cas said quickly. Most people butchered the name ‘Castiel’ so now he found it easier to go by Cas.

“Oh, sorry man.” Dean said. He actually went red in the cheeks. Cas noticed, and he hated that he noticed it, that it made the freckles on Dean’s cheeks more prominent.

"Don't worry about it, I don't bite unlike the rest of them here." Cas said. Dean chuckled, he probably thought Cas was joking. Jo had been known to bite when she got into fights. It was the version they weren’t allowed into three separate bars on the lower West Side. "Best not to keep Balthazar waiting. He’s a great guy but you don’t want to see him when he’s pissed off."

"Right...see you later?" Dean asked.

"You certainly will Dean Winchester." Cas said giving Dean a coy smile.

"Until later then, Cas Milton." Dean said with a cocky smile as he took off towards Balthazar's office.

Cas watched Dean disappear down the corridor only for a few moment before he turned on his heels and hurried off to Studio A. Everyone was waiting inside, either sat down stretching out their legs or gossiping. In the centre were Hester Holmes and her group. All the girls wore their hair in preposterously tight buns, their makeup immaculate and leotards pristine. The boys were all slender, apart from Michael Cohen and Cas, and all of them were universally mocked by the likes of Meg and Jo. 

"First official Winchester sighting." Cas said as he gracefully sat down next to Meg and Jo.  

"And?" Meg asked while expertly applying a thick layer of eyeliner. All the girls wore makeup to class. While Hester and her friends were fans of pastel colours Meg always went for dramatic eyes. Cas knew she mainly did it to irritate one of their teachers Naomi. “What does the famous Winchester look like? I’ve only seen him in, like, one dance magazine and that was about two years ago.”

"Looks like walking sex." Cas said bluntly.

Jo snorted loudly causing several other students to look over. Hester and her group of friends all narrowed their eyes. Technically Cas should have been friends with them, they were all from the same old New York families who ran in the same circles. Instead Cas 'slummed' it with the likes of Meg Masters and Jo Harvelle. He knew it irritated the likes of Hester and Rachel.

"Damn, now I have to sew the ribbons on Bela’s shoes." Meg muttered as she finished up her eyeliner. After throwing her eyeliner back into her bag she reached out her hands for Bela’s shoes. Bela, who was sat just a little way over, handed them over with a smug smile. "She bet that you would come in your tights as soon as you saw him."

"Gross." Charlie intoned as she stretched her back out. “You’re all gross.”

"I wouldn't go that far." Cas said. "He's just good looking, that's all. Obviously, that means he's straight." Contrary to what most people thought, the ballet world attracted more than just gay men. Several of the male students at Cas’ level were straight.

"Bela, care to answer the Winchester Kinsey scale question?" Meg asked. Bela shrugged her thin shoulders. "Helpful. We like to know everything about the minions here."

“I have better things to talk about than _Dean Winchester._ ” Bela said, her nose wrinkling.

“Oh sounds like we hit a nerve.” Meg said with a smirk. “Come on Bela, you danced with him in London so you should know shit about him. Knowledge is power after all.”

"You’re just a nosey bitch." Jo said giving Meg a dig in the ribs before she went back to banging her pointe shoes against the floor. "Still, we need to bring him over to the dark side before Hester and her merry band of posing primas get their pale claws into him." Jo added. She slammed her shoes against the floor once again before gently slipping her feet into the pale pink shoes. “The Dean I knew was _way_ too good to end up hanging around with Hester and Hael.”

"He looks like a Mid-West wet dream. Hardly their cup of camomile tea." Cas said. He really couldn't talk as he _was_ their cup of camomile tea. Well, he had been before Jo and Charlie has got their hands on him. 

"Mary _Winchester's_ son." Meg pointed out as she threw Bela’s shoes back to her. “Legacy brat.”

"Point made." Jo intoned. “It was hard enough prying Cas out of their hands.”

“Yet look how happy he is being among the misfit toys.” Charlie quipped.

“Misfit toys? Really?” Bela said. “I was top of the class last year and got the lead solo in the final show. I would hardly say I’m a misfit toy.” She added with a sniff.

“Ok, ok. Calm down Queen Elizabeth.” Jo said rolling her eyes. "So we need Dean in our little group of dysfunction so his talent can rub off on us and Cas can just rub him off."

"Once again, gross." Charlie commented. "I really wonder why I'm friends with you guys."

"Because ginger nerdy lesbians aren't Hester's thing and without us you'd be all alone." Bela said while she stretched out her legs. Charlie rolled her eyes but began to stretch along with Bela. 

“This entire school is full of assholes.” She muttered.

“Yeah, but we’re the most graceful assholes in this fucking city.” Meg said.

Silence fell across the room as the door opened. Everyone expected it to be Balthazar and Dean. Instead, it was Naomi, their main ballet instructor, and the younger class. Many of the younger students huddled together as they sat down but Anna and Ruby glided over to Cas' group. Meg bumped fists with her younger sister as Ruby sat down. Cas snorted when he saw Naomi's disapproving look. Prima ballerinas were graceful swans, graceful swans did not bump fists. 

"How are you feeling?" Cas asked his own younger sister. 

"Fine." Anna said as she gave Jo a quick smile. "Honestly Cas, you don't need to worry."

"I would if I were friends with the likes of a Masters." Came a clipped voice. Cas looked up to see Hester stood over them. Cas placed a hand on Meg's arm.

"You break it you pay, remember?" He muttered. If Meg got into one more fight then she was out. "What do you want Hester?" Cas asked. Hester frowned at his brittle tone but moments later Cas gave a fake looking smile.

"We're going to be having a welcome party for Dean Winchester in Inias' room this evening.” Hester said brightly. “Nothing too fancy."

"Just the good china, imported cheese and wine right?" Meg asked with a smirk.

"Would you like to come?" Hester asked Cas, blatantly ignoring Meg and everyone else. Cas couldn’t blame Hester for trying. A few years ago maybe he would have been friends with Hester and her friends. Back when he first moved into the dorms Cas had roomed with Inias, who was part of Hester’s group, for a few months.

Cas and Inias actually got on well until Jimmy Novak. Jimmy was the star dancer from the year above. He was smart, dedicated and a genuinely good person. For some reason, Cas was never sure, Jimmy sought him out and the two swiftly became friends. When Jimmy’s roommate left the school to dance with a company in Washington, Cas’ family connections meant he got to move in with Jimmy. Thanks to Jimmy he met Jo and her group of friends. A year later Meg joined the school and Cas never looked back. 

"We sort of have our own first-day thing." Cas said apologetically to Hester. Every year since they moved into the dorms with Jimmy, Cas and his friends had snuck up to the roof on the first night of a new term. When they were younger they'd just drink soda and play cards but over time the soda turned to alcohol. Playing cards stayed the same with dashes of gossip about other academy numbers. 

"Oh." Hester said, her pale pink smile faulted ever so. “Well try to have fun.” She added, whipping around and striding back to her friends. Meg and Jo snickering as she left. They carried on snickering, once again to Naomi’s disapproval, until the door of the studio opened once again.

Balthazar strode into the room along with Dean Winchester. The whole room went silent in a show of respect for Balthazar. He had been a legendary dancer for nearly twenty years before being brought on as the artistic director of Lawrence.

“Good morning everyone, I hope your summers were filled with a lot of practices so you’re ready for this year.” Balthazar said.

“Do you think he counts making out with a bass player as practice?” Meg whispered.

“Yeah, practice to become a massive slut.” Jo shot back. Meg stuck her tongue out at Jo before they turned back to look at Balthazar.

“As some of you may have heard, mainly because you’re all a bunch of gossips, we have a new student joining our senior class.” Balthazar said. He did have a point there. The school thrived on gossip and drama, the senior class were already talking non-stop about Dean. “Dean Winchester is joining us from The Royal Ballet School in London and I hope you all give him a warm welcome.”

“I bet Cas will give him more than that.” Meg muttered under her breath with a smirk.

“Remember when people thought that ballet dancers were frigid slabs of ice?” Bela said. “Fresh as the virgin snow, with not an ounce of sexuality in them? Like beautiful swans.”

“Now we’re all just a bunch of sexed up whores who will devour a guy like a giant cookie.” Meg quipped. “Damn, I would fucking murder a cookie right now. Stupid unforgiving leotards.” She added poking her slender frame with a finger. “Like a huge triple chocolate chip with peanut butter. Oh, and fudge. Two of them sandwiched together with frosting.”

“I don’t know if I’m horny or hungry now.” Bela said rolling her eyes.

“Just think, the sex is better for you than the carbs.” Cas pointed out. “More of a workout, depending on the positions.” Meg snorted loudly, her face burrowing into Cas’ neck as she tried to mask the laughter.

“Are we interrupting anything back there Mr Milton? Miss Masters?” Naomi called out. “Is Balthazar’s speech interrupting your little conversation?” She asked with an eyebrow arched high.

Everyone in the studio turned to stare at Cas and Meg, many with disapproving looks. Cas noticed Dean watching them with an amused look.  Meg’s head shot back up but her mouth was still twitching with the remains of her laughter.

“Not at all Naomi.” Meg said. Cas was one of the few to hear the slight sarcasm in her voice. Meg always enjoyed trying to irritate Naomi. “Castiel and I were just saying how _great_ it is to have more talent here.” Meg said, her voice dripping with condescension. “It was getting boring having all the pressure on our shoulders.” She added. Bela snorted loudly.

“Yes, thank you for that comment Miss Masters.” Balthazar said while Bela, Jo and Charlie continued to snicker. “I hope the ‘pressure’ won’t affect you too much during auditions this week.” That made everyone shut up instantly. “Unlike previous years, we will not be putting on several shows over the course of the year. As this is your final year, we will be doing one show at the end of the year. You will devote your time to that show as well as various assesments. You will learn the adagio over the next few days during afternoon classes then present on Friday morning. Tomorrow we will be posting the _pas de deux_ lists for the next year.” Balthazar continued. Meg gave Cas a fist bump; the pair had been _pas_ partners for the past three years.  “So welcome back to our older students, welcome to all our new students and I hope that this will be our best year ever.”


	3. Part Two

**Part Two**

 

While the girls had class in studio A, Cas and the other male dancers had class with Gabriel in studio B. Cas never claimed to have favourite teachers but he had to admit that he favoured Gabriel. He was an active member of the company and a powerhouse dancer. Shorter than others but built strong. Cas had seen him perform five years before in The Nutcracker and had been blown away by Gabriel raw talent. He had been the choreographer at Lawrence for several years but Cas had known him nearly his whole life thanks to his parents.   

He also knew that, among the male dancers at his level, he was Gabriel's favourite. It was probably due to Cas' own build. Adam and Inias were slight, destined to be in the corps. Cas and Michael, however, were taller with stronger muscles. The pair were always destined to be rivals when it came to parts. Cas would have disliked him if he weren’t an ok guy, a bit of a stickler for rules but he had a decent side to him.

“What’s up Milton?” Gabriel called out giving Cas a fist bump as he walked into the studio.

“Hey there Gabe.” Cas said giving Gabriel a smile. “Has my mom begun to hound you over dinner yet?”

“Of course. I’ll be there come rain or broken foot. I’m not missing your mom’s food for anything.” Gabriel said with a grin. Gabriel had always been favoured by Cas’ parents. Cas had grown up having Gabe around the house. “How was the summer in Paris?”

“Very French. Anna and I had a lot of dance classes and spent nearly every other day in art galleries.” Cas said. Gabriel let out a mock gasp of horror.

“I hope you didn’t love any of those French teachers as much as you love me.” He said before winking at Cas.

“Gabe, you’ll always be my favourite. You taught us how to swear in Russian, French and Ancient Greek.” Cas replied. Gabriel beamed at him.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Gabriel said as Dean and the other dancers came into the room. "Superstar Winchester!" Gabriel said by way of greeting Dean when he spotted him. "I’ve heard a lot about you from the powers that be. Training?"

"Moscow for two years then Royal Ballet in London. Kansas and Boston before that."

"Bolshoi?" Gabriel asked. Dean nodded. "Technique?"

"A mix of classic and Russian. Mainly Russian though thanks to Moscow. All my teachers in London were Russian trained as well." Dean said while Gabriel gave him an impressed look.

"Excellent. I was with the Bolshoi for a season or two. Those Russians know their shit and I’m not just talking about vodka." Gabriel said. Dean looked at Gabriel with a mix of reverence and reluctance. Like he wasn’t really sure what to make of the stocky dancer. "Right, if Balthazar didn't say it already I will. This is your last year. We're not treating you like kids so it's right in at the deep end. Warm up, shirts off then I'm going to show you a combination." Gabriel said before the room filled with the sound of classic British punk rock. It only took a moment for Cas to place it as The Clash.

"Pinch me dude, I'm dreaming." Dean muttered into Cas' ear.

“Yeah, you’re more likely to hear The Clash in here than Tchaikovsky.” Cas said. Gabriel was notorious for playing warm up music far too loud. It would irritate Naomi to no end as it could be heard from the other studio. “When he’s in a really good mood he’ll bring out the Led Zeppelin.” Cas added. Dean looked like he was about to pass out with excitement.

“Oh yeah, I definitely made the right decision about coming here.” He said with a grin.

“Come on, less talking and more warming up.” Gabriel called out as everyone set about warming up.

Gabriel always had them practice without shirts. The fabric could hide a fault in their lines. Cas tried not to stare as Dean peeled off his t-shirt. He was all but naked save for a pair of tight black pants that clung to his muscular, albeit bowed, legs. Bowed legs were unusual for a dancer, strong leg lines were always of the utmost importance. None of that mattered though when Dean started to dance. He was graceful, agile but still with a power behind him. He was an incredibly athletic dancer. Cas knew that Gabriel and Balthazar would eat that up. 

He was also tattooed. That wouldn’t have mattered to most people but Cas found himself being drawn to the inking on Dean’s chest almost instantly. It wasn’t uncommon for dancers to be tattooed. Cas himself had a tattoo. The result of a night of heavy drinking in Brooklyn with Meg. Jo had a tiny one on her hip and Meg sported several much to Naomi’s disapproval. Still, Cas couldn’t stop himself from looking at the occult looking design on Dean’s chest. At one point he was sure that Dean spotting him starring so he made a conscious effort to not over at Dean for some time.

Crushes and relationships happened all the time at Lawrence even though the likes of Naomi frowned upon it. Bela had dated her fair share of dancers from the upper years when she first came. Jo and Adam had flirted for nearly a year before becoming a couple. Cas’ former roommate Jimmy had been madly in love with a fellow dancer, a girl named Amelia, who now danced in Illinois.

Cas himself had his fair share of crushes during his time at the academy but he never acted on them. His was always too focused on dancing to act on his feelings. He found them to be distracting and distraction was not something he needed in his life. There was no way he was going to develop a crush on Dean Winchester.

Gabriel worked them to the bone for the entire class. They moved through the adagio for their audition and Cas could already see people struggling. Adam looked like he was going to have a nervous breakdown. Gabriel never stopped calling out orders and critique. From sloppy lines to not having a perfect turn out, Gabriel picked up on everything and by the class was coming to an end, Cas was exhausted.

Meg and the other girls were let out five minutes before the boys did. The windows into the studio were quickly blocked by their faces. Cas could hear Hester and her group giggling in the open doorway. They had been joined by several other girls from the year below. Cas could see the likes of Tessa, Carmen, Layla and Cassie from the junior year. Their eyes following Dean around the room.

"Ladies this is class, not a stud show!" Gabriel called out. “One last go at the adagio then I’ll throw you to the wolves.” Gabriel added. 

“The girls being the wolves?” Dean guessed.

“You’re a fast learner.” Cas retorted.

"For God’s sake ladies! If you want to stare at some bulges in tights there's a drag show three blocks away." Gabriel yelled over to the door as he shot several glares over to the giggling girls.

"That guy is growing on me." Dean said to Cas with a grin as they finished up their adagio. “So what do you guys normally do for lunch?” He added as he threw an oversized hoodie on over his dancing clothes.

“We usually meet on the steps outside with coffee.” Cas said. “There’s this great coffee house just down the street, everyone at Lawrence goes there. We grab lunch from there to avoid the cafeteria.” He explained while picking up his own dance bag, full of spare clothes, bottles of water and shoes.

“’We’ is the Miss Masters from this morning right?” Dean asked.

“Among others.” Cas said. “There’s me, Meg and Charlie Bradbury. You know one, Jo Harvelle?”

“Oh yeah, we’re old family friends.” A smile spread across Dean’s face. “Her mom knows my dad and we used to dance together when we were little.” Dean said. “Man, I haven’t seen Jo for years. We lost touch when I went to dance in Boston then I moved to Russia. It’ll be pretty awesome to see her again.”

“There’s Bela Talbot as well, she said you were at Royal Ballet together.” Cas said. Dean’s face lost the fond look that it had when talking about Jo.

“Yeah…she left a few years ago. I’m guessing to come here.” Dean said shrugging. “We weren’t very close.” He added but Cas could tell that there was something there that Dean wasn’t mentioning. Not that he needed to, he’d only just met Cas.

“Hey Winchester! Milton!” Gabriel called for across the studio. Within moments he was at their side. “You two did good today, I’m really impressed. I’ll let Balthazar know how you’re getting on. He’s keen to know everything about the senior class this year.”

“So he knows who to give a contract to?” Cas asked. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“You don’t need to give a shit about that for a while Cas.” Gabriel said and now it was Cas’ time to roll his eyes. He’d been working for a contract ever since he’d started at Lawrence. “Stop pissing yourself with fear, you two are gonna kick serious ass this year.”

“Thanks.” Dean said, looking surprised. Gabriel gave them a jokey looking grin before waltzing off. “So…lunch?” Dean said with a grin directed towards Cas.

\---

Jo and Meg were waiting for them outside the studio. As soon as she saw Dean, Jo gave him a huge smile and hug. The pair of them talking about their parents and life when they were kids. Meg just rolled her eyes as they walked through the main corridor and out onto the steps. Bela and Charlie were already sat there with a large take out tray of coffee and boxes of salad. Dean stopped when he spotted Bela, her hair away from her face and a pristine light green pea coat covering her thin dancer’s body. She looked every inch the trust fund princess Cas thought she was when they first met. Underneath Cas knew she was a totally different person.

“Bela Talbot.” Dean said giving Bela a look that Cas found impossible to decipher. It was annoyance, familiarity and a ghost of memories. Bela had said that they danced together, maybe they had been something more. Bela had said a few times she’d had her fair share of ‘dalliances’ with fellow dancers. Maybe Dean had been one of them.

A stab of jealousy punched Cas in the chest. He didn’t want to think about what that meant.

“Oh Dean _darling_. Are you still in a little tiff with me, even after all this time?” Bela asked with an airy giggle while handing out coffee.

Dean snorted loudly. “Bela, you _stole_ my _car_.” He said and everyone turned to stare at Bela.  

“You stole his car?” Jo asked looking over at Bela with a surprised look mixed with awe. “Wait…this wasn’t the _Impala_ was it?” She then asked, looking horrified. Despite her being a world class dancer, Jo was still a car lover at heart.

“No, if it had been the Impala then I would have thrown her into Camden Lock. It was still my 1975 Jensen-Healey.” Dean said but he still sounded mad.

“You stole his Jensen-Healey?!” Jo asked, looking back at Bela.

“You’re telling the story all wrong Dean. You didn’t have your license yet so you couldn’t legally drive it. Plus my friend and I needed it for a personal errand.” Bela said flippantly.

“You went missing for two days!” Dean retorted. “When you came back the car stank of smoke and you looked far too smug for your own good.”

“I still brought it back and it’s all in the past Winchester.” Bela said rolling her eyes. “Besides, I’d like to point out that what _you_ did to me was _much_ worse.” She added quickly.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Dean said just as quickly, the tips of his ears going red.

“Oh _really_?” Bela asked raising an eyebrow, her voice growing cold. “I had to find a new _pas de deux_ partner because of what you did.” She said and Dean’s whole face went red.

“Yeah so Bela stole my car but I’m totally over it.” Dean said before he took a large gulp of his coffee.

“So, what do you think of Lawrence so far Dean?” Charlie asked, clearly trying to change the subject. Dean gave her a grateful look.

“It’s different. New York is different. I’ve been in London for the past few years and got pretty used to the place. I’ve been to New York before but it’s totally busier than I remember.” Dean said. “To be honest I’ve kind of been in a daze since I got here. My flight from London didn’t get in until late so I just crashed at a hotel last night, I think I’m still on London time. Jet lag can suck my dick.”

“So you haven’t seen your room yet?” Charlie asked. Dean shook his head.

“Nah, an RA took all my stuff up there for me but I haven’t had the chance to go up yet.”

“Which one did you score?” Jo asked. Dean pulled out his room assignment sheet from his bag.

“Um…401?” Dean said reading off the sheet. Jo, Meg and Bela all groaned loudly. Dean gave them a confused look.

“I hate fucking legacy ballet boys and their nepotism.” Meg said. Dean shot her a questioning look and her response was pointing over to Cas. “That’s Cas’ room. Best room in the whole fucking place. Biggest bathroom, great views of Lincoln Centre and it’s right by the door that leads up to the roof.”

“Cas has had that room for ages, the lucky bastard.” Bela commented. “Part of perks of having Amy and Richard Milton as your parents.”

“I’ve tried on more than one occasion to win that room in a game of poker.” Charlie said.

“She’s never successful, none of us are.” Meg said with a sigh. “Milton has a mean poker face. It’s the remains of the Park Avenue stick shoved up his ass. It’s taken us a long time to remove most of it.”

“Thanks Meg.” Cas said.

“Just being truthful Angel.” Meg said, shrugging her slender shoulders as she did so.

“And there was me thinking I’d get it all to myself this year.” Cas said. “My roommate from last year, Jimmy Novak, left at the end of the summer.” Cas said to Dean.

“Lucky bastard is dancing over at ABT now.” Bela said. “Demi-Soloist. Didn’t even have to screw anyone to get it either.” She added with a sniff. They knew of several company members who had tried it on with Balthazar in order to get into the company. Only a few had succeeded.

“This school goes straight into the company right?” Dean asked.  

“Yeah, they typically offer a handful of spots at the end of the year. Last year they only offered two spots. The year before it was five. No one knows about this year yet.” Cas said.

“Don’t lie, your parents know but they just won’t tell you yet.” Bela said. She shot Dean a smirk. “Cas’ parents are really good friends with Balthazar Roché, that means Cas knows nearly all the gossip about this place. It also means we try to get away with murder.”

“Not literally…yet.” Jo said with a smirk. “So how’s Sammy doing?” Jo then asked Dean.

“The younger brother?” Bela asked. “I remember seeing him a few times in London. Has he grown into his hair yet?”

“Like that would ever happen.” Dean said with a snort.

“He’s doing ok though?” Jo asked.

“Yeah…Sammy’s in high school now and loves it. Total nerd.” Dean said with a fond grin.

“Is he a dancer like you?” Charlie asked.

“Sammy? Nah, he’s too tall and total klutz. He’d try to jéte and would probably take out a wall. Plus he’s got the brains of the family, he’ll probably be, like, a lawyer or something.” Dean said. “He’ll be stoked to know that you’re here Jo.”

“Sammy did always love me. All the Winchesters did.” Jo said smugly.

“I could take or leave you.” Dean quipped. Jo reached over and whacked him on the arm. Dean grinned at her while Cas watched on with a fond look. There was something very endearing about the friendship between Dean and Jo. Cas could tell that the two of them went a long way back even if they hadn’t seen each other for years. 

 “So tonight we have this sort of party.” Charlie said, her eyes looking bright. “Well not a party so much as a get together. We’re all going up to the roof and just hanging out. We do it on the first night of every term. Want to come with us?” She asked Dean. He looked at her with surprise.

“Really?” Dean asked, seemingly taken aback by Charlie’s friendly attitude.

“Of course! You’re friends with Jo and you know Bela so of course we would ask you!” Charlie said.

“Well, it’s either that or hanging out with the likes of Hester, Rachel and Hael.” Meg said with a wrinkle of her nose. “Those prima bitches would love to get their hands on you, being Mary Winchester’s son and all.”

“The girls from this morning?” Dean asked. He didn’t look impressed by the idea of Hester and her friends. In fact, he looked like he would rather break his own feet than spend time with Hester.

“Yeah…” Meg said. “They’re a bunch of vapid-”

“Meg.” Cas said warningly. Meg mimed staying quiet. “ _Anyway_ , we’re going up there after our last classes. You should join us, if you want to that is.”

“Thanks…I will.” Dean said with a smile in Cas’ direction. Cas pointedly ignored whatever fluttering that smile did to any part of his body. He was _not_ developing a crush in any shape or form on another dancer at the school. It would end in disaster.

\---

“Oh Dean!” A girl called from the end of the corridor. They hadn’t long since left their final class of the day and all Cas wanted to do was head to the roof and drink a beer. Then sleep, for a long. They had ended the class with an hour of jumps. His legs were killing him. Cas watched as Dean turned around and spotted Rachel and Hael, both of them practically floating down the hallway.

“I’m Rachel, this is Hael. We were watching you this morning and you’re such a talented dancer.” Rachel said with a smile once she and Hael had stopped in front of Dean. “Totally take after your mother.”

“Um…thanks.” Dean looked perplexed and shot Cas a questioning look.

“So Hester is having a party this evening, it would be really nice if you could make it.” Hael said.

“Oh…thanks.” Dean said, still looking perplexed. “I think…I’m…I might be busy tonight.” Dean stammered out. 

“Ok, you should try and swing by though. It’s going to be fun.” Rachel said. It wasn’t. It was going to be the same people talking about the same thing, just like always. “And Castiel? Hester said that she hopes you change your mind.”

“I doubt it.” Cas replied, taking some pleasure in the way Rachel’s face fell before she and Hael turned away and marched down the hall.

“Dude, what have I joined?” Dean asked, looking utterly baffled.

“You have no idea.” Cas said as he shook his head. “Come on, we can grab some food before we meet up with the others.”

While they walked a few blocks to get food, Cas learned more about Dean. He had grown up in Kansas but traveled all over thanks to his mom. He had danced with Boston Ballet before moving to Russia then to London to study with Royal Ballet.

“You were at Youth America weren’t you?” Dean asked once they had picked up their food. Cas nodded. “I remember seeing you there. Trying to get in good with ABT?”

“Yeah, were you there with Royal Ballet?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, Lawrence actually contacted me after the competition asking if I wanted to train here but Royal Ballet wouldn’t give me up. I wanted to come back to America though, so when Balthazar Roché contacted me again I took up the offer. It sucked that I was so far away from home so I was kind of glad to come back.” Dean explained. “I mean, New York is still ages away from Kansas but at least it’s the same country.”

“You have a point there.”

“So, what’s with the ‘prima’ bitches, as you call them?” Dean asked.

“Oh..” Cas said, scratching at the back of his neck. 

“Yeah, I’m guessing there’s history there.” Dean said with a smirk.

"You could say that..." It was Cas' place to talk about it though. “Look, they might be acting nice to you now but it is simply because of your mother.” Cas said bluntly. Dean let out a loud snort.

“Fucking hell Cas, ever heard of sugar coating shit?” Dean asked him, the ghost of his laughter could still be heard in his voice.

“A shit is still going to be a shit even if it’s covered in sugar.” Cas said with a shrug. Dean shook his head and gave Cas a wide grin. Dean really was very attractive when he smiled. “I’m just saying, Hester and her friends will try to take you under their wing and make you like them.”

“They did the same thing to you?” Dean guessed.

“I’m a Milton, it was bound to happen.” Cas said. “I’m just saying, once they realise that you’re not like them you will become public enemy number one.”

“What makes you think that I’m not like them?” Dean asked, his smile turning challenging. Cas looked Dean up and down, shooting back his own challenging look. Even in ratty dance clothes, Dean was still one of the most attractive young man that Cas had seen. He didn’t scream ‘perfect’ though and maybe, just maybe, that was why Cas was drawn to him. Outside of the dancing world, Dean could have been just another guy. Just another attractive guy that Cas felt drawn to. That was why he liked Dean, he wasn’t just another dancer with no personality.

“Because you seem like a good person.” Cas said honestly. “The school might be full of incredible dancers but it’s rare to find an incredible dancer who happens to be a good person. Most of them are assholes.”

“You’ve only known me a few hours Cas, what makes you think I’m a good person?” Dean asked.

“Because I don’t hate you.” Cas replied. “And I know for a fact that Jo would have kicked your ass already if you were a bad person.” He added, just in case Dean was getting any ideas about feelings Cas might have for him.  

Dean shot him a beaming smile and in that moment Cas knew he was kind of fucked.


	4. Part Three

**Part Three**

The evening was warm and it felt like the city was still clinging onto the summer. The winters in New York might be bitter but for Cas, it always felt like the city clung onto the summer for as long as possible. While other students were settling into their rooms or in the common area, Cas and his friends made their way up to the roof. Drinks, blankets and pillows in hand. Laughter spilling from their lips.

The city was lit up like a state fair, from the rooftop all you could see were lights. Down below Lincoln Centre hummed with life. Music from the street below mixed with the songs coming from Bela’s iPod. Nineties rap and hip hop mixed with the classical music from below on the streets. Everyone seemed at ease as they joked around and drank from bottles of beer. Dean and Charlie were talking animatedly about a book series they were both fans of. He seemed to be fitting in well.

“Oh shut up! He’s not going to die! He’s going to take the crown and become king!” Charlie said loudly, beer bottle in hand. “He’s the only decent character!”

“That don’t mean shit Charlie, if you’re a good character then your days are numbered. Trust me, he’s gonna be dead halfway through book seven.”

“Bet you…five dollars and…ten…no, twenty cents that he doesn’t die.” Charlie said as she rummaged through her pocket.

“You’re on.” Dean said, grinning.

“How many books does this damn series have?” Bela asked. She, along with Cas and the others, had been listening to Charlie wax on about the series for a long time. It was a relief to have someone in their group who knew what the hell Charlie was talking about.

“The author has ten planned out.” Dean said. “I’m hoping for more though, there’s a shit ton of questions that need answering.”

“Jesus, Winchester you are such a nerd. You kept it well hidden in London.” Bela said as the song changed to what Cas recognised as Drake. Who would have thought that Bela was a Drake fan?

“Wish I could have said the same about the pole in your ass, but we all knew it was there.” Dean shot back. Bela’s eyes narrowed but she held back from saying anything. Cas was honestly shocked.

“And here’s the delinquent party people.” Someone said from the doorway leading back into the school. Everyone turned to see Michael and Adam both stood there. Cas glanced over to Jo, who was shooting Adam glaring looks. “Mind if we join you?” Michael asked.

Bela’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Michael and Cas had been friendly for years but had drifted apart when Cas became friends with the likes of Jo and Charlie. Adam had been a part of their group thanks to his relationship with Jo but, as far as Cas knew, neither of them had said a word to one another yet.

“What are you doing up here? Hester and her merry band of bitches are downstairs.” Bela said as Michael and Adam walked over to their group.

“I’m well aware of that Bela. They’re also very annoying.” Michael said. “We knew we would find you up here. Before you complain too much Bela, please know I brought wine.” He said holding up two bottles of red wine. Bela raised an eyebrow and held out a hand.

“They better be a good year.” She muttered, her eyes scanning the label. “Fine, you can stay.” She said with a sniff and she floated back to where had been originally sitting with Meg and Jo.

“Thank you for the seal of approval.” Adam said, his voice only slightly sarcastic. He gave Cas a wary smile so Cas motioned him over. “Hey there Cas.” The year before the two boys had been good friends. The breakdown of the relationship between Jo and Adam had changed that.

“Hey Adam. Dean, this is Adam Milligan and Michael Cohan. This is obviously Dean Winchester.”

“Hey, you were awesome today man. It’s good to have you here.” Adam said glancing over at Jo. She was pointedly not looking at him. “Um…hi Jo.” Adam said warily. Jo narrowed her eyes and remained silent. “Have a good summer?” Adam pressed. Now Jo cocked an eyebrow while folding her slender arms across her chest. The tension in the air could have been hacked at with a butcher’s knife.

“It was fine.” Jo said, her voice ice cold as she stared back at Adam.

“That’s good. I was wonder-” By Adam could finish what he was going to say, Jo marched off and went to sit with Bela. “Well, that went well.” Adam muttered. Michael gave him a sarcastic pat on the back. “Wow…thanks.” Adam said, his voice full of derision.

“She didn’t punch you.” Michael pointed out. “You should take that as a win.”

“Jo and Adam were a couple at the end of last year.” Cas explained to Dean, who had been watching the whole exchange with mild fascination. Dean snorted loudly and shook his head at Adam.

“You tried to tame Harvelle? Wow, even at, like, eight years old she could have kicked some ass.” Dean said. “I’m shocked your balls are intact dude.” He added with a snort. “What happened with the two of you?” Dean asked.

“We…we just grew apart over the summer.” Adam muttered, not looking at Dean. Cas could tell that Adam was lying through his teeth.

“I’m glad I don’t have to deal with this crap.” Charlie said smugly.

“This is when you wax lyrical about some girl you met over the summer isn’t it?” Cas asked. Charlie snorted but after a beat nodded. “What’s her name?”

“Dorothy. We met at a bookstore.” Charlie said with a whimsical smile. “We bonded over our love for fantasy novels, Dungeons and Dragons and green tea.”

“That’s the gayest thing I’ve ever heard and I’m a ballet dancer.” Adam said which swiftly earned him a punch on the arm from both Charlie and Cas.

“Stop being an ass.” Cas said. He’d never really been close to Adam and had only spoken to him in the past because of Jo.

“At least my romance didn’t crash and burn over the summer.” Charlie shot back. “You totally fucked things up with Jo.” She added, still sounding smug.

“I know, believe me I know.” Adam said. “Do you think she’ll give me another chance?”

“No way José.” Charlie said. “In her eyes you’re Joffery.”

“The school?”

“The character, you dickhead.” Charlie said. Adam looked at her blankly. “ _Game of Thrones_ , you doofus.”

“Never seen it…Think Bela will give me a chance?” Adam said.

“She’d annihilate you.” Charlie and Cas same in unison.

“Gotta agree with Cas and Ginger on this one, Bela would-”

“I would what?” Bela asked, appearing at Dean’s side with a bottle of wine in her hand. One eyebrow was perfectly cocked upwards.

“Um…um…” Dean stammered out.

“Well?” Bela pressed, looking between Dean and Cas expectantly.

“Annihilate Adam if he tried it on with you.” Cas said because Bela’s cold look was seriously terrifying.

“You’re bloody right I would.” Bela said shooting a look over at Adam. He had the sense to look like he was about to piss his pants. “Adam darling, you’re cute in a ‘small town farm boy whose daddy was never around’ kind of way but no, just no. I like my men to be men…and talented. Sorry.” She said with a shrug. She didn’t sound sorry at all. Dean snorted loudly while Adam went bright red.

With a sarcastic looking smile Bela strolled back to Meg and Jo, turning up the music as she did so. Rap music mixed with Mozart and Cas knew that there was nowhere on earth that he would rather be. Even if Jo was glaring at Adam, Adam looked like he was going to wet himself and Meg looked like she was going to finish off her fifth bottle of beer. For Cas, this was home and his fellow dancers were his family.

\---

Morning came far too early. As his alarm blared Cas seriously contemplated just going back to sleep. He couldn’t though, he needed to practice the adagio for the audition. Dean was still sound asleep as Cas went about his morning routine. He didn’t have time to fit in a run so instead he just showered and began his morning warm up. Dean was just stirring when there was a knock on the floor.

“Make it stop.” Dean mumbled, burying his head under his covers. Someone wasn’t a morning person.

“Come on in.” Cas called to whoever was outside.

“New _pas_ list is up.” Charlie said flitting into Cas’ room while he was stretching. From his bed, Dean groaned loudly.

“Not a morning person.” Cas commented when Charlie shot him a questioning look. “When did the _pas_ list go up?”

“Crack of dawn, Meg saw it being put up.” Charlie said. Cas wasn’t going to ask what Meg was doing up at the crack of dawn so he just nodded. “Jo’s going to do a coffee run then we’re going to look at the list.” Charlie added. “Usual?” She asked. Cas nodded.

“Dean? Coffee?” Cas called.

“Black and the size of my head.” Dean mumbled from under his sheets.

“Meet you outside on the steps in fifteen minutes?” Cas suggested. Charlie nodded and waved goodbye. Once she was out the room Cas grabbed his bag and changed into his warm up clothes for his first classes. “Come on Sunshine, rise and shine.” He said, throwing a pillow at Dean’s head.

“It better be a big ass coffee.” Dean groaned. Cas tried to not watch as Dean rolled out of bed, wearing nothing but a very worn The Clash t-shirt and a pair of boxers. There was no way that Cas was going to develop a crush on Dean. Not at all. “How are you so awake?” Dean asked Cas while he grabbed clean clothes and dance slippers.

“I’m mainly made up of caffeine.” Cas said with a shrug. “Come on, if we’re any longer the others will go insane.”

“You mean more insane?” Dean offered.

“Fast learner you are.” Cas said in what he had to admit was a truly terrible Yoda impression. From the look on Dean’s face, he agreed. Once they were both dressed Cas and Dean met up with Charlie and the others on the steps outside the academy. Charlie handed Dean his coffee. The noise that came out of his mouth was almost pornographic.

“Is Bela grabbing the list?” Cas asked Charlie. She motioned over to the main doors as they swung open and Bela appeared.

 “This is bullshit.” Bela yelled as she stomped down the steps. “Look at this utter horse crap.” She added. She pulled her phone out her coat pocket and handed it over to Cas. A photo of the _pas_ list was on the screen. Cas scanned for his name while Dean lit a cigarette up for Bela. Once Cas found his name he swore loudly.

“Hester? I have to be _pas_ partners with _Hester_?” Cas asked. Meg looked up from her own phone with a shocked look on her face.

“No fucking way, we’re always _pas_ partners! We’re the fucking dream team!” Meg snapped reaching over for Bela’s phone. “I have to dance _Adam_? He couldn’t lift me if his life depended on it. What is Balthazar’s problem?”

“You’re with Adam? Who’s with Jo then?” Cas asked. Jo and Adam had been _pas_ partners for the past three years.

“Winchester.” Jo said pointing over at Dean. Dean looked at her with a worried look. “Don’t worry, I’m not complaining. It’ll be nice to have a kickass _pas de deux_ partner for once.”

“So why are you so pissed?” Dean asked Bela.

“Because they partnered Michael with Rachel. He was _my_ partner, we worked well together. Having a good _pas_ partner is like having a good tennis partner. You can’t win Wimbledon with a shit partner.”

“Tennis is the one with the shorts and the green ball right?” Meg asked. Bela simply rolled her eyes. “Oh yeah, like I give two fucking shits about sport. Dance ‘til I die bitches.” Meg quipped.

“ _Anyway_ , now I have to dance with Inias. He’s too slight. He _will_ drop me and when he does I will break both his feet. Career ruining breaks.” Bela snapped between puffs of her cigarette. “They do this to us right before our auditions? It’s utter bollocks.”

“There’s one up to all of this.” Jo said.

“There is?” Meg asked.

“Yeah, I’m not stuck with Adam.” Jo said joyfully. Bela and Meg rolled their eyes heavily. “And before any of you nosey asshole ask me, no I’m not going to talk about what happened with me and Adam. It’s over, get over it.” She said before anyone could ask.

“I can’t believe we’re not partners anymore.” Meg huffed to Cas. “I swear Naomi hates me.”

“Is that really much of a surprise though?” Charlie asked. “You mutter throughout all her lessons.”

“Those are all valid observations.” Meg shot back.

“Like pointing out that Rachel dances like a drunk horse.” Charlie asked her.

“She _does_.” Meg, Bela, Jo and Cas all said at the same time.

“You’re all hopeless.” Charlie said with a shake of her head.

\---

The first _pas_ class was scheduled for the morning. Filled with dread and caffeine, Cas entered the studio with everyone else. Naomi was already there and from the look on her face, she was planning on putting them through their paces. 

"Good morning, everyone warm up. We'll do some barre work then you will join your partner for today's class." She called out in her normal, no nonsense tone.

"This is bullshit." Meg muttered as she pulled off her jumper. "Though if you drop Hester I won't care."

"Don't tempt me." Cas muttered back. 

"Milton and Masters, I gather that you two are love's young dream but please stop gossiping." Naomi called out. Meg wrinkled her nose while Jo snorted loudly. Dean just looked mildly confused. 

"Do you think I should show her the sex tape I made with that bass player over the summer? Then she might get a clue." Meg whispered to Cas. 

"No, but if I'm drunk enough then I am watching that." Cas said. It wasn't because he wanted to watch Meg have sex, he just assumed it would be hilarious to watch. 

They warmed up and work through various positions at the barre. One that was over Naomi made everyone get together with their pas partner. Bela looked like she was chewing a bee. 

"If you drop me, I will shatter every bone in your body." She snapped to Inias, who rightfully looked terrified. 

“I…I won’t…I won’t drop you?” Inias said.

“Just remember, if you do then it will be the last thing you ever do.” Bela shot back.

Hester glided over with a smug look while Meg looked at her murderously. "Castiel, it's so nice to be dancing with you." She said in a sickly sweet tone. "Maybe now I can bring you back to the fold."

"Not likely." Cas muttered. 

"I'm amazed you can even dance with your head stuck so far up your own ass." Meg muttered just loud enough for Hester to hear. 

"I'm amazed you can dance. That little tumble last year could have ended your career." Hester shot back. Meg surged forward but Adam pulled her back. "Someone should really get you a leash."

“Maybe I should get one to match the muzzle you should be wearing.” Meg hissed before Adam dragged her away to get into position. Once Meg was gone, Cas gave Hester a cold and hard look.

“What?” She asked with faux innocence.

“Nothing…just, nothing.” Cas said with a shake of his head. “You could try being nice to Meg.”

“Not likely. The likes of her don’t belong here.”

“The likes of her?” Cas asked with a look of disdain directed towards Hester.

“Yes. Poor, badly trained and uncouth. She’s like a demon of the ballet world.” Hester muttered with her own look of disdain, this one directed at Meg. Meg spotted this and swiftly flipped Hester off.

“Miss Masters!” Naomi snapped. “If I see you do that in my class again it will the last thing you do.” Meg shrugged her shoulders.

“Worth it though.” She said, winking over at Cas while Hester scoffed.

“Like I said, badly trained and uncouth.” Hester muttered. Ok, Cas was really tempted to just drop her but he knew he would never get away with it.

With great difficulty, Cas managed to get through the whole class without viciously throwing Hester to the ground. She was a good dancer but so different from Meg. Cas was far too used to dancing with Meg. Hester’s technique was flawless but boring. Every move was spot on but without the passion that Meg possessed. It was like dancing with a robot. A very snippy robot.

Naomi pushed them all to the limits throughout the whole class. At one point it looked as though Meg was going to snap Adam in two. Bela complained almost non-stop about dancing with Inias and Naomi looked as though she needed a very large glass of wine. Or five. When the bell signaling the end of class rang, everyone let out a relieved groan. That was until Naomi clear her throat.

“This afternoon will be devoted to learning the adagio for your auditions on Friday. We will be watching very closely.” As if by magic, the relief in everyone’s face disappeared and were replaced with looks of worry. It was only the second day and Cas could already feel the pressure of senior year. How the hell were they all going to make it through the year without going insane?

\---

On Friday morning the senior class were all stood in Studio A before the first bell even went. The air was thick with nerves and the smell of coffee and green tea. All the students were looking around nervously while Balthazar and Naomi talked amongst themselves.

“I think I’m going to throw up.” Jo whispered to Dean and Cas.

“I already did, twice.” Meg said from the other side of Cas.

“That wasn’t nerves. That was the bottle of wine you drank last night.” Bela whispered.

“Potato, potarto.” Meg said with a shrug while Jo and Bela rolled their eyes. Dean shot Cas a smirk them nudged him. Balthazar was walking into the centre of the room and clearing his throat loudly. The room fell silent almost instantly.

“This year we are honoured to be putting on a new performance of _Romeo and Juliet_. You all the story by now, a clueless girl meets a cocky boy. They fall in love and three days later there’s a lot of dead people and crying people in the audience. It made Leonardo DiCaprio a household name before that god awful film about the boat.” Balthazar said bluntly. “It’s a classic, albeit dated, story. We’re creating an entirely new ballet to the story, new music and new choreography by myself and Gabriel so let’s try to do it justice without putting people to sleep.”

“Most inspiring speech I’ve ever heard.” Dean whispered sarcastically.

“That’s about as inspiring those speeches get.” Cas whispered back.

“The lead roles will be going our higher level students but we’re looking for corps dancers from the lower years. Their audition will be this afternoon so if you would like to watch, it starts after lunch.” Balthazar carried on.

“Yeah, because all the mini ballet bots want us there to peer at them butchering their pas de bourrée.” Bela said between warming up.

“Oh please, like you didn’t piss yourself when the older students watched us dance when we were younger.” Jo said rolling her eyes.

“Ladies this is a warm up for your body, not your mouths.” Naomi called. Jo rolled her eyes but swiftly shut up.

“Right everyone to the barre.” Balthazar called. Cas and the boys all brought the barres into the centre of the room and student gathered around, all trying to get the spots nearest to Balthazar and Naomi. “Pliés in first, demi, demi full, port de bras and rise, same second. Port de bras back, fourth, no grand plié. Press through the feet and your heels. Repeat until we tell you to stop. Music please.” Balthazar said. The music began as everyone went through the steps.

“Remember your arms Hester. Think dancer not dying pigeon.” Naomi called out. Cas worked through the steps trying to block out everything around him. This was his last year and he desperately needed to become part of the company. Getting the lead role was crucial. “Bela stop looking at yourself in the mirror, this is a studio not a changing room!” Naomi snapped. Bela stopped looking at herself, her cheeks flushing.

“Adam remember your core.” Balthazar said as he began to walk among the students. “Good Meg…Excellent Dean.”

“Teacher’s pet.” Cas heard Jo whisper. He tried to cancel them all out and just focus on the steps while still going over the adagio he had learnt yesterday in his head. Balthazar stopped next to him during the port de bras.

“Excellent arms Castiel.” He said. “Your skill has improved over the summer.”

“Thank you.” Cas said, making sure he didn’t falter even a fraction of an inch. As Balthazar walked away Jo snorted. Finally, after half an hour of going over and over the same moves, Balthazar called for the music to stop. Once again the room filled with a buzz of nerves.

“You have all been shown the adagio over the past few days and I hope you’ve been practicing.” Naomi said. Of course they had. They been doing nothing but going through all the steps since they had learned the adagio.

“Right, Cas you’re up.” Balthazar called. A tingle of nerves surged through Cas for just a moment but he pulled himself together because this was important, this was one of his final chances to show Balthazar and the others how talented he was. There was no room for a freak out. He needed this.

He started in his first position and as the music began all he thought about was the movement and his emotion. Nothing else mattered but the movement and keeping perfectly in time with the music. Every arabesque, every pas de bourrée was perfectly in time to the music. For those moments he honestly felt like he was flying. As he landed from his final grand jeté he felt a rush of electricity. There was a polite clap rippling around the room as the electricity slowly began to leave his body. He gave a small bow and made his way back to where Dean and the others were stood. In the corner of his eye, he noticed that Hester had been recording the whole thing.

“Holy shit Milton that was amazing.” Jo said with a large grin. That was where Cas’ group differed from everyone else. The likes of Hester, Rachel and Ava would all pray for the others to screw up. For their arms to be weak, their foot sickled or their leg not high enough. They were all at war with one another for the lead roles, their time in the spotlight, but Jo and Charlie were full of support.

Cas leaned against the barre, his feet bare while he wrapped up yet another toenail on the verge of breaking off, and watched the others as they performed their adagio. While Jo looked like she was praying Cas grabbed his foot roller to break up the tense feeling in his feet.

Bela had the perfect technique and all the grace of a principal dancer. Her feet never once faltering. A mask of calm and effortless ease across her face. When she finished Balthazar actually clapped.  

Jo danced like her life depended on it. Every move was executed like the slash of a knife and the determination in her eyes was burning. Bela danced with pure love for ballet while Jo and Meg danced like they were battling with ballet. Cas understood why of course, Bela had been raised for this from a young age and had always been the perfect, beautiful prima. Jo and Meg had fought for this, fought to learn the technique and fought for their places at Lawrence. Bela danced because it was all she had ever known, the others dance because they needed to.

Finally, Balthazar called Dean’s name. The room suddenly felt heavy as Cas listened to the music start and Dean seamlessly began his adagio. Every single pair of eyes were on Dean as he moved. Michael and Ava even got their phones out, just like Hester, to record him.

The videos Meg had shown Cas did not do Dean justice. The way he moved across the space was unlike anything Cas had seen before. Meg was right, his style and technique was unconventional. He didn’t move like Cas or Michael, they were all about the classical movements. He moved with complete grace but a determined fierceness that Cas rarely saw in the dancers at Lawrence. He was raw power and beautiful grace.

In short, it was impossible for Cas to take his eyes off Dean.

_Fuck._

“And just like that, everything changed.” Bela whispered into Cas’ ear. He knew what she meant; before every role had been known even in the auditions. Everyone knew where they would be. Dean’s arrival however changed that, he shook up the hierarchy without even realising it. Part of it worried Cas. It wasn’t about getting the lead, which had always happened, it was about being seen. Being seen and getting a contract with the company.   

“Thank you.” Balthazar said as he scribbled something down in his notepad. Naomi leant over and whispered something into Balthazar ear while Dean walked back to Cas. Cas knew what she was thinking. Dean’s technique was completely different to what Naomi knew and loved but there was no denying Dean’s talent.

“I’m going to have to keep my eye on you aren’t I?” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear. Dean smirked back, knowing full well how well his adagio had gone.

“Keep an eye on each other?” Dean offered.

“Bloody hell.” Bela muttered under her breath as she watched the pair of them.   

“Thank you everyone for today’s performances. The cast list goes up tomorrow morning. Don’t forget about tomorrow night’s gala. You are all expected to be there. Thank you.” Balthazar said before leaving the room, Naomi following him. Everyone packed up their things

As Cas was leaving the studio his phone buzzed. He glanced at the screen and saw Gabriel’s name.

_Balth said you killed it. Way to go Milton. I won’t give you shit if you pig out at dinner with your parents now._

“I don’t know about you, but I need caffeine, nicotine and a nap.” Bela said dramatically as she wrapped herself up in a huge cardigan.

“Same.” Jo and Charlie said in unison.

“Anna and Ruby have their audition in half an hour so we can’t be long.” Meg said, most of her attention being given to her phone screen. “Videos are already up.”

“Of what?” Dean asked.

“The auditions.” Meg said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Hester and Rachel have stuck them all over the internet. Couple of attention seeking bitches.” She muttered darkly. 

“They really put videos of themselves dancing online?” Dean asked.

“Not just of themselves, all of us. There’s a currently a very heated ranking discussion on Ava’s Facebook.” Meg said, her eyes still glued to the screen. She frantically typed something out and let out a barking laugh.

“I don’t even want to know what you wrote.” Cas said rolling his eyes.

“This school is crazy.” Dean muttered with a shake of his head.


	5. Part Four

**Part Four**

After a sleepless night, Cas, along with everyone else, was camped out in the main lobby waiting for the cast list to be posted. The younger years were sat together in their pyjamas, all of them clutching thermos cups full of green tea. Cas remembered when he was that young, sat with Hester and the others while waiting for cast lists to posted. All of them gossiping over who would be in the corps and who wouldn’t dance at all. They would all sit there watching the older students, hoping that one day they would be in their place. It felt like a million years ago.

“Good luck Castiel, I hope you get Romeo!” One of the younger students said with a smile as he walked past, scouting out Meg, Charlie and Jo.

“Thanks.” Cas said with a smile as he spotted Meg, sat down with her phone out and, once again, scrolling through it as if her life depended on it.

“God, all I want right now is a stiff drink. Like a whole bottle of Jack to myself and a huge, fucking pizza.” Meg muttered as she looked around the main lobby. “Why can't they just put us out our misery right now?” She added with a loud huff.

“Because this is the world of ballet. It’s full of sadists.” Jo muttered while opening a large bag of popcorn.

“Did you really bring popcorn?” Charlie asked as Meg reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

“I'm hungry and I'm hoping to see someone cry.” Jo said with a shrug of her shoulders. She yawned loudly and looked like she was going to cry with happiness when Bela and Dean appeared holding trays of coffees. Dean handed Cas his large coffee with a tired smile and sat down next to him. Dean had hardly slept the night before, Cas had heard him tossing and turning all night.

“Nervous?” Cas asked.

“Aren’t we always?” Dean replied. “We all want the best roles but at the same time we’re shit scared that we won’t be good enough.” He added. Cas raised his eyebrows in surprise at Dean’s words and watched the other boy dump several packets of sugar into his coffee. “What? I’ll run it all off later.” Dean said with a shrug.

They all sat in silence, drinking their coffee and listening to Jo and Meg eat their popcorn while they waited for the list to be posted. Occasionally the silence was broken by the beep of a phone. Parents wanting to know if the list had been posted no doubt. Cas’ own phone had beeped several times with messages from his parents and past students he still spoke to. After thirty minutes of waiting, Anna and Ruby came downstairs into the lobby, still in their pyjamas with hair pulled messily off their faces. They sat down next to Cas and Meg.

“No news yet?” Anna asked as she sipped at a cup of green tea she’d brought with her from her room.

“No, not yet.” Cas said. Anna gave him an anxious looking smile. Cas’ phone beeped again with a ‘good luck’ message from Jimmy. He quickly fired back a reply. They all sat there for several more minutes until a tiny first year came running into the lobby with an excited look.

“They’re coming! They’re coming!” She said excitedly.

“Either she’s too peppy or my coffee hasn’t kicked in yet.” Bela said.

“Probably both.” Meg said, her eyes still glued to her phone. “I swear ballet dancers are so annoying.”

“It’s a good thing you’re dedicating your life to being a space cowboy then.” Charlie said. “Who, in particular, is annoying you?” She asked.

“Two guesses.” Meg shot back.

“I’ll get it in one. Hester.” Cas said.

“Bingo. My entire Facebook feed is full of her running commentary. According to her, she has Juliet in the bag.” Meg said. “I dosed that fire by pointing out that Naomi called her a pigeon in the audition. Bird Brain did not like that.” She added, an evil grin spreading across her face. Cas shook his head at Meg while Dean looked on in fascination. He probably didn’t have to put up with this bullshit in Russia or London. 

Everyone sat up straighter as Balthazar and his assistant came waltzing through the doors. "Read it and weep my dancing minions.” Balthazar said while his assistant pinned the paper up to the notice board. There was a scramble to be the first one to the board but Meg won. She stuck her tongue out at Cas with such a smug look. He was tempted to kick her in the shin but that would fuck up her dancing, he wasn’t that cruel. Finally, he got to the board and looked at the list.  

**_Fall Performance_ **

**_Romeo and Juliet_ **

**_Direction by Balthazar Roché_ **

**_Choreography by Balthazar Roché and Gabriel Speight_ **

**_Cast List:_ **

_Romeo – Dean Winchester_

_Juliet – Bela Talbot_

_Friar Lawrence/Romeo Understudy – Adam Milligan_

_Rosaline/Juliet Understudy – Megaera Masters_

_Tybalt – Castiel Milton_

_Mercutio – Michael Cohen_

_Lady Capulet – Joanna Harvelle_

_Lady Montague – Charlotte Bradbury_

_Nurse – Hester Holmes_

_Paris – Inias Glynn_

_Main Corps – Rachel Sonya, Hael Lewellen, Hannah Carroll, Andy Gallagher, Eliah Schwartz, Ezra Gordon_

_Lower Corps - Anna Milton, Ruby Masters, Tessa McKeon, Ava Wilson, Carmen Porter, Layla Rourke and Cassie Robinson_

 “Romeo, oh Romeo. Look who got a lead role Romeo” Bela sang looking over at Dean. Dean looked like he was either about to dance or throw up.  

“I got Romeo?” He asked staring at the list. “Holy fuck…I owe Sammy $50 now.” He turned to Cas with a surprised look. “I bet him that you’d get it.”

“I said things were going to change.” Bela said.

“I’m totally going to break your foot so I can dance.” Meg joked.

“Well that’s the only way you’ll ever be cast in a lead role.” Cas heard one of Hester’s friends, probably Rachel, mutter. Meg pointedly ignored them.

“I hate how they insist on using our full names.” Meg said

“You’re full name is _Megaera_?” Dean asked with snort. Clearly, he’d gotten over the throwing up thing. Meg whipped round to glare at him. Surprisingly Dean stood his ground. It really was surprising, that look had made a corps dancer cry for an hour in the dressing room the year before.

“My mom, when she was around, was a mythology fan.” Meg said as her jaw tightened.

“Or a Disney buff.” Dean quipped.

“Of course she had to name me after a woman that gets killed by a muscular douchebag.” Meg said bitterly.

“She was pretty hot in the cartoon though.” Charlie piped up.

“ _Anyway_ …I haven’t been called Megaera since I set fire to my Nana’s kitchen.” Meg said with a sniff. “Full names is just shit, I mean who the hell is Charlotte?”

“Don’t start.” Charlie said with a groan. On her very first day Charlie had said that if anyone called her Charlotte she would glue their feet to the ground.

“The nurse? The _nurse_? I was the best one at that audition.” Cas heard Hester snap to Rachel and Inias. “Once again Balthazar and Gabriel’s little favourites are getting preferential treatment.” She added glaring over at Cas and the others.

“If you had been the best in that audition then you would have a better role.” Meg snapped, clearly giving up on her ‘ignoring people’ plan.

“At least they’re going to see me on stage. Have fun watching the show from the wings.” Hester snapped back glaring over at Meg. There was no lie that Hester and Meg had never liked each other. It had only gotten worse over the years.

“Well, at least you earnt your shitty role this year instead of fucking with my pointe shoes to get a role like last year.” Meg hissed. Hester went pale for a second as everyone knew what Meg was talking about. Cas could feel the air around him crackle with tension. No one talked about what happened the year before but everyone knew exactly how Hester had been involved in what happened.

“Oh Meg, so dramatic.” Hester said with sniff. She turned on her heels and stomped off, leaving everyone in her wake.

“One day I will snap her like a twig. It won’t be too hard because the bitch hasn’t eaten since June.” Meg hissed. “It’s only fair.”

“Right, coffee run.” Charlie said. “My fellow lady, care to come get coffee with me?” She asked Jo.

“Sure, I mean your son defiles my daughter and kills my nephew but go on then.” Jo said. “Daughter?” Jo asked turning to Bela. Bela shrugged. 

“Sure, we’re going to need all the caffeine to get through today.” She said.

"So...what’s the plan for tonight?" Jo asked.

"It’s the benefit gala right? The one that Balthazar was talking about." Dean asked. “Why would you need a plan? A gala is a gala.” He asked. Every year the school hosted a gala for the benefactors. It was always boring and filled with the same boring people. Even when Cas was friends with Hester he found it boring.

"Yeah, that's going to be a snooze fest so we normally do a cut-and-run, then do something fun in the city. Plus Sunday is the day of rest." Meg said. “Only fucking losers stay for the whole gala.”

"In other words, the day to cure a hangover." Cas said. All of them had been using fake IDs since they were sixteen so going out after the gala had been a thing for the past few years.

"We need to show Winchester the sights of New York." Charlie said happily.

"You guys do realise I've been to New York tons of times right?" Dean asked with a frown.

"Not with us you haven't." Charlie said. "Last year we lost Adam and he woke up in Staten Island.” She said proudly. “We actually have no idea how he got there. One second he was next to us in the club and the next, gone. Total Amy Dunne."

“He faked his own death, blamed it on his cheating husband then sliced his ex with a box cutter?” Dean asked. Jo, Meg and Charlie all looked at him with surprised looks. “Yeah fucking right, I read.” Dean said smugly. Meg rolled her heavily made up eyes.  

"Anyway, a drag queen called Lucinda brought Adam back to the academy the morning after.” Meg intoned. “We were pissing yourselves with laughter for days afterwards."

"Why do I get the feeling I've ended up in the rebel group?" Dean asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want to a part of the pastel prima posse?" Jo asked. “Because the Dean I used to know was all about classic rock and not giving a shit. You can go and be all buddy, buddy with Hester if you want to. We can polish up a nice stick to shove up your ass for you.”

"And miss being brought home by a drag queen? Never." Dean said. Jo slung her arm around Dean’s shoulder and gave him a grin.

“There’s the boy I once dared to eat dirt.” She said with a grin as they all walked together for their first rehearsal.

\---

The first rehearsal for _Romeo and Juliet_ was brutal. Even the simple choreography was demanding and complex. They had barely got through the warm up before Charlie looked ready to pass out. Cas’ feet burned as Gabriel worked them through the first scene. Sweat clung to his vest and he was half tempted to throw something at Gabriel’s head. Still, the feeling of really being back at the academy was like a drug. Ballet was his whole life and a contract with ABT was worth all the pain.

It was plainly obvious that over the summer everyone had been practicing. Cas was glad for his summer spent training in a Parisian dance studio. Jo's turns had improved, Bela's lines were flawless and Adam no longer spent all class looking at himself in the wall length mirrors. Cas did notice, with a smirk, that Hester was still robotic with her transitions. Gabriel picked up on that instantly and drilled Hester over it for a good forty minutes. 

Classes finished early because of the benefit gala. The younger students would all be required to be there to help hand out auction items and programme for the year ahead. Cas' year were of course, the main attraction. Despite his love for ballet, Cas was glad when Gabriel announced that classes were over the for the day and their cool down begun. Once he left the studio Cas felt a weight lifting off his shoulders. The first day was over and it hadn't killed him.   

“Hey Cas! Wait up!” It was Dean, hurrying down the hallway, still in his cool down clothes. Cas tried to think about why his brain scrambled as Dean came towards him.

“Hey…what’s up?” Cas asked. It looked like there was something on Dean’s mind.

“So…we’re friends…right?” Dean asked. “I mean, I know we’ve only just met each other but we’re roommates and…”

“Yes Dean. I think of us as friends. It would be awkward living in the same room with someone I didn’t consider a friend.” Cas asked.

“And you’re not pissed I got Romeo are you?” Dean asked warily. Cas snorted and shook his head. “I mean I know how everyone wants the best roles. You’re one of the best dancers here and everyone talks about how much you want a contract with the company.”

“If I were annoyed, do you really think I’d tell you? It would make things awkward.” Cas said. Dean still looked worried. “No Dean, I’m not pissed off that you got the main role.”

“Are you sure? ‘Cause I was talking to Jo and by the sounds of it, you’re a pretty big deal here. You get all the lead male roles and people like Balthazar and Gabriel love you.” Dean said. Cas noticed that when he was nervous Dean would shuffle his feet and even stammer ever so. Cas cursed himself for finding it endearing.

“Dean stop worrying. Tybalt is a great character and the choreography is going to be amazing. Well crazy but amazing seeing as Gabriel is doing it. He really likes to push his dancers so it’s going to be on the next level.” Cas said. “Besides, you’re Mary Winchester’s son. You give the academy good exposure but more importantly, you’re a great dancer. They weren’t going to bring you here and not cast you in a leading role.”

“I’d want to say that was really harsh but you’d probably know more than anyone what the world of nepotism is like.” Dean said. “I mean, you’re Amy and Richard Milton’s kid. You probably got shit handed to you on a plate.”

“Yeah…I know I didn’t get a main role during _The Firebird_ because of my attitude turns.” Cas quipped. “I work hard, really hard, but I’m still lucky because of my parents. Seriously, Dean, I’m happy for you about the role. You’re going to ‘dazzle’ those benefactors tonight.”

“Wait, _what_? I have to dazzle them?” Dean asked. “I have to talk to people? I can’t just stand there in a tux and look pretty?” Dean asked. Well, he could easily do that. Cas tried to ignore that thought though. He wasn’t going to develop a crush on Dean Winchester. It was too much of a cliché.

“No, you can’t.”

“Ah fuck. I hate trying to be fancy and all that shit.” Dean said with a childish sounding groan. “Do I seriously have to dazzle people?”

“Yes, you definitely have to dazzle at the gala benefit. They hold it at the start of every term. Once the cast list goes up they expect us to be their little ‘angels’ and ‘grace’ the benefactors with our talent. Being the lead means you’ll have to schmooze with them.” Cas explained. Dean looked like his world was about to implode. “Yes, that means a suit and tie _and_ talking to people.”

“Kill me now.” Dean said. “Please, kill me now.”

“What, and miss you having Bela as a leading lady? It’s going to be hilarious.” Cas said as the two of them started to make their way back up to their room.  

“So, changing the subject completely.” Dean said once they were back in the room. “Meg and Hester hate each other.” He added, very bluntly, as threw himself onto his bed. Cas had to admire Dean’s bluntness. He was used to catty people more than he was used to blunt people.

“There’s a lot of bad blood between them.” Cas said. “They’ve never liked each other, even from day one. It’s gotten worse over the years though.”

“Like with the pointe shoes things?” Dean asked cocking an eyebrow.

“That’s kind of a sore subject with Meg. She still hasn’t forgiven Hester.” Cas said scratching the back of his neck. “Um…it was after we got our roles in _Don Quixote_. Meg got the role of Kitri, she worked _really_ hard for it. It was a week into rehearsals and someone broke all of her pointe shoes.” Cas explained. “She tried to push through it because she really couldn’t afford to get a new pair. She danced on them and during our _pas de deux_ she fell and badly broke her foot. Hester got her role seeing as she was her understudy.”

“Fuck…” Dean said, letting out a low whisper. His brow creased as he took all of Cas’ words in. Maybe he was wondering if someone would do that to him in order to get the role of Romeo.

“Yeah, we knew someone had broken them but about a week later Michael told me that it had been Hester. Meg was in physical therapy for a long time as it was an awkward break.” Cas said. “She was in a lot of pain and it just made things even worse between her and Hester.”

“Wow that sucks. I mean, it was intense at the Bolshoi but we never did shit like that.” Dean said warily.

“What? No glass in the shoes? Acid to the face?” Cas asked. Dean snorted loudly.

“Nah man, we were more about dance than the drama.” Dean said with a shrug. “Same with London, we were just about the dancing.”

“Welcome to Lawrence, all it is here is drama. We live off it, less calories and all.” Cas said rolling his eyes. “I suppose we have it luckier than the girls, they’re kind of more competitive than us.”

“Still, I’m going to be walking around this place on high alert.” Dean said, still looking slightly worried.

\---

Later that evening Cas called his parents while he tried, and failed, to fix his tie. The gala was due to start soon and Cas had spent a good thirty minutes trying to make his tie look respectable. It wasn’t going very well.

“Hello darling!” Amy said as soon as the call connected.

“Hello mom.” Cas called out.

“You sound weird, is everything ok?”

“You’re on speakerphone, my tie isn’t going well.” Cas admitted. Amy chuckled loudly.

“Anna told us all about the casting. We’re so proud of you.” Amy said.

“Thanks mom. Sorry I didn’t call you earlier. It’s just been a busy day.” Cas said glaring down at his tie.

“Don’t worry, I know all about it.”

 “We’re about to go to head over to the gala so I thought I would give you a quick call. Are you going to be there tonight?” Cas asked.

“Of course Castiel. We spoke to Balthazar about it the other day. We have a dinner beforehand but we’re going to swing by as soon as we can. Try to be there when we get there this time.” Cas had missed his parents by only ten minutes last year. He had already been in a taxi on the way to Brooklyn when they walked in. “I’ve got to go and get ready, I’ll see you later tonight darling.”

“See you later, bye mom.” Cas said quickly hanging up as he failed yet again to do up his tie. “Fucking piece of shit.” He muttered.

“Having trouble?” Dean asked as he walked out the bathroom, already dressed in his suit. Cas was glad he had his tie to focus on because otherwise, his brain would have short-circuited. Dean Winchester in dance clothes was one thing, but Dean Winchester in a suit was on a whole other scale.  

“I hate ties.” Cas said with a frustrated groan. He wasn’t entirely sure if the frustration was down to the tie or Dean.

“Here, if Balthazar sees you looking ‘sloppy’ he’ll piss himself.” Dean said walking over to Cas. In seconds he had done up Cas’ tie perfectly. “Now you’re all good.” Dean said clapping Cas on the arm.

A flutter of something flurried around in Cas’ stomach which he desperately tried to ignore. He wasn’t going to go through this again, especially with someone like Dean. Cas was pretty sure that Dean was completely straight and would never be interested in Cas.

“Um…thanks.” Cas muttered. “So, you ready to do this thing?”

“If I have to. I’m just glad we’re not going to be there long.” Dean said with an easy grin. “Where did Jo say we were going after this?”

“She didn’t, last year it was a surprise as well and I’m pretty I can’t remember most of the night.” Cas said. The only evidence from the latter half of the night had been the blurry photos on Meg’s phone. “I know there are a few bars that Bela wants to go to.”

“Knowing Bela they’re all off Wall Street and full of bankers.” Dean said wrinkling his nose. “I saw the kind of guys she dated in London. All Law or Economic students.” Dean looked over at the wall length mirror dividing their beds and made a face at his reflection.

“You look good, don’t worry.” Cas let slip out before he meant it to. Dean made another face but still grinned at Cas.

“I feel like a total dork in this.” He said. “No chance of changing before we head out after the gala?”

“Half of the fun is seeing people’s faces when we turn up to a bar in Brooklyn. They can never figure out if we’re are actually fancy or doing it ironically.” Cas explained.

“Dude, I’ve never done anything ironically in my life. Don’t plan on starting now.” Dean said as Cas’ phone beeped with a text message from Bela.

 ** _We’re all dolled up and ready to go, stop staring at Winchester in his tux and get down here._** Cas chewed the inside of his cheek at Bela’s words.

“The girls are ready, are you ready?” Cas asked Dean. Dean gave him another mocking face before shrugging. “Is that your ‘I’m very excited for tonight Cas’ face?” Cas asked with a smirk. Dean flipped him as Cas fired back a text to Bela.

**_We’re on our way down._ **

**_Done staring at Winchester’s ass in his tux?_ **

**_Ok maybe five more minutes._** Cas shot back. Let Bela mull over that for a while.


	6. Part Five

**Part Five**

 

Cas and Dean met up with the others in the entrance hall of Lawrence. Everyone was dressed in fitted formal wear with Jo and Charlie looking more than uncomfortable. Dean laughed for a whole minute at the sight of Jo in a dress, that was until she kicked him, hard, in the shin with her heels.

“It’s not fucking funny Winchester, I hate these damn galas.” Jo said bitterly while Bela checked her make up in a small compact mirror.

“I don’t even wear a dress when I’m LARPing.” Cas heard Charlie mutter. He knew that during the summer Charlie took part in several role-playing events in her home town. They had something to do with a fantasy medieval realm but that was as far as he knew.

“Aren’t you some kind of queen?” Meg asked with a cocked eyebrow. Charlie snorted loudly.

“Yeah, a queen that goes into battle. Like I could fight in a dress.” Charlie said. “Balthazar is lucky we view him as some kind of God.” She added.

“The shit we do for Lawrence and ABT.” Meg muttered before letting out a heavy sigh. “The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave.”

“I can see why Balthazar likes you guys.” Dean said, sounding incredibly sarcastic. Meg quickly flipped him off and shot him a sneering look.  

They walked into the entrance hall of The David H. Koch hall, the promenade was full of wealthy benefactors, critics and company members for the New York City Ballet. Cas recognised several company members from the academy and gave them a nod. A few benefactors stopped both him and Dean for several minutes while the girls went to find the bar. A few metres away Michael and Adam were also getting a grilling from benefactors. Once they were free of people, Dean and Cas started walking towards the bar until Dean stopped dead.

 “Holy fuck my family is here.” He said as he spun round to stare at Cas. “I didn’t even know that they were going to be here, normally my dad hates this kind of thing. The came all the way from Kansas for this.”

“Your parents didn’t tell you?” Cas asked.

“I haven’t really had the chance to talk to them since I started here.” Dean said looking nervous. “I mean I told them that I got the role of Romeo but that was about it. Do…do you mind meeting them? You’re my roommate after all.”

“Of course not.” Cas said trying to hide his excitement over meeting Mary Winchester because he knew how annoying it was having people fawn all over his parents.

“Dean!” Mary cried when she saw her son. She gracefully made her way over to Dean and pulled him into a hug. Cas looked on in awe. Mary hadn’t danced for several years but she hadn’t lost the grace of a dancer. She still held herself like the prima ballerina she was.

“Hi mom, I didn’t know that you were going to be here.” Dean said between crushing hugs.

“Well, Mr Roché called us and ask if we would like to attend.” Mary said as she continued to hug her son.

“Mom you’re hurting me.” Dean said going red. Mary let go and smiled brightly at Cas. Moments later Mary was joined by her husband and a tall teenage boy with floppy hair. “Hey there Sammy.” Dean said giving the boy a punch on the arm.

“Hey Dean.” The boy said grinning. “Here was me thinking you were gonna be in tights.”

“Shut up loser.” Dean said.

“You’re the loser.” Dean’s brother shot back.

“Boys, we’re in _public_. Can you not fight for once?” Mary said sighing. “Honestly, I can’t take you anywhere.” She muttered under her breath. Dean gave his younger brother a smirking smile before he motioned to Cas.

“Mom, Dad. This is Cas Milton, he’s my roommate here at Lawrence.” Mary looked over at him with a smile while John looked vaguely interested. “Cas, this is my mom Mary, my dad John and my little brother Sammy.”

“It’s an honour to meet you.” Cas said shaking Mary and John’s hands. “I’m a big fan of your work Mary.”

“Oh thank you Cas. That’s very kind of you to say.” Mary said blushing. Cas realised that when Dean blushed he looked a lot like Mary. “Milton did you say? You’re not Amy and Richard’s son are you?”

“I am indeed.”

“Of course, you look just like Richard.” Mary said with a radiant smile. “You were at the Prix a few years ago weren’t you. I remember thinking that you were very talented.”

“Thank you.” Cas said going slightly red. He was used to being told that he was talented but this was _Mary Winchester_ , one of the greatest dancers in the ballet world. Praise from her meant a lot.

“I’m so glad that Dean’s settling in here and that he’s found good friends. We certainly hated it when he was over in Russia and England. It’s nice having my son back in the States.” Mary said.

“Mom.” Dean groaned sounding embarrassed.

“Well done on getting the part son.” Dean’s father said. Cas could tell the man was uncomfortable in his suit and about being in the David H. Koch hall. His eyes darted around the room as if he was searching for the exit.

“The fire exit nearest the bar is the better one, just in case you need it.” Cas said to John while Mary fussed over Dean. John Winchester looked Cas up and down with a surprised look.

“Milton wasn’t it?” He asked.

“Yes sir, Castiel Milton but everyone calls me Cas.” Cas said.

“And you’re a ballet dancer?” John asked. Cas could hear the disapproval in John’s voice but chose to ignore it. He’d grown to simply ignore people’s judgment over his chosen profession.

Though, in all honesty, John Winchester intimidated him. He was a powerful looking man. Cas might have rubbed shoulders with the most important and powerful people in the ballet world but he doubted that would impress John Winchester. Before Cas could say anything else Anna appeared at his side, her deep green dress suiting her pale skin and red hair perfectly.

“Cas, mom and dad are here.” Anna said before she spotted Mary and her mouth fell open. “Oh my gosh.”

“Mom, this is Anna Milton. She’s Cas’ younger sister and a student at the academy as well.” Dean said with a knowing look to Cas. He was taking all this in his stride.

“It’s lovely to meet you Anna.” Mary said with a warm smile as she held out her hand. Anna shook it but still looked star struck.

“We saw you perform just before you retired, you were extraordinary.” Anna gushed as Cas spotted his parents talking to Balthazar and Gabriel. Amy caught Cas’ eye and gave him a small smile. She said something to Gabriel and moments later she and Richard were walking towards Cas.

“Darling, so glad we caught before you fled.” Amy said with a smirk before kissing Cas on the cheek.

“Well, the appetisers are much better this year. Not a crab puff in sight.” Cas quipped. Amy rolled her eyes and Richard gave his son a proud smile.

“Congratulations on the role, Balthazar said that you were fantastic in your auditions.” Richard said. 

“Same role you had twenty years ago.” Cas pointed out.

“Ah, you’ll be miles better than I was. You have Balthazar and Gabriel at the helm. Gabriel has some big ideas.”

“I’m glad I have good health insurance.” Cas retorted. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to my roommate and save Mary Winchester from Anna’s clutches.” Cas added. He motioned over for Dean and with a few strides Dean appeared at his side. “Dean, these are my parents Amy and Richard. Mum and Dad, this is my roommate Dean Winchester.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Dean.” Amy said. For a fraction of a second Cas could see the awe in Dean’s eyes before he slipped on a cool, but respectable, mask.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Dean said, sounding far too polite. “I’m a fan of both your works. Please, let me introduce you to my parents.” Mary was still talking to Anna while John Winchester looked bored. Ruby had appeared out of nowhere and was chatting to the younger Winchester, Sam.

“ _Anna_.” Cas hissed quietly. She turned ever so and gave him a sheepish look.

“Mom, these are Cas and Anna’s parents, Amy and Richard Milton.” Dean said, still sounding far too polite. Both Sam and Ruby gave him a confused look. Sam had probably never heard his brother sound so polite.

As in the ballet world, Mary and Cas’ parents knew each other well enough to make small talk while John Winchester looked on, still looking bored and uncomfortable. At one point he reached for a glass of champagne. That was until Dean shot him down with a glare. John sighed loudly and asked the waiter to bring him a club soda.

“Yeah, like I’m gonna let you make an ass outta yourself tonight.” Dean muttered, loud enough for only John and Cas to hear him.

“Make an ass outta myself? At a _ballet_ party? Only one makin’ an ass outta themselves is you.” John shot back.

“You could try being supportive just once.” Dean said, his voice devoid of emotion but Cas could tell he was annoyed. 

“Let you go to dance classes didn’t I? Let you move to Boston, Russia and England didn’t I?”

“And complained bitterly about it the whole time.” Dean pointed out, his voice growing louder. Cas noticed Mary glance over their way. Cas nudged Dean on the arm.

“Why don’t we go and find the others? Let our parents talk?” He said, trying to calm Dean down. Dean nodded but glared over at his father.

“This is an important year for me. I was offered a place here because they want me for ABT, that’s huge. It's the best ballet company in the country. Just stop being a dick for once and accept that I’m a dancer. You freaking married one. It was obvious I’d follow in Mom’s footsteps.”

“No Dean, I expected you to join the family business. There’s a reason the shop is called Winchester and _Sons_. You were supposed to join me, not twirl off and be some queer little _dancer_.” John hissed. Seconds later Mary was at their side. Her eyes blazing with rage.

“For goodness sake, we are in _public_ John. This is an important night and we’re celebrating Dean getting a fantastic role. I should have left you at the hotel or back in Kansas.” Mary hissed. “Now stop being an idiot and socialise with people, without being bigoted. Dean has a fantastic chance of getting into ABT and you are not going to be the one to screw it up.” If it wouldn’t have been inappropriate, Cas would have given Mary a round of applause. While Mary dragged John over to stand by Cas’ parents, Meg sidled up to them.

“Winchester, I don’t want to compliment you because…well because you’re entitled. However, your mom is freaking cool. Dad’s a dick though.” She muttered.

“Yeah…yeah he is.” Dean said darkly. Cas’ heart went out to him. He looked so despondent when he should have been celebrating. "He's always been like that."

"That sucks ass." Meg commented. “Anyway, our cab is here. Bela, Charlie, Jo and Michael are waiting outside so come on.” Meg said. “We’ve been here long enough.”

“I probably shouldn’t just leave Sammy-”

“My sister will hang out with him, he’ll be fine.” Meg said. Dean did not look convinced. He had a reason to, Ruby was just as bad as Meg.

“Anna will be with them as well.” Cas added reassuringly. Dean still didn’t look convinced but he nodded. “Should we say good-”

“No, it’ll take ten minutes to get away from everyone. Seriously, the cab is here and Bela wants to go.” Meg said. “ _Come on_.” She added. Dean looked over at his parents with a pained look.

“If you want to stay here then stay here, we won’t drag you away.” Cas said reassuringly. “But, you got the lead role today and you should be celebrating that. I doubt you’d be able to do it here without worrying what your father would say or do.” Dean still looked wary but he nodded his head at least.

“Yeah…yeah Cas you’re right.” Dean said after a slight pause. “Let’s get going.” He added as a small, albeit sad, smile danced across his face. Meg let out a mocking cheer and strode off, no doubt to find the others before their cab left. “About my dad-” Dean said to say as he caught Cas’ arm. Cas stopped him.

“Everyone has their views on the world and on people. Your dad has his views even if they are close minded. You shouldn’t let that affect you. If anything, you just have more drive and passion to succeed. It will prove him wrong.” Cas said with a shrug of his shoulders. Not for the first time, he was incredibly grateful of how supportive his own parents were of his career. “Seriously Dean, you shouldn’t be worrying about him. You should be celebrating getting a damn good role.” He added giving Dean a fond smile before his phone buzzed. A message from Meg.

**_Stop eye fucking Winchester and get your fucking ass out here already you asshole_ **

**_You have such a poetic way with words Meg._ **

**_Hurry the fuck up or we’re leaving without you and your boyfriend._ **

“We better go before Meg drags us out here.” Cas said, stowing his phone back in his pocket and nodding towards the nearest exit.

“And you’re sure that Sam will be ok?” Dean said as they hurried towards the exit.

“He’ll be fine. I’ll text Anna and make sure that she keeps an eye on Ruby.” Cas said. Dean still looked dubious but Cas shot him yet another fond smile. When Dean returned the smile, Cas felt a nervous knot forming in his stomach. He needed to get over this sooner rather than later.  

\---

The bar they picked was on in Brooklyn. It was crammed with sweaty bodies and the music was pulsating. Cas and the other all looked out of place in their suits and evening dresses but they were past caring. The alcohol was cheap, the music didn't suck and they weren't surrounded by ballet people. That was all they wanted. Rounds of drinks were brought and drained at top speed. Dean brought shots of tequila and howled with laughter at Cas' wincing expression. He truly _hated_ tequila. The girls had barely been at the bar for a few minutes before Cas watched two greasy looking guys slide up to them. Both him and Michael gave Dean knowing looks as this happened every time they went to bars or clubs.

“Hey there.” The first guy said loudly so he could be heard over the music. Bela rolled her eyes as the bartender handed over the drinks she had just ordered.  She passed three bottles of beer over to Cas, Dean and Michael. 

“Hi.” Meg said making it sound like she wanted to be anywhere else.

“Can we get you ladies a drink?” The second greasy looking guy asked.

“Sorry dears, we have drinks.” Bela said holding up her scotch on the rocks. 

"I'm shocked Jo hasn't told them to fuck off." Dean said to Cas and Michael. 

"Give it time" Cas shot back as he nodded over to where Jo was stood. 

"So what do you ladies do?" The first of the greasy guys asked as he looked Jo up and down.

"We're dancers." Jo said giving the first guy a pissed look.

"Really?" The second guy asked, his eyebrows shooting skywards. Meg rolled her heavily made up eyes while Cas and Dean snorted into their drinks. “Dancers you say?”

"Yeah, classical ballet dancers." Jo said and a smirk spread across her lips when the guys' faces fell. "Yeah, so it's less nipple tassels and lace panties and more pointe shoes and bleeding feet." She added with a wicked looking grin. “I even lost a toenail this morning, it is wicked gross. Want to see it?” She added. The two guys quickly grabbed their drinks and headed off towards the dance floor. 

"How to lose a pervy guy in ten seconds by Joanna Harvelle." Charlie said looking proud. 

"Now why is it that when a girl says she's a dancer it's hot but when a guy says it, it's a deal breaker?" Dean asked.

"Because the world is programmed to think male ballet dancers are constantly after the dick." Meg said bluntly. 

"When in some cases it's only half the time." Bela said. Cas turned to glare at her and was surprised to see Dean do the same before he turned to Jo. 

"Come on Jo, let’s show these losers what kickass _pas_ partners look like." Dean said taking Jo's hand and moving towards the dance floor.

"And what was that?" Cas asked Bela as they watched Jo and Dean getting into the music. Cas had grown up with people assuming that ballet dancers were uptight but when the likes of Jo and Meg started dancing they looked just any other teenager.

“What was what?” Bela asked innocently. Cas gave her pointed look. "Fine. A joke about bisexuality?" She offered. When Cas' face didn't change Bela rolled her eyes. "Don't get your knickers in a twist Milton. It's just a joke. We all know you like boobs as much as you like dick."

"That wasn't what I was getting at Bela." Cas said before he turned to Meg. "Want to show Harvelle and Winchester up?"

"Always." Meg said leaping off her stool. For a second Cas saw a flash of a grimace flitter across Meg's face.

"Are you ok?" He asked taking her arm. Yes Meg could kick anyone’s ass but he still worried about after her injury the year before.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna take a leak then we can wipe the floor with Blondie and Adonis." She said trying to act nonchalant. Cas watched her hurry off to the bathroom and gave Charlie, Bela and Michael a look. 

"You saw that right?" He asked. Charlie nodded.

"She did it yesterday in pointe class." Charlie said. "I asked her if she was ok and she looked like she wanted to rip my head off. Like she would tell me anything anyway, she's your girlfriend."

"For the last time, Meg and I are just friends." Cas said.

"Who have sex?" Bela intoned. Cas groaned. He and Meg were never going to live that night down.

"That was once Bela. She'd just broken up with whatever-his-name-was and I-"

“Was pining after Zeke after he left for the company in Washington?" Charlie offered. Cas glared at her. "I'm just saying! Sure he was part of Hester's group but he was a good guy."

"You liked Zeke?" Michael asked looking surprised. "I never knew that."

"Like Cas would tell you something like that." Charlie said. "No offence Michael, but you kind of look like a judgemental bible salesman half the time." She added. "I'm surprised you even came with us tonight."

"Ever heard of making amends?" Michael asked. Charlie snorted loudly. 

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Cas asked. After all, they were in the middle of a crowded club. Moments later Meg reappeared looking a lot happier, her eyes sparkling. 

"Dance floor Milton, let's show these fuckers what $35,000 a year worth of training looks like."

"I'm not doing a one-hand presage lift before you ask." He warned. He might have drunk a bit during the evening but he wasn’t stupid.

"Fucking spoilsport." Meg said before she grabbed Cas' arm and dragged him towards the dance floor. 

Once he hit the dance floor Cas began completely overwhelmed by the music. He has fallen in and out of love with ballet in the past but he could never stop the passion he felt for dance. He threw his body into the music, Meg's body wrapped around his as they both let their bodies be in control. Meg rolled her hips against his, moving her body in time with the heavy beat of the music. Cas noticed several people watching her. Meg winked at him as if that was her plan all along. 

"Wanna fuck up their minds?" Meg yelled over the music. Cas stared back questioningly. Meg nodded over to where Jo and Dean were dancing away. "Boat." Meg simply said. Nerves crashed through Cas' body. They had tried that lift once and Meg nearly broke her shoulder. They were sober then as well.

Meg got it position which was nearly impossible on the crowded dance floor. People turned to watch them, it wasn’t surprising with how the light was hitting Meg’s toned, dancer's body. She shot Cas a wicked looking grin.

“If you die then I’m sorry!” Cas called over the music. Meg tipped back her head and let out a throaty laugh while Cas lowered his body, took hold of Meg’s waist and lifted her. The alcohol in his system was seriously fucking up his balance put he held on, regained his balance and lifted Meg perfectly. Her arms were spread out elegantly while the crowd around them stared in awe.

“Oh, it is on Milton!” He heard Jo cry as she and Dean appeared before them. Cas gently lowered Meg to the ground, Dean gave Cas an impressed look as he did so. “Winchester, Cambré press lift.” She ordered as she shot Meg a competitive looking smirk.

“Oh, it is _so_  on Harvelle.” Meg said.

“No, it is not. We are not having a lift off in a club.” Cas said.

“Lift off!” Charlie cried as she appeared with Bela at her side. Both them had their phones out. “I’ve already got a Facebook Live stream set up.” She said.

“Lift off! Lift off!” Jo cried. Cas rolled his eyes at Dean.

“Hey, I’m game if you are.” Dean said, his smile so wide and captivating that it was impossible to look away. Cas felt his stomach flip almost violently. Meg let out another throaty laugh while Jo high fived Dean. 

“Cambré!” Jo said to Dean.

“Bicycle!” Meg called to Cas. Rolling eyes Cas got into position. They went through every lift they had learned, laughing the entire time until Jo nearly kicked a random girl in the back of the head while in the middle of a fish dive.

“Fucking ballet bitches!” The girl screamed. Charlie was laughing hysterically as she ended the live feed and they all grabbed their things. Stumbling out the club Cas hailed a taxi while Jo and Charlie couldn’t stop laughing.

“Is it always like this?” Dean asked Cas. He nodded his head while rolling his eyes.

“I wish I could say no but it is.”

“I'm so fucking glad we don't have rehearsals tomorrow. I'd probably die." Dean said with a slight groan. "I'm gonna wake up tomorrow with a hangover from hell."

“Try in a few hours.” Cas said as he showed Dean the time. Dean swore and rubbed his eyes. They finally managed to hail a cab after a few minutes. By the time they made it back to the school Jo had fallen asleep, Bela had irritated the cab driver and they had all been nearly kicked out twice for Meg lighting a cigarette despite the clear **No Smoking** sign. Dean, Cas and Michael dropped the girls off on their floor then headed to their own. Cas and Dean said goodnight to Michael then, finally, they were in their room. 

"Tonight was crazy." Dean said with a shake of his head. "Cas..."

"Yeah Dean?" Cas said as he began pulling off his suit. He threw his damn tie onto his desk chair where it would probably stay for months. 

"Thanks...you know, for letting me come out with you guys tonight. For being nice to me after that shit with my dad." Dean mumbled. "You're one of the nicest friends I've had and I've known you less than a week." Cas could feel his cheeks burning red and he hoped that Dean couldn't see them. 

"Thanks...thanks Dean." Cas stammered out awkwardly. 

"And you fucking owned that lift off." Dean said. "I hate to admit it but if Jo hadn't of kicked that girl then you probably would have won." He added with a stifled yawn. Cas' cheeks grew even more red than before as Dean changed out his suit and into a pair of loose pyjama pants. "How brutal is tomorrow going to be?" He asked Cas as he slid into his bed. 

"Be prepared to lose toe nails." Cas said. Dean groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "This world is so glamorous." Cas added sarcastically. 

"Good thing we're not devoting our whole lives to it." Dean shot back, just as sarcastically. "Night Cas."

"Night Dean." Cas replied as he turned off the main light and climbed into his bed. Within minutes Dean was fast asleep. Cas could hear his heavy breathing from across the room. With a sigh, Cas looked over at Dean's sleeping form. He was stunning even when asleep. Cas really had to admit that maybe, just maybe, he was developing a huge crush on Dean Winchester. Fuck. 


	7. Part Six

**Part Six**

Everyone else was sleeping in the next morning so it was just Cas and Bela walking out into the crisp New York air. They stopped on the academy steps to light a pair of cigarettes while Bela leaned against the outside wall. Bela had left Meg passed out in their room until Dean was dead to the world in Cas’ room. Neither of them had heard from Jo or the others.

“How are you so alive this morning?” Cas asked Bela. She looked as flawless as she always did. Bela chuckled between drags of her cigarette.

“I'm from London society. I was sipping wine before I could walk Cas. Talbots don't suffer hangovers.” Bela said primly. Cas had known her for a few years and still he was convinced he didn't know anything about Bela. Apart from snippets, she never mentioned her family and the only life she ever talked about in London was the one with her housemates during the summer.

“Bela?”

“Yes Cas?”

“Your _pas de deux_ partner-” Cas started to say.

“Don’t even get me started. Inias is awful. Just awful.” Bela said sighing loudly as Cas handed a cigarette over to Bela. “I’m so close to going to Balthazar and complaining. My trust fund has paid for far too much at this school for me to be stuck with someone who can barely even keep up with me. I’m so glad I get to work with Dean for the show, he might be a dick but he’s a damn good dancer.”

“No Bela, not Inias.” Cas said sighing just as loudly as Bela. “The partner you had when you were in London.” He added hating that he was asking Bela about this. Bela snorted loudly.

“Oh please.” Bela said rolling her eyes. “You don’t want to know about my _pas de deux_ partner, you want to know about what happened with him and Dean.” Cas opened his mouth to protest but Bela cut him off. “You have been staring at him since day one.”

“I have-”

“Oh _please_ , yes you have. You called him walking sex. You’re always looking at him. It’s so obvious to everyone apart from you, and Dean apparently.”

“Great…just great.” Cas muttered.

“It's cute.” Bela said said. “We all saw how gutted you were over the Zeke thing last year. It would be nice for you to have a little dalliance with someone.”

“But Dean-“

“You met John Winchester last night didn't you?” Bela asked out the blue. Cas nodded. “He's an attractive man, in older man kind of way. I could see him as the head of a company in a noir style city.” Bela added with a smirk. “He has a lot of opinions about Dean.”

“Yes, I noticed that.” Cas muttered darkly.

“Do you really want to know what happened?” Bela asked.

“Are you actually going to tell me?” Cas asked. Bela liked to keep a lot of secrets, whenever people actually found out something about her it seemed like a miracle.

“Buy me a fat-free latte and I’ll tell you.” Bela said with a smirk. Cas rolled his eyes.

“Fine. One fat-free latte coming up.” Cas said motioning for Bela to follow him. She looped her arm through his and the pair of them walked down the academy steps towards the little coffee shop they frequented. “One black coffee, no room for milk, and one fat-free latte. Both small.”

“Only small?” Bela asked with a raised eyebrow.

“If I got you a large one you would whinge that it made to too bloated for rehearsals tomorrow.”  Cas pointed out.

“Very true. Damn you Milton.” Bela said. Cas paid for their drinks and the pair waited at the pick-up point. “You really want to know about Dean and my _pas_ partner?”

“I was just asking.” Cas said starting to go red.

“Black coffee and fat-free latte?” the barista called. Cas waved and picked up their drinks.

“Here.” Cas said, handing Bela her drink. “Now tell me.”

“ _Fine._ I loved my _pas_ partner. Not like _that_ , it was more ‘I want to marry your dancing skills’. Anyway, Dean came to London and the two really hit it off. _Really_ hit it off.” Bela said with a lot of emphasis.

“Dean’s…not straight?” Cas asked with a surprised look. Dean ghave off such a vibe that Cas would have never thought he was remotely queer.

“The damn boy is as straight as Adam’s chicken leg lines.” Bela said bluntly. Cas coughed on his coffee. In Adam’s defense, his lines weren't as crooked as they were the year before.

“So…”

“They dated for a few weeks then Dean dumped him. He was upset and quit. I lost my great _pas_ partner then I got the call from Lawrence. Dean stayed in London, probably trying to screw every other dancer there, and I didn’t see him until he started here. That’s the whole story.”

“So Dean stole your _pas_ partner?” Cas asked. Bela nodded. “This information wasn’t worth the fat free latte.” He said. True it was worth a free latte but Bela didn’t need to know that. At least Cas knew now that Dean wasn’t completely straight.

“Bollocks, now you know that you can jump on Dean’s dance belt and know that he won’t rebuff you.” Bela said between sips of her latte. “That’s what you were asking wasn’t it? You wanted to know which team Dean batted for.”

“You’re insane Talbot.” Cas said with a laugh. God he hoped that the laugh was nonchalant.

“You can say that but…I might have seen how you look at Dean but I've also been looking at how Dean looks at you.”

“What do you mean?” Cas asked with a slight frown.

“I've known Dean longer than you. Obviously not as long as Jo has known him but I do know him.” Bela said. “I know what his looks mean. He might act like the confident macho guy but he's a lot more than that.”

“Are you feeling alright?” Cas asked. “You said something nice about Dean…well almost nice.” Bela laughed and a grin spread across her face. That was until she looked across the coffee shop and her smile faltered. “What?” Cas asked following Bela’s gaze. Hester and a few of her friends were stood by the counter, all in costs of various pastel shades. Hester glanced over and spotted the two of them sat there. She whispered something to Rachel and sauntered over.

“Feeling a tad sore this morning?” She asked Cas and Bela once she was in front of them.

“We were fine until you got here.” Bela muttered.

“Have you seen the photos this morning? They're all over the Internet.” Hester said pulling out her phone and tapping away at the screen. She handed the phone over to Cas. His own face stared back. He was stood next to Dean and Mary with a smile on his face. “Very cute. Obviously that's the only one as you all snuck out. Didn't go unnoticed by the rest of us.”

“Hoping for an invite? You'll be waiting a long time.” Bela said. Cas shot her a look. The last thing they needed was a shouting match in a coffee shop.

“Look Castiel, I understand why you felt the need to take Winchester under your wing. He's a legacy dancer and rather good, you would want to keep him close because he's competition.” Hester said. “But can you please not drag the likes of Michael down with you? He's too good to be thrown into your world.”

“Who the bloody hell do you think you are?” Bela asked. “I was born and raised in Chelsea and Cas is from the Upper East Side. You’re not exactly Princess fucking Beatrice so get down off that high horse of yours.” Hester opened her mouth to reply but Bela held up her hand. “Don’t you have extra rehearsals to do? Because, for what I’ve seen, you need all the help you can get in order to even be half as good as I am.” Bela snapped. Cas tried to hold back his laughter as Hester turned on her heels and marched back to her friends with a sour look on her face.

“You’re a bit of a bitch sometimes.” Cas said to Bela with a fond smile.

“I take that as a compliment.” Bela said with a smile of her own. “We better head back to school, I’ve got a ton of reading to do for class.” Bela said draining the last of her latte. Cas nodded in agreement and finished off his own drink but his mind was on the story Bela had just told him. He had been trying to hide the growing attraction he felt for Dean and the knowledge that Dean wasn’t straight just added fire to flames.

\---

For the next few weeks every day was the same. The cast learnt the scenes and rehearsed for hours and hours on end. Gabriel’s choreography was the most demanding choreography they had ever been taught. Everyone was pushed harder than ever before and the air was thick with determination. Cas could see it on the faces of dancers he had known for years.

It took nearly two weeks for Bela and Dean to get a hang of the balcony scene. Jo had to be held back by Charlie at one point during a scene with Hester and the fight scene between Dean and Cas was so challenging that Dean called Gabriel every name under the sun.

Cas too, was pushing his body further and harder than ever before. At night his muscles burned, his feet peeling away with red welts for floor burn spread across the tops of them. It was during the evenings when he could finally relax, lying in bed with a book in his hands after spending endless hours in the studios. Dean seemed to be pushing his body just as much as Cas. He would be in the studios rehearsing with Bela long after the other students were done for the day. Cas was beginning to see the pressure get to Dean. It lay heavy on his broad shoulders. _Like the dancer’s version of Atlas_ Cas thought one evening when Dean walked into the room they shared. The black circles under his brilliant eyes were incredibly noticeable.

“Now I remember why I hated that girl at Royal.” Dean muttered, throwing his dance bag onto the floor and collapsing on his bed. The boy let out a load, and very pained sounding, groan. “If she screams…at me one more time…I’m drowning her shoes in…a fuck ton of acid. I swear…I’ll do it.” His voice was slightly muffled by his covers but Cas got the gist of what he was saying.

"Are you ok?" Cas asked as Dean let out a low hiss. Dean looked over at him with a wincing look.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine." Dean lied. It was clearly written all over his face that he was lying as well. 

"Bullshit, I'm not going to use your pain to my advantage to steal your role." Cas said. He'd leave stuff like that to the others. "Tell me what's wrong." 

"I fucked up my back earlier and I've run out of heat cream. I was going to run to Rite Aid but, honestly, my back is hurting like hell." 

"I've got some in the bathroom." Cas said hurrying into their shared bathroom and grabbing the tube from the medicine cabinet. He was always stocked up on the stuff in case his joints were hurting or Meg's old injury flared up. "Here." Cas said as he walked back into the room. He threw the tube at Dean, who gave him a pitiful look.

"Without sounding like a total damsel in distress, could you help me? I've got T-Rex arms and can't freaking reach." Dean asked. Heat flared up in Cas' chest as Dean peeled off his tight shirt and turned his back to Cas. It was a good thing Dean couldn't see him as Cas was sure his cheeks were flaming red. 

"Uh...yeah." Cas said, trying desperately to sound casual. Dean passed him back the tube and moments later Cas was spreading the cream along Dean's muscular back. 

"Man, Bela might look like a feather but lifting her all day can get fucking painful." Dean grabbed.

"You should go and see the physical therapist just in case." Cas pointed out.

"Nah...I'm not too hot with stranger touching me."

"And I'm not a stranger?" Cas asked. If Dean knew the thoughts running through Cas' head he probably would have preferred the physical therapist.

"Dude, we're roommates." Dean said with a snort. "I mean, we could turn into massive assholes and try to destroy each other but that sounds like effort."

"So you're too lazy to compete against me?" Cas asked with a snort of his own.

"I did all that stuff in Moscow and London." Dean said. "Besides, I can imagine that Meg and Bela could crush me if I tried to fuck up your chance of getting into ABT."

"Yeah they would." Cas said honestly. "Actually so would Charlie and Jo, they're pretty protective of their friends." 

"It's nice that you guys are so close."

"Wasn't always like that. I was friends with Hester and everyone when I first got here."

"No offence but you really don't look like their kind of person." Dean said, looking over his shoulder and giving Cas a smile. He was stunningly beautiful when he smiled. 

"Um...none taken. I've changed a lot over the years." Cas managed to stammer out. Heat was spreading across his cheeks and it had everything to do with his hands roaming over Dean's back. “So, bad rehearsal?” He asked.

“We were going over the balcony scene again and Bela screamed at me. In French. For five whole minutes. I haven’t got a fucking clue about French outside of ballet terms.” Dean said as he rolled onto his back, kicked off his shoes and let out another groan. “She didn’t appreciate me swearing at her in Russian.”

“She hates it when I do it.” Cas said, placing a bookmark in the book he was reading so he could give Dean his full attention.

“You know Russian?” Dean asked in a surprised voice. Cas nodded.

“Yeah, I’m actually fluent in it.” Cas said.

“I didn’t know that.” Dean said.

“My grandparents on my mom’s side are Russian. They still live there, we go over and see them every Christmas. Russia in winter is hell on earth.”

“Tell me about it!” Dean said with a laugh. “When I was in London everyone would complain about the cold. I said that they didn’t know cold until they spent a few winters in Moscow.” Dean said with a snort. “Wow, I didn’t know that you had Russian family. Actually, we really don’t know much about one another do we?”

“Pretty bad seeing as we’ve been roommates for nearly two months.” Cas said. While he spent nearly all his time in Dean’s company, Cas had to admit that they weren’t that close. He wished they were, there was something so fascinating about Dean, but they were both just so busy with endless rehearsals for _Romeo and Juliet._ The only time they actually spent any real time together, just the two of them, was when they were rehearsing the scenes between Romeo and Tybalt.

“We should probably work on that.” Dean said as he sat up to look at Cas.

“Well…this is going to sound stupid but its Thanksgiving in a few weeks.” 

“I know, that doesn’t sound stupid Cas.”

“Will you let me finish?” Cas asked. Dean snickered but motioned for Cas to proceed. “Well why don’t you have Thanksgiving at my house? My parents always throw a big party with this huge dinner. You should come.”

“Really? Your parents are cool with you just inviting me?” Dean asked.

“They’ll be fine with it. Half the faculty from the school are there and members of ABT. It’ll be a long evening but the others and I always have a good time.” Cas said, knowing full well that there was a hopeful smile spread of his face.

“Jo and the others are going?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, well Bela doesn’t believe in Thanksgiving so to her it’s just another party with expensive wine. Meg and Ruby only have each other, Charlie can never afford a plane ticket home and Jo says that Thanksgiving at her house gives her week long migraines.” Cas explained.

“Hey I know Ellen and Bobby, they’re awesome people but I can imagine that Thanksgiving at their house is as crazy as it at the Winchester house.” Dean said. “Sounds like it could be a cool night.” Dean looked like he was going to say something else but his phone beeped loudly. He looked at the screen and let out a guttural cry.

“Bela?” Cas guessed. He’d danced main roles with Bela before, he knew just how arduous she could be.

“I spent two hours in the studio with her. I am not going back there to practice our lift. Especially when we still need to go over our fight scene between Romeo and Tybalt.” Dean said. He tossed his phone onto his bed. “Fuck this…want to go and grab a drink?”

“Now? It’s nearly curfew.”

“You’re Castiel Milton. I’m Dean Winchester. I think we can get away with going out after curfew.” An excited smile spread across Dean’s face. “Come on Cas, I thought I was friends with the rebel misfits of Lawrence.” He added in a teasing tone. Cas knew he was only doing it to get Cas to agree in going out, the dumb thing was that it worked.

“Fine, let’s get dressed and go.” Cas said. He knew he shouldn’t let Dean persuade him like that but he really couldn’t help it.

“Atta boy.” Dean said as he hurried to the bathroom. “I’m gonna shower then we can go.” He added, looking like an excited child. Cas rolled his eyes but still changed out of his clothes and into a t-shirt and jeans. Dean was out the bathroom and ready to go about ten minutes later.

Sneaking out was easy. Cas had been doing it for years and soon the two of them were on the subway, heading to the Lower West Side. Cas decided to take Dean to one of his favourite bars. The bar had live bands nearly every night and didn’t card. Dean looked like he was finally relaxing now that he was away from the school.

They grabbed beers from the bar, Cas giving a friendly nod to several of the regular bar staff, and found one of the few empty tables. An indie rock band were just finishing their first song in the corner of the bar. They actually didn’t sound too bad.

“See? This is better than being screamed at in French by Bela Talbot.” Dean said with a grin between sips of his beer. “God, I needed this.” He said with an almost pornographic moan.

“You know Bela is going to kill you tomorrow, right?” Cas said between sips of his own beer.  

“Probably but I’m past caring.” Dean said with a shrug. “Bela gave me enough shit when I was in London. Seriously, I danced with her for years so I’ve seen every kind of Talbot breakdown. I’m really close to finishing my education so I really couldn’t give a damn what she does now.” Cas let out a surprised snort and Dean gave him a smile. “What? I’m just being honest.”

“I can see that.” Cas replied. “You’re really not like most of the other dancers.”

“Of course not, I’m Dean Winchester.” Dean said with an arrogant grin.

“You know what I mean. Most dancers, well a lot of them are stuck up assholes. I’ve met a lot of them in my time, you’re not like that.” Cas said. He knew he was being too honest, it has always been a fault of his, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“Because I’m adorable?” Dean asked, fluttering his eyelashes. Cas rolled his eyes and went back to drinking his beer. “I get what you mean…I just couldn’t see myself being one of those stuck up dancers. Sure, I’m pretty damn lucky. This is kind of, like, the family business…well it’s my mom’s business. It’s in my blood thanks to my mom. I get that I’m this ‘big thing’ ‘cause I’m a legacy dancer but that don’t mean that I can act like a massive tool.” Dean then said. “If I weren’t a dancer then I’d just be like every other guy in the world. Fuck, I’m pretty much like every other guy in the world, I’m just able to do a fucking awesome grand pilé.”

“I think that’s the most you’ve ever said to me.” Cas said with raised eyebrows. Dean opened and closed his mouth several times, a bit like a fish, before he retorted.  

“No it’s not, we talk all the time.” Dean said, though he looked embarrassed.

“Yeah, about dancing or what kind of coffee you want.” Cas pointed out. “Like you said in our room, we don’t know each other that well.”

“Well shit, you got a point.” Dean said running a hand through his hair absentmindedly. He flashed Cas a grin and Cas really did try to ignore how his stomach flipped. “We should probably rectify that Cas, we’re roommates after all. Then again I do brutally kill you after banging your cousin.”

“Well shit, you have a point there Dean.” Cas said with his own grin. “Here I am drinking with the enemy.”

“Well there is that crappy saying about keeping your enemies close.” Dean shot back, his grin widening. Cas felt his skin prickle with heat. Dean Winchester really was incredibly attractive when he smiled. “So tell me about yourself Castiel Milton.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Well, you said you’re from New York? Have you always lived here?” Dean asked.

“Yes. I’ve lived in Manhattan my whole life. Compared to you I’ve lived a sheltered life.” Cas said. Dean snorted. “It’s true. I’ve travelled all over for dance but I’ve never lived anywhere else but New York.”

“You’re really not missing out Cas. Boston has cheesecake, Moscow is cold and London is full of bicycle riding hipsters. Oh and tourists. So many fucking tourists.” Dean said between sips of his beer. “You know, this band doesn’t suck.” Dean said nodding over to the band. Cas had to nod in agreement.

“What kind of music are you into? I mean, apart from classic rock.” Cas asked. He’d heard Dean play a lot of music in their room and nearly all of it was classic rock.

“What’s wrong with classic rock? Judging me because it’s not ‘ballet’ enough?”

“Have you met Gabriel?” Cas asked. “The guy is one of the world’s best dancers and I’ve seen him dance to every kind of music imaginable. Two Christmases ago he got drunk and performed an eerily perfect routine to Beyoncé.”

“Please tell me that there are videos of that.” Dean said with a chuckle.

“And photos.” Cas said.

“Ok so I’m not a Beyoncé fan but I do listen to other stuff that isn’t classic rock. I mean, Bob Dylan is the shit.” Dean said. Cas had to agree with that. “Can you speak any other languages apart from Russian?”

“Yes…I’m fluent in French, Italian, German and Dutch as well as Russian.”

“Fucking hell…are you even human?” Dean asked, looking at Cas with a look of such wonderment. Cas went bright red at the yearning in Dean’s gaze. “Have you just spent the last eighteen years learning languages and becoming a ballet badass?”

“I also learnt how to rollerblade one summer.” Cas said and dean snorted on his beer. “I just liked languages when I was younger. I grew up knowing both English and Russian thanks to my family then when I was younger I became really fascinated with learning other languages. You can tell that I didn’t have many friends before I started at Lawrence.”

“I don’t believe that for a second Cas, you’re pretty fucking awesome in my eyes.”

“Thank you Dean.” Cas said going red once again. After his conversation with Bela the morning after that gala, Cas had taken more notice of how Dean interacted with him. Was Dean flirting with him or was he just being friendly? Was Dean like this with everyone? Cas had watched him with the likes of Charlie and Jo and he always joked around but he never spoke to them in the same way he spoke to Cas. It made him wonder. Would Dan reciprocate the feelings that Cas had been trying to hide since the start of the term?   


	8. Part Seven

**Part Seven**

Cas watched with fascination as Meg put her face together. Beige foundation carefully applied. Powder, blush and something shimmery followed. He had grown up around this, when he was tiny he used to sit with his mother while she got ready for shows. The other ballerinas would coo over him and offer him tips on foot placement and strong arms.

Next, Meg added a strong line of eyeliner, darkening her eyes until they looked dark and mysterious. She was skilfully applying dark red lipstick when Dean waltzed into the room. He had been in one of the studios rehearsing with Jo.  

"Oh hey, what are you guys up to?" He asked looking over at Meg's made up face and tumbling curls.

"Headed to a gig in the village." Meg said while she looked at her reflection. "Fucking killer rock band we found last year. Bridge and tunnel kids cream over them but they rock too hard for me to hate them."

"Do you want to come with us?" Cas asked Dean. "I didn't know if you and Jo would be working on your pas piece tonight." He added by way of explaining why he hadn't asked Dean to come with them before. Between rehearsals for _Romeo and Juliet_ , they had a pas assignment just a few days later.

"Charlie and the others going?" Dean asked.

"Nah, Charlie hates them and Bela wouldn't know rock if it fell out her ass. Jo's tired so it was just gonna be me and Cas." Meg said coming up an eyebrow as she looked over at Dean. "You sure you want to hang with Megstiel?"

"Megsti-what?"

"Nickname Bela gave us last year." Cas said flippantly. "It's stupid. You'll have a nickname soon enough."

"Ugh I think he already does." Meg said rolling her eyes. 

"A nickname he wants Meg." Cas pointed out. "So you want to come with us?"

"Yeah sure, give me fifteen minutes to shower and get changed then I'm good." Dean said hurrying into the bathroom he shared with Cas. Meg turned to Cas with an exasperated look.

“What?” Cas asked. Meg wasn’t Dean’s biggest fan but Cas thought she would at least spend an evening with him.

"Do we have to?" She asked. Cas fixed her with a hard look. "You're gonna be making sex eyes at him all night."

"No I'm not, I'm going to listen to the music." Cas said.

“Bull-fucking-shit. You’re going to be staring at him all night like he’s a slab of meat.” Meg said as she looked over her makeup. "Gonna be fucking in the bathroom before midnight." She muttered. Cas threw a pillow at her.

"It's not like that and you know it isn't." Cas said. “Seriously Meg, he doesn’t even know that I like guys.”

“Oh please, you practically shit glitter and rainbows.”

“That’s offensive.” Cas said. Meg scoffed loudly and went back to filling her lips in with dark red lipstick. 

“I’m just saying, you know he likes guys after what Bela told you.” She said between lipstick applications.

“Just because he’s bisexual doesn’t mean he’s going to like me like that.”

“Have you seen you? You’re a good looking angel.” Meg said with a shrug.

“Keep it in your pants Meg.” Cas shot back with a smirk. Meg flipped him off before finishing off her make up.

When Dean walked out the bathroom fifteen minutes later he was dressed in a pair of dark, ripped jeans, a worn 70's band t-shirt and a plaid shirt. His hair still damp. 

"Ready?" Cas asked. Dean nodded, a huge grin spread across his face. 

"Haven't been to a gig for ages." Dean said. "There wasn't that many great places to go when I was in Russia and I was always too busy in London."

"What? Those Russians don't know how to get down with the bass?" Meg asked, her perfectly made up eyebrow raised. Cas knew Meg was mocking Dean purely because she thought Cas liked him. True Cas knew that Dean wasn't completely straight but that didn't mean he was going to do anything. 

"Shockingly, no." Dean said. "So...do we need to grab a cab?"

"Nah, Milton has us covered." Meg said as they left Cas' room and headed downstairs. 

The common room was full of students settling in for the night. Cas caught a few students looking at them wistfully. He knew they would have given anything to be leaving the academy with him. It wasn't even the friendship they craved, they just wanted to get closer to dancing legacies. 

"Town car?" Dean asked once they were outside the academy. Lincoln Centre lit up like a Christmas tree. There must have been a play on that evening as the centre was packed. 

"Yes, it's easier than getting a cab." Cas said as he waved over to his driver. "Evening Frank." He called as they got closer to the car. 

"Good evening sir, Greenwich this evening." Frank said while he opened the door for them. Meg slid inside with a smirk on her dark lips. 

"Please Frank."

"And as it is the village I assume we are practicing the past curfew routine." Frank commented. Dean snorted. 

"Got it in one Frank, there's post-gig pizza in it for you." Cas said.

"As long as it's not loaded with peppers like last time." Frank said while Cas and Dean climbed into the car.

"You guys do this a lot?" Dean asked.

"We might be ballet dancers but we're not robots, we need to get out of there sometimes." Meg said. "Hey Frank, is it cool if I smoke in here?" She called to the front of the car. 

"If you throw in a coffee along with that pizza then sure." Frank called back. 

"Oh Frank, if only you were thirty years younger." Meg said as she lit up a cigarette. 

When they got to the club Cas told Frank he would text him when they were done. As Frank drove off Meg waltzed up to the front of the line. Dean shot Cas a questioning look. 

"She knows everyone. She's Brooklyn born and bred but we're in the village so often, everyone knows Meg." Cas explained while they watched Meg give the bouncer a fist bump. "She knows all the good 'B' people; bouncers, bartenders and busboys."

"While you know all the good 'D' people?" Dean asked. He chuckled when he saw Cas' confused look. "Dancers, directors and drivers."

"Oh yeah, Cas knows his way around the D." Meg quipped as she waltzed over to them. "You fuckers coming in? The band is starting soon and I'm not cutting a bitch to get a good spot." She said. Cas rolled his eyes at Meg's bluntness but followed her into the club. 

It was rammed. Full of leather clad twenty-somethings and kids from New Jersey. The music was deafening and the air stank of stale beer. Cas breathed in and smiled, he had missed this. He might have been born for classical ballet but he loved places like this.

"Bar!" Meg yelled. "Beer?" She asked. Both Dean and Cas nodded and they watched as Meg sauntered off. A bartender grinned when he saw her. With a wicked grin Meg leant across the bar and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Several people who had been waiting at the bar for a while groaned loudly.

"Told you." Cas said into Dean's ear. "All the good 'B' people." 

"You weren't kidding." Dean yelled over the music. They navigated their way through the crowd to get near the front and by the time Meg found them, drinks in hand, the band were starting their first song. The bass player spotted Meg and winked at her. Meg winked back and blew him a kiss.

"Add bass players to that list." Cas shouted over to Dean. Dean grinned as he got into the music. He moved like a dancer, you could see the training in the way he moved his body. 

After the first few songs Cas became lost in the music. It had been so long since he had been able to let loose like this. Meg hollered at the band, her dark hair flying around as she danced. Cas noticed her moves weren't as wild as they used to be and he thought back to Meg's injury. He had seen her wince a few times in class or rehearsals. There had been that time in the club, after the gala, as well. Cas made a mental note to keep a closer eye on her. She was probably pushing herself too hard during rehearsals.

By the time the band finished their set the air was heavy and hot. Cas had drunk several more beers and could feel the freeing feel of the alcohol running through his veins. Meg was dragged away by the bass player and Cas shook his head at Dean. 

"Should we grab her?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head again. 

"Nah, she'll meet us at the pizza joint in a while." He said. "Come on." He motioned for Dean to follow him. A few people smiled or waved to him as they left. 

"You're as bad as Meg." Dean said. 

"I'm a New Yorker. Raised on the Upper East side." Cas said with a shrug. "This might be a huge city but we spend a lot of time around here. People get to know you." He explained. They walked to the next street to the pizza place Cas always went to when he was in the village. "One of the best places in the city." He commented. “It looks like a hole but the food is amazing.”

"I'll hold you to that." Dean said. They ordered their food, as well as grabbing a soda for Meg, and sat down at a small table. "Thanks for letting me come with you tonight."

"It's fine, we're friends after all." Cas said. At least, he hoped he and Dean were friends. 

"Yeah...I'm actually grateful as fuck that I met you guys. I don’t know if you know this but Lawrence has a reputation."

"For crazy, anal retentive dancers?" Cas guessed. Dean snorted but nodded. "Most of them are. I would have been if it weren't for the likes of Meg and Jo."

"Yeah, Jo is awesome. It's good to see her again."

"Bela too?" Cas asked. Depending on how many hours they spent dancing together affected how much Bela and Dean got on. Most days they looked ready to strangle one another. Cas wondered if Bela was still mad about what happened in London.

"Bela is bit more complicated. We kind of fucked up our friendship back in London." Dean said. Their food arrived and Dean was silent for a few minutes while he ate his giant slice of pizza. "She probably told you what happened." 

"With her dance partner?" Cas asked. He wasn't going to lie and pretend he didn't know what Dean was talking about. That would have been a dick move. “She mentioned a few things but not the whole story.”

"Yeah...I shouldn't have done because Bela lost a good partner." Dean said, running his fingers through his slightly gelled hair.

"What happened?" Cas asked. "You...you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He added quickly. 

"Nah it's cool." Dean said before taking a deep sigh. "He was a really cool guy. Really cool. A kickass dancer and we just clicked. I...Bela probably told you I'm bi."

"She said something about it." Cas mumbled.

"Yeah...I'm not ashamed of it, I know it sort of gives into the ballet stereotype but I'm past giving a shit. I’m who I am, if people have a problem with it then they can fuck off." Dean said. "Anyway, we met and we clicked. He was cool and hot as fuck but...he wasn't...bi, you know? Kind of in the closet. I didn't want to be after I'd spent the best part of three months screwing the guy nearly every night. I wanted to go public, he didn't. I broke it off so he left the school. Went to another one in London. Bela went crazy and blamed me."

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't want to hide. That's understandable. I get it…I really get it."

"Thanks. Still, Bela didn't see it like that. She blamed me and wouldn’t let it go. When she left I thought things would change but they didn’t. Everyone in London was either pissed at me or judged the hell out of me for being bi. I loved it in London but when Lawrence offered me a spot I took it. I wasn’t close to anyone in London by then so I wasn't leaving a lot behind." Dean said, his voice sad. 

"Well if you left Lawrence then you'd be leaving a lot behind." Cas said. 

"Yeah?" Dean asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. We're friends and you have Jo here too." Cas said and he said that, the tips of his ears began to grow hot. He was sure he could keep his slight crush on Dean a secret but times like this made it harder. 

"Thanks Cas. That…that means loads." Dean said and he sounded like he meant it. “Hey…when you say that you understand not wanting to hide…you meant that as…what?”

“Everyone assumes that male ballet dancers are gay…it’s hard to be one of those stereotypes but I don’t want to hide it.” Cas said.

“So you’re…”

“I don’t like to label stuff. I like people, regardless of gender. If I like their personality and find them attractive then it doesn’t matter to me if they’re male or female.” Cas explained.

“That’s pretty damn cool Cas, not gonna lie.” Dean said. Cas smiled and was about to say something when Meg came sauntering into the pizza joint. 

"You fucking rock." She said when Cas handed her the can of diet soda. Her clothes smelt of weed. Cas knew of her drug habit but if they bumped into an RA back at the academy she would have some explaining to do. “What?” She asked when she saw Cas’ look.

“You stink.” Cas said bluntly.

“Don’t be such a square.” Meg shot back.

“Good thing Frank has body spray in the car.” Cas said. Meg rolled her eyes while Cas pulled out his phone to send a message to Frank. “If you get caught one more time you’re out, you know that.”

“Blah blah blah. Sometimes you sound like such a pastel prima. Throwing up after every meal is fine but smoke? God, that’s the end of the world.” Meg said. “Where’s the cool Cas I know?”

“He’s still here but he worries about you.” Cas shot back. Meg scoffed loudly.

“Well don’t be worried, I’m in-fucking-vincible.” Meg said, her smile slightly glazed over. Meg drained her soda while Dean finished his food. Not long after that Cas’ phone beeped. Frank was waiting for them. “That Frank?” Meg asked.

“Yeah, come on. We better head back before we get in trouble.” Cas said. The three of them met Frank outside. Meg did indeed douse herself in body spray while Dean looked on with slight amusement.

When back at the school they dropped Meg off on her floor and grabbed the elevator back to their own floor.

“Does Meg do that a lot?” Dean asked between tiny yawns.

“Does she do what a lot?”

“Drink a lot and get stoned.” Dean said. “Does she do it a lot?”

“Not lot but…it’s her way of coping with everything. She’s had a shit life.” Cas said. “She knows I don’t really agree with it but she’s one of my best friends, I’ll stick by her no matter what.” He explained. Dean gave him a long look, a mix of so many emotions that Cas really didn’t know what to say. “Ever had a friend like that? They do bad things but you know that you have to stand by them.” He asked, hoping that Dean would understand.

“I’m not that great at making friends Cas, I’ve always been kind of a loner but I’d do anything for my brother. I guess I understand where you’re coming from.” Dean said. “Still…you’re Cas Milton. You’re going places, don’t you worry about what people think?”

“Maybe I did when I was younger but now I would rather have people I cared about. Meg has her problems, she has her issues and they’re all justified. Who am I to judge her? Who am I to abandon her just because she’s made a few wrong choices?” Cas said, hoping that Dean would understand. “Besides, she’s basically family.”

“I guess…” Dean said with a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I mean, I’d do anything for my family.”

“See? I’m exactly the same. Meg and I might not share DNA but she’s still my family.” Cas said, hoping that Dean would understand. It would be harder to be friends if Dean didn’t understand.

“I get that…you’re really not what I expected, you know that right?”

“In what way?” Cas asked as they reached their door.

“You’re a lot cooler than I thought you would be, you really don’t give a shit.” Dean said with a slight look of awe. Cas returned the smile, albeit it was a sleepy smile. He opened the door to their room and the two of them stepped inside quietly.

“Come on sleeping beauty, we’ll be falling asleep during rehearsals at this rate.” Dean said as he pulled off his clothes and got into bed in just his boxer shorts. “I wasn’t judging you or Meg by the way.”

“I didn’t think that you were, at least I hoped that you weren’t.” Cas said as he too climbed out of his clothes and into bed.

“I wasn’t…don’t worry.” Dean looked like he wanted to say something else but clearly thought better of it. “Night Cas.”

“Goodnight Dean.” Cas said, he too wanted to say so much more but he knew it would just complicate everything.

\---

Rehearsals became more demanding as the weeks followed. Cas and the others were spending nearly every hour of the day in studios. The first act was slowly coming together but the fight scene between Cas and Dean still wasn’t anywhere near perfect. Cas could see on Dean and Gabe’s faces that they were just as annoyed as he was.

“I mean…it’s a good scene, probably because I choreographed it, but it’s not as good as it could be.” Gabriel said with a sigh as they finished. “You two really need to work on it.” From the tone of his voice, Cas knew that Gabriel meant that as well. If they didn’t improve then they were screwed.

“You’re free tonight right?” Dean asked as they left the studio for lunch.

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m doing anything tonight. Why?”

“We nearly need to go over this fight scene, studio A is free tonight so I booked it.” Dean said. “I want it to be perfect so meet me there at seven? I’m rehearsing with Bela until 5:30 so that should give me enough time to grab some food and shit like that.”

“Oh…yeah, sure.” Cas said. Dean gave him a thumbs up then get to grab some lunch with Jo. Nervous butterflies rose up in Cas’ stomach over the thought of spending the evening alone with Dean. When they were with the others it was easy to avoid his feelings. It would just be them in the studio and that made Cas nervous. When Dean danced it was impossible to take your eyes away, how would Cas manage dancing with him, and just him, for a whole evening?

By the time he made it down to the studio that evening, Cas’ stomach was full of knots. He had performed on some of the most prestigious stages in the world without feeling this nervous. His growing longing for Dean Winchester was becoming a hazard.

Dean was already there waiting for him. When he spotted Cas through the window Dean gave a friendly wave. Friendly. It was friendly because that’s what they were, they friends and Cas didn’t want to screw that up. He couldn’t screw that up.

“Hey, you find the place ok then?” Dean quipped.

“Just about.” Cas said as he threw his bag down onto the floor. Dean was messing around with the music and was still in warm-up clothes. “I brought coffee, I wasn’t sure if you wanted a drink.”

“I’d kill for some, today had me beat.” Dean said. He abandoned the music to walk over to Cas and grab a flask of coffee. “Thanks man.” He said as he sat down.

“And here was me thinking we were going to be rehearsing.” Cas said as he sat down next to Dean.

“First we drink the coffee, then we do the dancing.” Dean said. "So what made you want to become a dancer?" Dean asked a few beats of silence. 

"It's something I've always done. Most of my earliest memories are me being in a dance studio."

"Same, can't grow up with prima ballerinas for mothers and not be surrounded by it."

"Try growing up with both your parents being principal dancers."

"As creepy as it sounds, I used to have a poster of your dad on my wall. It was between my Led Zeppelin and Metallica poster so it was more 'manly'" Dean said with a blush. "When I was about six I said I either wanted to be Richard Milton or Batman when I grew up."

"I wanted to be Mikhail Baryshnikov or a bee." Cas admitted. Dean snorted loudly.

"How's that working out for you?" He asked between snorts.

"Oh I've only got one more year of Bee School then I'll have the respect of the queen." Cas said. Dean chuckled loudly. "My parents were much more supportive when it came to the dancing than the making honey plan. I'm guessing your parents were all for you dancing."

"Mary yes, my dad...not so much. Despite him being around dancers and meeting countless male dancers he still thought it was a girly pass time. When I got scouted for the Bolshoi he was against it. My mom had been all over the world and was just starting to slow down. She'd just had my brother and my dad thought we would finally get to spend time together as a family. I sort of ruined that by heading off to Russia." Dean said. "He's not totally supportive but he's glad I'm back in the States."

"You're an incredible dancer, he should be proud." Cas said. 

"He probably is in his own way." Dean said though his voice sounded sad. "Come on, all this talk isn't getting this dance sorted."

“It was your idea to sit down.” Cas pointed out.

“Hey you brought the coffee, all this is your fault.” Dean shot back with a grin.

"Whatever you say Romeo." Cas said as he began to warm up. 

He stretched out his legs, ending up with them perfectly parallel to one another. Dean smirked at him as he too began to stretch, the two turning it into a competition to see who could stretch the furthest. Dean finally collapsed with a laugh when Cas' whole upper body was pressed against the floor, his legs still spread outwards.

"Fuck dude, you are flexible." Dean said with a look of astonishment.

"I'm just showing off."

"No shit." Dean said with a grin. "I'm in awe."

"Shut up Winchester, you're the golden boy around here." Cas said as he slowly stood up. "You set the track up and I'll grab the swords." Cas grabbed their wooden swords while Dean plugged his iPod into the speakers. The track started and they got into their first positions. 

They moved together, dancing and ducking from swords for over an hour until sweat was pouring off them. Dean gave up with wearing a t-shirt entirely. He peeled if off his sweating chest and threw it to the corner. Cas tried not to stare. It wasn't easy. Dean's skin glistened and every muscle was perfectly toned. His tattoo was stark against his skin. He was honestly the most beautiful person that Cas had ever seen.

True, Cas was boiling hot and not at all ashamed of his body. Still, he wasn't about to peel off his own sweaty shirt. He really didn't his mind not to wander. 

The climax of their scene was when Dean, as Romeo, appeared to stab Cas during an elaborate lift. Male lifts were always difficult. Naomi was never a fan, but when she was forced to incorporate them she insisted on a slighter dancer be lifted. Dean and Cas were of the same build and the lift would have to look seamless for everyone to be impressed. Gabriel and Balthazar were counting on them to make it look perfect.

"Ready?" Dean asked as they moved to practice it. Cas nodded, his mind going that special place where nothing mattered but the move. Dean went to lift him but his hand became caught in the hem of Cas' shirt. "Fuck." Dean muttered as he put Cas down. "Sorry."

"No, it's my fault." Cas said giving up and peeling his shirt off. He would really have to switch off his mind if Dean was touching his bare chest. For a moment, Cas thought that Dean was watching him but he couldn’t think about that. They needed to focus on this scene.  

They tried again several more times but never getting it perfect. Cas was becoming disgruntled and he knew that Dean was too. 

"Want to give up?" Cas asked him. 

"No, one more try. We gotta get this." Dean said firmly. Cas nodded, got into position and braced himself. He lunged gracefully towards Dean and felt Dean's strong, capable hands lifting him. Cas' skin was on fire as Dean gripped onto him but he held, his body strong and completely in control. With care, Dean placed him back down and they both stared at each other in awe. 

Cas opened his mouth to say something but Dean stopped him. Dean stopped him by cupping the back of Cas' neck and pulling him for a deep kiss. 

Everything stopped. Cas' mind completely short-circuited as Dean's lips met his. He stilled, his whole body going numb. He felt Dean pulling away but Cas grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back. He doubted that he would get this chance again. Lips crashed together and Cas deepened the kiss. Both boys battled for dominance until Cas' back hit the mirrored wall, the kiss deepening still as he opened his mouth to let Dean's tongue in. It was hot and wet and everything that Cas had been dreaming about for weeks.

Hands were everywhere and, as Dean pulled away ever so slightly to kiss along Cas' jaw, Cas let out a moan. He felt Dean’s kisses everywhere in his body. His heart was hammering, his stomach jolting and his legs quivering. Heat was already pooling in his gut. The tension between them was sweltering. They didn't stop kissing until Cas heard movement out in the corridor. Both of them pulled away and turned to look towards the door. Seconds later a group of first-year dancers walked past, all of them oblivious to the two in the studio. 

"Um...probably not the best place to do this." Dean said, his voice low and breathless.  

"Yeah...it's nearly curfew as well. We...we should get back...to our room." Cas stammered out, his heart still racing from the kiss. Dean nodded and they packed away in silence. They kept catching each other eyes and smiling. The temptation to just grab Dean again and kissing him was huge.

It wasn’t until they were in the elevator that Cas spoke again.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked Dean.

"Why did you kiss me back?" Dean shot back.

"I asked you first Dean." Cas said with a roll of his eyes. Dean gave him a brilliantly dazzling smile and moved closer to him.

"Because...I kissed you because I wanted to.” Dean said with a voice that rang with honesty. “I thought about it a lot. I guess I just acted on impulse." His smile was still so alluring, Cas couldn’t even try to look away.

"Me too." Cas said. Dean looked at him in surprise. “I kind of wanted to kiss you from the moment we met in that hallway.” Dean smirked at that. "I kissed you back because I wanted to. Guess I acted on impulse too. It was your fault though."

"Because I kissed you?" 

"No, because you were shirtless. It’s quite impossible to look away." Cas admitted. Dean snorted. "Shut up Winchester." Cas said.

"Make me Milton." Dean said, shooting Cas a heated look. Cas was heavily tempted to tell Dean all the ways he could make Dean shut up, or make a lot noise if he was being perfectly honest. Before he could the doors to the elevator opened and Cas jumped when he saw Jo and Charlie stood in front of them. 

"Here you are! We've been looking for you two for ages." Charlie said.

"I text both of you but you didn't text back." Jo said. "Where have you been?"

"Studio A, rehearsing the fight. Gotta get that lift right." Dean said with a shrug. 

"Oh, wanna watch a movie or something in our room?" Jo asked. “I think Anna and the others are joining us.”

"I'm pretty beat, tomorrow night instead?" Dean said. Jo shrugged. 

"Cas?" Charlie said. 

"Um...same. I've got an early start tomorrow so I better get some sleep." He said. Charlie rolled her eyes but didn't push it. 

"Ok, see you two boring fuckers tomorrow." Jo said as she looped her skinny a through Charlie's. They got into the lift and as the door closed she flipped them both off. If Jo, or Charlie, had bothered to look closely they would have seen Dean take Cas’ hand as the doors to the elevator closed.

Back in the room, Cas knew he looked nervous. He didn’t know what to say or how to even act. Dean snorted loudly and pulled Cas close to him for another heated kiss. It was just as passion filled as the first kiss. It was corny but Cas swore that he could feel it in his toes.

“Stay with me tonight.” Dean said between kisses.

“We live in the same room.” Cas said.

“No...I mean…stay in my bed.” Dean said with a blush. “Not like _that_ …just…to sleep.” He was nervous. He was just as nervous as Cas was. It was incredibly endearing. Cas gave him a brilliant smile. This time he was the one to pull the other in for a kiss. “I’m taking that as a ‘yes’ Cas.” Dean said as he peeled off his shirt and pulled back the covers on his bed. They could talk about all this morning, all Cas wanted to do in that moment was be next to Dean.

They fell asleep wrapped in one another, not giving a care about anything. 


	9. Part Eight

**Part Eight**

Morning came with the blare of Cas’ alarm. He groaned as he reached over for his phone and found it impossible to move his arm. He was encased in Dean’s strong arms. The kisses from the night came flooding back. They were no longer just friends.

“-off Cas.” Dean mumbled into his pillow. Cas switched off the alarm as best as he could and rolled over to look at Dean. “And stop looking at me sleep, you creep.” Dean mumbled. His eyes were still closed but there was a slight smile on his lips.

“Your fault for being good looking.” Cas shot back, no longer giving a shit about hiding his attraction to Dean.

“Oh yeah, I’m just so fucking adorable.” Dean mumbled sleepily. “And don’t tell me that we have to get up, it’s a Saturday.”

“Saturday means all day rehearsal.” Cas said. “With the entire cast.”

“The entire cast can suck my dick, I ain’t getting out of this bed.” Dean grumbled as he pulled Cas in close.

“And if people come looking for you?” Cas asked with a snicker.

“Looking for _us_ , you ain’t getting outta this bed either.” Dean said with a determined tone. Not that Cas needed much persuasion to stay in bed with Dean.  

“That would cause quite the scandal if they found us together.” Cas said, joking but hoping that Dean would understand the wording behind it. Finally, Dean opened his eyes and looked at Cas.

“Would you care?” He asked. Cas shook his head. “Like… would you care if people knew about us?” Cas knew that the memories of London were flooding back for Dean. He watched as Dean’s eyes roamed over his face. “Would you?”

“No…that depends on what you mean by ‘us’ though.” Cas said. “Because, I…cards on the table here, I like you. I like you a lot. I wouldn’t want this to be a one-time thing.” He said, praying that Dean felt the same way.

“Good. I like you a lot too.” Dean said, his face flushing slightly. Cas actually liked this side of Dean, the human side that wasn’t hidden by a smirking mask. 

“You…you don’t have to worry that what happened in London is going to happen here.” Cas said and his heart hurt when he saw the relieved look on Dean’s face. “I want this to be something…if that’s what you want.”

“Yeah Cas, this is what I want.” Dean said giving Cas a quick kiss on the lips. The freedom of kissing Dean would take some getting used to. “Does this mean we can go back to sleep?” Dean then asked.

“Ten minutes of kissing then get up?” Cas offered. Dean shook his head. “Fine, fifteen minutes but that would be cutting into coffee drinking time.”

“I can drink quickly.” Dean said, pulling Cas in for a burning kiss. The two of them lay in bed together exchanging kisses until Cas had to literally pull Dean out of the bed. They just made it downstairs to the academy steps in time.

“Cutting it close aren’t you?” Meg said raising an eyebrow at Cas and Dean. Dean shot him a smirk as Charlie handed him a large coffee.

“So, did you do it last night?” Charlie asked. Dean choked on his coffee. “The lift? You were rehearsing it last night weren’t you?” She asked looking at the two of them.

“Yeah, yeah we finally got it done.” Cas said. He could see the questioning look on Meg’s face as she watched them.

“Good, Gabriel can stop whingeing about it and we can focus on other scenes.” Bela said before sipping her coffee. “I still don’t feel confident with a few of your scenes Dean.” She added looking Dean up and down before returning her attention back to her coffee. Cas watched with a smirk as Dean glared over at Bela but refrained from saying anything. While they all sat on the steps sipping coffee, Meg lit just a pungent smelling cigarette.

“Really? Before class?” Cas asked her. She gave him a shrug of her shoulders.

“I had a rough night, I can’t deal with the asshole inside today.” She said while Charlie and Bela wrinkled their noses at the smell. They soon finished their coffees and threw the cups into a nearby trash can.

“We’ll see you guys inside.” Bela said as she walked into the academy, Jo and Charlie following her. Dean gave Cas a small smile as he too headed towards the school.

“See you inside?” He asked Cas. Cas nodded and gave him a smile in return. Once it was just Cas and Meg she turned towards him.

"So..." Meg said with a knowing look.

“So what?” Cas asked even though he knew what she was going to say.

“Let me guess, you and Dean totally got it on in the studio.” Meg said with a smirking smile. When Cas didn’t deny it her mouth fell open with surprise. “Holy fuck, you _did_ , didn’t you?”

“We kissed…I slept in his bed…we’re kind of together.” Cas mumbled.

“Like… _together_ together?” Meg asked. Cas nodded. “Fucking hell Milton, you work fast. I fucking knew it. I knew that you would get into his tights.”

“Meg, we _kissed_. It’s not like I screwed him up against the mirrors.” Cas said.

“Ew, please don’t. I don’t think I’d be able to dance in there if I knew Winchester blew his wad in there.” Meg said with a wrinkled nose. Cas just rolled his eyes at her. She flicked her burnt out cigarette to the floor and gave Cas a smirking smile. “Ready for this bullshit?”

“Like always.”

\---

Weeks passed and every single day was the same. Cas would wake early and jog through Central Park. Occasionally Dean would join him but that was a rarity. Dean was a fan of his sleep. Cas spent every night in Dean’s arms so it made it hard waking up each morning to go for his runs. Coffee on the steps followed before a full day of rehearsing.

At first, Cas was nervous about people finding out about him and Dean. Not because he had anything to hide but because he really couldn’t be bothered to explain their relationship to others. The day after they kissed in the studio, Dean held his hand as they walked into the studio. Cas watched as the likes of Hester and Rachel stared at the pair of them, eyes narrowed at their interlocked hands. If anyone had any opinions on the matter, they didn’t voice them. The world of ballet might have been full of issues but homophobia wasn’t one of them. At least, that’s what Cas hoped.

Cas could see the determination in everyone eyes as they learned the steps. Balthazar and Gabriel's choreography was complex, harder than any routines they had ever been taught before. At night the entire senior class took up the physical therapy department, all sitting in ice baths or having minor injuries looked over. Jo and Charlie were involved in a fierce competition of who had the bigger blood blister.

In between rehearsals Balthazar announced that everyone needed to prepare a contemporary solo that they were being marked on. It sent everyone into a frenzied meltdown and it was soon nearly impossible to get any time in a studio in the evenings. The entire senior class walked around like zombies and Cas could feel it in the air; they were all close to breaking point.

By the end of the third week, Cas was actually relieved to receive a phone call from his mother requesting his presence at dinner that night. He needed a night away from the academy before he went insane. It was walking into his room and found Dean frantically searching for music for his contemporary dance, a frantic look on his captivating face, that finally pushed Cas over the edge.

“You’re coming to dinner with me tonight.” Cas said. Dean looked up from his laptop screen in surprise.

“I’m what?” Dean asked. They had spent time together since the night at the bar but was usually with everyone else. The only time they were alone was at night. By that time they were both too tired to even speak.

“You’re coming to dinner. With me. At my parents’ house. We need to get out of here.” Cas said. “Everyone is walking around like zombies and acting crazy. We need to get out of here.” Cas himself could feel the slow creep of cabin fever settling in. He needed to be somewhere that wasn’t the academy and eat food that hadn’t been prepared in the cafeteria.

“And go to your parent’s house?” Dean asked, still looking surprised.

“Yes. Meg and Ruby will be there as well, so will Anna.” Cas said when he realised it sounded like he was inviting just Dean to dinner to meet his parents.

“It’s not fancy is it? It’s not going to be a whole Gilmore Friday night dinner thing is it?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know what the reference is but it won’t be fancy.” Cas assured Dean.

“Dude, _Gilmore Girls_. You never watched it?” Dean said looking amazed. Cas shook his head. “Man you are missing out. It’s cheesy as hell but so damn good. Rory’s first boyfriend is a gangly winey baby though.”

“If I agree to watch one episode will you stop talking about it?” Cas asked. He had never really had the time to watch TV. All his free time was spent dancing or at bars.

“Deal.” Dean said. “Are you sure that your parents won’t mind me coming to dinner?” He asked looking nervous. Cas snorted.

“They love their Friday night dinners so they’re always happy to have people there. Balthazar and Gabriel will probably be there as well.” Cas said.

“I still need to find some music for my contemporary piece. If it sucks then Balthazar and Naomi will tear me a new one.”

“Bon Iver or Keaton Henson. Balthazar and Naomi are fans. Pick either of those and they’ll love whatever you do.” Cas said. Dean gave him a thankful smile and closed his laptop.

“Awesome, now we can go and eat a ton of food.” He said. “You sure I don’t have to dress up?”

“Gabriel once turned up in short shorts and a shirt that said ‘As Seen In Porn’. It was quite the conversation piece at dinner” Cas said. Dean’s eyebrows shot up and he tried to hide a snorting laugh.

“That guy really is starting to grow on me.” Dean said with a small laugh.

\---

“Holy shit, _this_ is where you live?” Dean asked as the town car drew up outside Cas’ Park Avenue home later that evening. “Seriously?” He asked looking over at Cas and Anna. Cas nodded his head, trying not to blush.

“Yeah…it belonged to our great grandparents.” Cas said.

“Old money.” Meg whispered loudly. Anna rolled her eyes and clambered out the car, swiftly followed by Ruby. Meg shot Cas a wink before following them.

“Seriously dude, I knew you were well off but…this is Park Avenue. I’m wearing jeans.” Dean said sounding worried.

“ _I’m_ wearing jeans Dean. Honestly, it’s just a house.” Cas said, feeling his cheeks grew red. “Are you nervous?”

“Well yeah! I’m meeting you’re parents.”

“You’ve already met them Dean.” Anna pointed out. Dean rolled his eyes. “Oh, is this because you two kissed?”

“Meg!” Cas snapped because he hadn’t gotten round to telling his sister and Dean yet.

“What? I thought she knew!” Meg said with a shrug. “Do Amy and Richard not know?”

“Not yet…” Cas said. Dean looked even more nervous. “Oh fuck it. Come on, Mom get’s annoyed if we’re late.” He said as he climbed out the car. Dean followed him and they all walked up the stone steps to the door. Anna rang the bell and, moments later, Amy came to the door.   

"Hi mom." Cas and Anna said in unison when Amy opened the door.  

"You're just in time, we've got a lovely bottle of red open for dinner." Amy said with a smile. "Meg, Ruby it's lovely to see you."

“Thanks for having us Amy.” Meg said, sounding incredibly polite for once. Dean shot her a look.

“Don’t be silly, this is practically your home.” Amy said flippantly.

"And you remember Dean Winchester. You met him at the benefit gala at the start of term." Cas said nodding over to Dean. Anna, Ruby and Meg all snickered quietly.

"Of course, Dean it’s lovely to see you. Gabriel has just been waxing lyrical about you. It is so nice to meet you again."

"And you Mrs Milton." Dean said reaching out to shake Amy’s hand. Meg cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh please call me Amy, Meg and the others certainly don't call me Mrs Milton." Amy said with a laugh. "Richard!" She called back into the house. "The kids are here with Dean Winchester. Meg and Ruby are here too."

"I'll hide the good scotch." Came Richard Milton's reply. 

"That's because of you." Meg quipped pointing at Ruby. Ruby just rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop being silly and come on in." Amy said taking their jackets. They followed Amy into the sitting room. Cas’ father, Gabriel and Balthazar were all sat down, drinks in their hands.

"Evening everyone. Castiel, Gabriel was just telling about the choreography for your fight scene." Richard said as everyone greeted each other. 

"Yes, if he doesn't break the pair of you then it's going to be an interesting scene." Balthazar commented between sips of his scotch. 

"Cas and Deano can take it. They’re both looking really good so far.“ Gabriel asked looking serious. 

“It all those extra rehearsals.” Meg said with a smirk. Dean subtly kicked her on the leg. Luckily it wasn’t her bad ankle or she probably would have stabbed him.

“Still think it could be better. How do you guys feel about heights and harnesses?” Gabriel asked.

“He’s joking right?” Dean whispered into Cas’ ear. Cas shook his head.

"We do have a budget to keep to Gabriel." Balthazar reminded him. “The board don’t have an unlimited supply of money when it comes to your crazy ideas.”

“So no pyrotechnics?” Gabriel asked.

“No, we are not setting the theatre on fire. It has been there since 1964 and I would like it to stay there.” Balthazar said with a roll of his eyes. 

"I love hearing behind the scenes gossip." Meg said as she threw herself down onto a chair. 

"Meg do take care before you break the chair or yourself." Amy commented as she set about getting everyone a drink. 

"Point taken Amy." Meg said with a grin and a wink.

"So Dean, how are you settling into Lawrence?" Richard asked. Dean looked startled at being addressed. 

"Oh...I'm doing ok. It’s different from what I'm used to but I'm getting there." Dean said shooting a glance at Cas. Once again, Anna, Ruby and Meg snickered.

"And it's ruffled several feathers." Gabriel commented. 

"Gabriel." Balthazar said with a disapproving voice. "Stop revelling in the drama of our senior dancers." He said. "Though your addition to the school has made everyone dance better Dean."

"Um...thank you?" Dean said, looking as though he wasn’t sure how to react to that. Meg, Anna and Ruby all snickered yet again and Cas was very tempted to smack all three of them. Since meeting him, Cas had seen many times that while Dean was proud of his talent, he was also humble when it came to praise.   

"I'll just check on dinner then set the table." Amy said once everyone had a drink or a refill in Richard and Gabriel's cases. 

"I'll set the table mom, don't worry." Cas said standing up and making his way over to the dining room. 

"I'll help." He heard Dean say as he followed Cas. 

"You don't have to do that." Cas said once they were in the dining room.

"Its fine Cas, I always set the table whenever I was at home." Dean said with a shrug.

"Seriously, I'm fine by myself. Stay next door and talk to Gabe and Balthazar. It'll really help."

"If I get a contract with the company I want to get it for my dancing, not because I was pals with the staff." Dean said. He must have realised what that sounded like because he suddenly shot Cas an apologetic look. "I didn't mean it like that." He said quickly. Cas waved him away.

"I know. I'm not telling you to talk yourself up. Balthazar and Gabriel like their dancers to be human, not just performing monkeys. They want to see that you're a great person as well as a great dancer." Cas explained. He had grown up with Gabriel, he was like the older brother he never had. Balthazar had been around for almost as long, being a friend of Cas' parents and all. He knew what these people were looking for in dancers. 

"Yeah sure but...but I'd rather be in here helping you." Dean said going red. Cas could feel his own cheeks growing red. "You know, work for my meal." Dean said quickly. “Plus I get to spend more time with you.” Dean added with a smile.

"We've spent all day dancing, we've earned this and you’re really corny." Cas said but he still let Dean help. While they did so, Cas explained everyone's little quirks. Anna hated eating facing a window. Gabriel liked to have the chair that squeaked because he was secretly five years olds. Ruby liked to sit near Amy so she could ask her questions and Meg liked to always face the door for reasons Cas still didn't understand. 

"And Gabriel has two napkins?" Dean asked.

"He's enthusiastic with the gravy." Cas said. Dean snorted loudly as Amy popped her head around the door.

"All set?" She asked. Cas and Dean nodded. "Thanks you boys, why don't you sit down and I'll call everyone else." Amy said with a smile. Cas grabbed his normal seat while Dean sat down next to him. He held onto Cas’ hand under the table. Moments later everyone else filed into the room and dinner got underway. Within minutes Gabriel had Meg and Ruby snorting into their dinner, Balthazar was rolling his eyes and Cas was wondering how he’d managed to earn a family like this.


	10. Part Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter on, we enter totally unchartered territory. My laptop crashed while writing the next chapters so it will take me some time to re-write and edit them. I will have them posted as soon as possible though.

**Part Nine**

 

The morning of the contemporary assessment came fast and sharp. The coffee shop was even more crowded that morning as every senior dancer filled up on much needed caffeine. The air was heavy with nerves and competition.  

Dramatic music filled the studio. Cas suppressed a smile as rap kicked in as Meg began to dance. A few students looked confused, probably thinking that rap didn't belong with ballet. Every move was precise and sharp. Despite the rap music, Meg’s dance was impeccable. She never strayed from the Vaganova method they were taught in. She danced with a furious determination. Pride swelled up in Cas' chest as he watched her.  

"Well...that was interesting." Naomi said once Meg was finished. Meg cocked an eyebrow, asking for elaboration. "An unusual choice in music Miss Masters but we can’t fault your routine."

Meg shrugged her shoulders and took her seat next to Cas as Hester got into position. Her chosen music was simple and classic. Hardly contemporary. Her moves were safe and typical ballet. Meg yawned loudly, earning a glare from Naomi. 

"Wake me up when this is over." She muttered into Cas' ear as she leaned her head against Cas’ shoulder.

“Ok, see you again in four hours.” Cas muttered back.   

"Do you ever think we're too jaded for ballet?" Jo asked, her voice just above a whisper. 

"I'm English, I was born jaded." Bella shot back.

“Even with a family fortune?” Michael asked her.

“The family fortune goes hand in hand with the dead parents.” Bela shot back. Hester finished her dance and Jo's name was called. 

"God, however will I top that?" She said sarcastically, just loud enough for Hester to hear. Hester shot her a filthy look as Jo set up her music. British punk rock blared through the speakers and Jo began to dance. Once again with impeccable movement. Gabriel had a huge smile on his face and even Balthazar looked impressed. Naomi looked like someone had forced her to eat a lemon. 

After several other dancers, it was Cas' turn. Dean gave his hand a squeeze and shot him a smile. He moved to the centre of the studio, got into his first position and waited for the music to start. The first chords started up and, more effortlessly than breathing, Cas began to dance. Every foot position, placement of his arms and lines of his legs came from hours upon hours of practicing the routine. He moved from leap to leap and it felt like flying. The room was utterly silent, the only noise Cas could hear was the music and the sound his feet made when they connected with the floor. He completed his final leap and moved down onto his knees as the song came to a close. The room stayed silent until Gabriel spoke up.

“And that, our little dancing monkeys, is what we call ballet.” He said with a wide smile on his face. Cas looked over at Dean who simply stared back with a look of utter awe. Cas caught his breath and took his place back next to Dean.

“Holy shit…that was amazing. Fucking incredible.” Dean said. “You have that company contract in the bag.”

“I just hope that Balthazar and Naomi liked it.” Cas said, still breathless from his dance.

“If they don’t, they’re fucking blind.” Dean said as he took Cas’ hand once again and held onto it tightly.

\---

Thanksgiving and Christmas that year went by like a snow filled blur. Dean spent Thanksgiving at Cas’ and once again Amy and Richard fawned all over him. Cas had been sorely tempted that night to tell his parents about him and Dean but it didn’t feel like the right time.

Classes and rehearsals finished the day before Christmas Eve. The school emptied out fairly quickly after that. Charlie headed home to spend the holiday with her grandparents, Jo went back to South Dakota. Bela was a bit of a mystery as she hardly had anything to do with her remaining family while Cas, Anna, Meg and Ruby were staying in the city.

“It sucks that we’re not spending Christmas together.” Dean commented when Cas went with him to JFK airport. Dean was going home to Kansas for the first time in a while. Cas knew he was nervous about the flight as well as being home again after spending so much time away.

“I know, I wish I could come to Kansas with you. My parents would be annoyed if I wasn’t with them.” Cas said. Dean had offered but Cas knew he had to stay in New York.

“I’d stay in New York but, well it’s fucking cold and I’m seriously missing Sammy. He’s probably grown about a foot since I saw him in September.” Dean said letting out a chuckle. “I left your present in our room.” He added with a smile. Cas had said time and time again that he didn’t need a present but Dean was insistent.

“I snuck yours into your bag while you were asleep.” He admitted. “I hope you like it.” He had spent the best part of an afternoon the week prior searching for the perfect gift. He’d found a first edition selection of Charles Bukowski poems because Dean had mentioned that he loved Bukowski’s work.

“If it’s from you then I’m gonna love it Cas.” Dean said pulling Cas in for a kiss. “I’ll see you the day after Christmas Day, call me ok?”

“Of course I will.” Cas said. “Have a good flight.”

“There’s nothing good about flying but thanks.” Dean said and Cas could hear the nerves in his voice. With a reassuring smile, Cas pulled Dean in for a deeper kiss. They only parted when Dean realised it he needed to get going or he’d miss his flight. “Gonna miss you.”

“It’s two days Dean, you’ll be fine without me.” Cas assured him. “But I’ll miss you too.”

“You better.” Dean said giving Cas one last kiss before he headed off to catch his plane. Cas watched him go with a sad look, knowing just how much he’d miss Dean even if it was only a few days.

Christmas Day was a busy affair. Amy and Richard hosted a huge party and meal for all their friends. Cas sat through the whole meal fending off questions from family friends about life at Lawrence and his romantic life. The table was full of family members and friends of Cas’ parents. Hester’s parents, Rachel’s mother and step-father, Inias’ parents and Michael’s family were all there. Everyone sat at the large dining room table, full of festive joy. Anna was sat next to Michael and seemed strangely happy about that. Cas had to wondered if his younger sister was harbouring a crush on the older dancer. When they were alone he would have to ask her.

“So Castiel, are you the superstar dancer again this year? Hester told us that there’s a new boy vying for that title.” Hester’s father said to Cas during the main course. “Hester said he could be the next Pol…Pol-something.”

“Polunin.” Amy and Richard said at the same time. 

“Yes, that one.” Hester’s father said with a chuckle. The man didn’t know his Polunin from his Nijinsky but he always liked to ask questions about Castiel’s life at the school. He was one of those men who found the whole ‘male ballet dancer’ thing hilarious.

“Dean is an amazing dancer.” Cas said. “If I were a lesser person I might be intimidated by his skills but luckily I am not.” He added. He caught his mother’s eye and she gave him a conspiratorial smile.

“And what of your love life? Handsome boy like you must be batting those girls away with a stick.” Hester’s father said. Meg snickered into her mashed potato.

“Funny you should mention batting.” Hester muttered, loud enough for only Cas and Meg to hear. She swiftly let out a loud yelp when Meg kicked her from under the table. “I’m fine.” She said through gritted teeth when her mother asked what was wrong. “Just looking at those potatoes…thank goddess I don’t eat carbs because otherwise I’d be in real trouble.” She shot to Meg.

“Don’t.” Michael, surprisingly, said to Meg, who looked like she was seriously considering throwing her plate of food at Hester’s head.

“I’m much too busy with our final year and securing company contracts to worry about women.” Castiel said in reply to Hester’s father.

“So how’s the ballet coming along Balthazar? Hester has been telling us so much about it.” Hester’s father then asked. Balthazar looked up from his plate, he seemed to be spending a lot of time examining his gravy. Probably wondering if Gabriel had slipped anything into it. It wouldn’t have been the first time.

“It’s coming along very well, thank you.” Balthazar said, finally seeming to trust his food when he took a bite out of it. Gabriel shot Cas a smirking smile. “The dancers are incredible but we’ve always had high hopes for this class.”

“Having Winchester there must be a big thing.” Michael’s father commented. They weren’t dancers but growing up with friends and children who were dancers meant that they knew a lot about the ballet world. “Michael’s told us all about his mother, sounds like a talented family.”

“Oh yes, we all love Dean.” Hester piped up. “Especially Castiel.” Several people, namely Cas and Michael and Meg, glared at Hester over that comment.

“He’s my roommate.” Cas said quickly. He really didn’t need everyone knowing about him and Dean. It wasn’t because he was ashamed, he just liked his privacy. While his friends knew all about him and Dean, he preferred the likes of Hester’s parents not knowing his private life. He was amazed she hadn’t said anything to them yet.

“And you certainly seem to spend a lot of time together.” Rachel intoned. Inias was being incredibly quiet. Cas assumed it was because he spent time with Cas in the studio, he didn’t want to piss Cas off.

“We have a lot of demanding scenes together, it requires a lot of work.” Cas said through gritted teeth. “We’re working hard to make the ballet perfect.”

“Something you wouldn’t know about, just being the _nurse_.” Meg shot at Hester. From her seat Amy rolled her eyes. As much as she loved Meg, she sometimes found her bluntness to be an irritation.

“At least we can dance without popping a bottle of pills.” Rachel said before Hester could get in there. Several parents looked away. They all looked down on Meg and Ruby. They didn’t understand how Amy and Richard could open their home to two teenage girls without a family. Adding Meg’s injury and her use of pain medication made them all think she wasn’t a good person.   

“Enough of this.” Amy said, her face smooth without emotion but her voice harsh. She didn’t want to cause a scene at Christmas but she wouldn’t stand for people saying things about Meg. “Can we please get through one dinner without non-stop dance talk?”

“Says the prima ballerina!” Hester’s father said with a chuckle, clearly ignoring how vile his daughter was being. That wasn’t a surprise at all. In the world Cas had been brought in, you could act however you wanted as long as you didn’t completely fuck our life. Hester could be the world’s worst person as long as she went to a great college or got into a fantastic dance company.

Michael’s mother changed the subject, slightly, to the talk of companies and universities. Everyone tried to get Balthazar to talk but he was staying quiet. Rachel’s mother talked non-stop about Rachel hoping to dance with Miami. Hester was holding out all her hope with American Ballet Theatre. Inias was trying to decide between going for a company or going to college. He had applied at NYU and a few other schools in case he didn’t get any offers from dance companies.

“Well we all know where Castiel will be.” Michael’s mother said, not with malice but with a smile. “He’ll be dancing centre stage with the likes of Jimmy Novak with ABT.” She said while Cas went red.

True, he wanted nothing more than to dance for American Ballet Theatre. It had been his dream since he a small child. That didn’t mean that it would happen though. Cas might have been a good dancer, one of the best at Lawrence according to Balthazar, but he could still finish the year without a company contract.

“Here’s hoping.” Cas said hoping that the attention would fall to someone else. Anything to stop everyone from looking at him.

“Are you applying for anywhere else Castiel?” Hester’s father asked.

“Um…I’m hoping that I get a contract with ABT as I want to stay in New York. If other places are interested then I’ll be happy.” Castiel said, still hoping that the subject would be changed. He looked over at Gabriel and Balthazar but they were staying silent.

 _This is hell._ Cas typed out a message to Dean under the table. _Please tell you’re having an awful time._ Dean’s reply was almost instant.

_That sucks ass. Sorry babe, being home is awesome. Mom made enough food to feed the entire state and Sammy is all loved up about some girl called Jess. It’s so funny xx_

_Did you just call me babe? X_

_Too girly? Loved the present by the way! You’re awesome xx_

_Just took me by surprise. I can deal with ‘babe’. Glad you liked the present. Here on Park Avenue we’re very close to seeing Meg and Hester have a fight x_

_My money is on Meg xx_

_Oh and thank you for my present, meant to message this morning but it’s been so hectic. I love it xx_

Dean’s present to Cas turned out to be a collection of classical albums on vinyl. Cas said told Dean several times about his love for classical music as well as rock music. The albums were full of some of Cas’ favourite pieces and he couldn’t wait to get back to their room to play them on his turntable.

“Castiel who are you messaging?” Amy called out. Every eye was suddenly on Cas yet again. “Yes, I can see you texting under the table and Meg is here, so it’s not her.”

“I like how your mom thinks I’m the only person you ever text.” Meg said smugly.

“Only person _you_ ever message is your dealer.” Hester muttered. Meg shot her yet another glare.

“Um…Dean…he was telling me about his Christmas back home in Kansas.” Cas said. Gabriel winked at him while Hester just looked judgemental. “Sorry, it’s away now.”

“The records he brought you for Christmas were lovely. It’s nice that you two are so close.” Amy said before returning to her meal.

“Are you ever going to tell them that you and Dean are dating?” Meg whispered into Cas’ ear.

“Yes…eventually. It’s complicated. I don’t want to cause unnecessary drama.” Cas whispered back. Meg just raised her eyes and went back to her potatoes.

“Oh for God sake Gabriel!” Balthazar suddenly cried. “Have you put _chilli powder_ in my food?” He asked while Gabriel burst out laughing. Amy just sighed loudly while Cas, Meg, Anna and Ruby all snorted into their food.

After the meal, while Meg and the others were hanging out upstairs in Cas’ room, Cas helped his mother clear everything away. Amy gave him a grateful smile as the two of them cleared the kitchen.

“I’d say you don’t have to help but I know you won’t hear of it.” Amy said.

“You cooked the meal, you shouldn’t have to clean it up after.” Cas said. Despite their wealth, Amy never hired staff to run the house. Cas once asked her why and she simply explained that she didn’t want her children to grow up without any skills apart from world class ballet training.

“I know by the way.” Amy said. Cas looked over to his mother with a confused look. “About you and Dean dating.” Amy said. Cas’ heart sank. He waited for Amy to say something judgemental. “Anna told me a while ago, I think she just assumed that I already knew seeing as Gabriel and Balthazar know.” Cas was going to kill his sister.

“Gabriel and Balthazar know that Dean and I are dating?” Cas asked. Amy rolled her eyes.

“Like they miss anything. Also Gabriel told me a very amusing story about security footage from studio A.” Oh crap. Cas’ face flared a brilliant red. No wonder Gabriel always gave him amused looks during rehearsals. “Calm down Castiel, I think it’s nice that you’ve found someone like you.”

“Like me?” Cas asked.

“Yes, a dancer. It can be hard dating when your life is entirely about dance. Your world is about dance. You started your training at the age of four and you’re finished by nineteen. Our world is brutal and cruel but full of beauty. Dean must understand your drive and passion for ballet.” Amy said.

“Yes…yeah he does.” Cas said. He chewed on his lip as he looked at his mother. “You’re not upset at all? I’m giving into to the whole stereotype of male dancers.”

“Are you honestly asking me that?” Amy asked.

“I’ve worked so hard, I’ve trained so much to become this dancer. I don’t want people to just see me as another ‘queer’ dancer.” Cas admitted. He wasn’t ashamed and never would be, but he knew the world wasn’t as forgiving as his friends and family.

“Oh for God’s sake Castiel, stop being ridiculous. Your father and I love you, we’ll always love you and never be upset by your choices.” Amy said, fixing Cas with a stern look. “I don’t want you to feel like you can’t tell us about things going on at the school. Especially when it comes to something as important as you and Dean.”

“Really?”

“Of course!” Amy said. “We’re your family. Just like that band of ragamuffin dancers you love so much. “You’re my son. You and Anna are my whole world and I want nothing but happiness for you.

“Thank you.” Cas said as he felt his chest tightening. “I…I love you mom.”

“I love you too, my wonderful angel.” Amy said giving Cas a kiss on the forehead. “Now go on, go upstairs with Meg. I don’t really need that much help in here.” She added before she lowered her voice to a whisper. “Plus if you’re there she can’t corrupt Anna.” Cas let out a snort. Anna was too strong willed to be corrupted by the likes of Meg.

The pungent smell of marijuana filled the hallway of the second floor to Cas’ house. He let out a heavy sigh as he walked into his room. Meg, and Michael were sat out on the balcony while Anna and Ruby were gossiping away. Surprisingly Inias was also sat on the balcony, a joint identical to Meg’s between his fingers.

“Really Meg? The hallway stinks.” Cas said. It was only then that he saw that Meg was on the phone. She held up a hand to silence Cas while she carried on talking.

“Before you ask I have no idea who it is.” Michael said as Cas sat down next to him. Michael lit up a cigarette and handed it over to Cas. “So that was Hell.”

“Dinner?” Cas guessed.

“What else?” Michael shot back. “Entertaining but still Hell.”

“I’m sorry about Rachel and Hester. They seem to be getting worse.” Inias said. “Hester making digs at Meg and talking about you and Dean wasn’t cool.”

“Thanks…” Cas said warily because even though he liked Inias, the boy was still friends with Hester. “Where is Hester and the others?”

“Downstairs trying to talk themselves up to Balthazar and Gabriel. It’s not working though, both of them are already too drunk to care. Plus Balthazar said that the holidays are not meant for talking about the school.” Inias said before taking a long drag of the joint between his fingers.

“Since when did you smoke?” Cas asked him. Inias shrugged.

“Meg offered.” He said. “I’m don’t always have a pole stuck up my ass.”

“Just when you’re around Hester.” Michael shot back. Meg was still mumbling on the phone. “Who is she talking to?” He asked nodding over at Meg. Inias shrugged. “Very insightful Inias.”

“Right, I’m outta here.” Meg said.

“Where are you going on Christmas evening?” Cas asked her. Nearly everyone she knew was in the room with her. Meg just gave him a wink.

“That’s for me to know and for you to not find out.” She said smugly before planting a kiss on Cas’ cheek. “Tell Amy and Richard that the food was fantastic. I’ll see you back at school.” She gave Ruby a smile then hurried out the room. Cas watched warily as Meg left the room. A cold feeling of worry settled in his stomach but he tried to push it away.

“Cas and I are staying here tonight.” Anna said to Ruby. “You can stay too if you don’t want to go back to the academy.” The academy would be deathly quiet during the holidays. Cas couldn’t imagine Ruby wanting to go back there when her floor would be practically deserted.

“Will your mom make breakfast in the morning?” Ruby asked.

“Of course, it’s not Christmas without mom’s waffles, bacon and home fries.” Anna said. Ruby grinned at her and went back to talking to Michael and Inias. Cas caught Anna’s eye. “Everything ok?” Anna asked him.

“Yeah…I spoke to mom.”

“Oh… _oh_. I honestly thought you had told her and dad about Dean. I’m sorry. Was she mad?”

“Only that I didn’t tell her.” Cas said. Anna chewed on her lower lip and gave Cas an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry I told her, I really didn’t mean to drop you in it.” Anna said still looking nervous. Cas pulled his younger sister into a hug and held on tightly. No matter what, he could never be mad at her.

“It’s ok Anna, truly. It is ok.” Cas said and he meant that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Meg's contemporary song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SeRU_ZPDkE)   
>  [Jo's contemporary song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1CTbE3u0PQ)   
>  [Inspiration for Cas' solo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-tW0CkvdDI)   
>  [The mix for this fic](http://8tracks.com/achillestiel/fouette-a-deancas-au-mix-1)


	11. Part Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, the next one is on its way soon.

The morning after Christmas started off quietly. Cas woke early and went for a run around the park with his father while the sun was still rising. It was a freezing cold New York morning but Cas powered through, racing past his father with a triumphant smile.

“Fifteen years ago I have been running circles around you.” Richard said as he caught up with Cas. Cas gave his father a smirking grin.

“I doubt it old man.” Cas said. Richard shook his head but smiled as the two them powered through their run. By the time they returned home Amy was busy making breakfast. Cas had to let out a laugh when he saw a hung-over Gabriel sat at the breakfast table clutching a large mug of coffee.

“I’m lucky to have such respectable teachers at Lawrence.” Cas said sarcastically as he poured his own mug of coffee and sat down opposite Gabriel. “You look very worse for wear Gabriel.”

“In my defense…it is Christmas.” Gabriel said.

“You missed his one-man performance of _Cabaret_.” Amy said before giving Cas a good morning kiss on the head. “Don’t worry, I recorded it.” Amy said when she saw Cas’ mock distraught face.

“If you send the video to anyone at the school I’m leaking the security video from Studio A.” Gabriel whispered threateningly.

“I wasn’t thinking of doing anything of the sort.” Cas said even though he was itching to send the video to Dean. While Cas sipped his coffee Anna and Ruby came into the kitchen, both looking sleepy. Both stopped when they saw Gabriel. Anna shook her head but took a seat at the table.

“No Meg this morning?” Richard said between reading the headlines of the paper.

“Oh…no, she had to head back to the school last night.” Anna lied smoothly. “I said Ruby could stay though.”

“That’s fine, you know Ruby is basically family.” Amy said with a smile. As Gabriel let out a pitiful moan over the emptiness of his coffee mug, Cas’ phone beeped with a text message. His heart raced when he saw it was from Dean.

_About to leave for the airport. Man I hate flying. See you in 4 hours x_

Cas smiled at the phone screen as Amy piled food onto his plate. He was going to have to spend so much time in the gym working off all this food.

“And who is that?” Amy asked with a knowing smile.

“Oh…Dean, he’s about to leave for the airport. I’m meeting him back at school.” Cas said, his cheeks growing red because it still felt weird talking about Dean in front of his family.

“Better be to rehearse your scenes, that dance scene needs to be flawless.” Gabriel mumbled as he poured more coffee into his mug.

“You’ve seen us in rehearsals, Gabe, it is a good scene.” Cas said.

“I’m not going to say anything about ‘private rehearsals’” Gabriel said.

“Please don’t, I’m trying to eat my breakfast.” Richard said. Amy shot him a glare. “What?” He asked when he saw his wife’s look. “I wasn’t being homophobic towards Castiel, I would just rather not think about our son’s sex life at the breakfast table.”

“Ew.” Anna and Ruby said at the same time. “I didn’t need to think about it either.” Anna said, wrinkling her nose.

“Please don’t think about my sex life…not that I…never mind.” Cas mumbled as he became very interested in the food on his plate.

“You should see the tape from Studio A.” Gabriel said. He suddenly looked a lot more alive. “It is fascinating.”

“I would rather not see it again.” Richard said. Cas’ cheeks flamed bright red because _of course his_ parents _had to see a video of him and Dean making out in a dance studio._

“Oh my god.” Cas said burying his head in his hands. He raised his head to glare at Gabriel. “If you weren’t my teacher I would kill you.”

“What? It actually wasn’t me! Balthazar was the one who thought it would be funny to show your parents. Well, that was after several glasses of scotch. You’re just lucky he hasn’t sent it to Naomi.” Gabriel said looking smug.

“I thought you were dying of a hang-over.” Cas said to Gabriel. Gabriel gave him a wink and went back to his coffee. He really was like the brother that Cas never asked for. “Anyway, I really need to get back to the academy. I’ve got work to do and solo scenes to work on.” Cas said.

“You’re so hard working darling. It’s really impressing everyone.” Amy said. Cas gave her a quick smile before wolfing down his breakfast.

“Are you heading back?” He asked Anna and Ruby.

“No, I need some new pointe shoes so mom is taking us shopping.”

“Did you need anything?” Amy asked Cas. He shook his head.

“No, I ordered everything I would need before Christmas. It should be at the school in the next few days.” Cas said. He said his goodbyes to everyone and made sure he had everything he needed to take back the school, mainly Christmas presents. He was just leaving his house when his phone beeped again.

_Two hours to go. This flight is hell x_

_You’ll be fine. Stop freaking out x_

_Take my mind off it? Please x_

_Gabriel was drunk at my parent’s Christmas party and performed a medley from_ Cabaret _. My mother recorded the whole thing. I’ll send it to you x_

_That is amazing. You are the best boyfriend ever. Oh, I told my mom about us. Hope that is ok. She was just so happy about having me home and she was asking about you, it kind of slipped out. I was going to tell her anyway but just not at Christmas x_

_Stop worrying. My parents know. Anna told my mom and apparently. As for my dad…let’s just say the next time we make out in a studio we should choose one that doesn’t have a security camera in it x_

_Oh man…wait, who else has seen this video? The one of us? X_

_My parents, Gabriel and Balthazar. Most embarrassing thing ever x_

_Well done, I’m not thinking about this shitty flight anymore. I wonder if I look good on the tape x_

Cas snorted loudly as he walked down East 89th Street towards the Met. Of course, Dean was thinking about his appearance.

_You were shirtless Dean, I’m sure you look good x_

_This flight needs to hurry the hell up. I miss you x_

_I miss you too Dean x_

Cas came out the coffee shop, large drink in hand, and headed back towards the academy. As he was hurrying up the steps, Balthazar came storming out the door. The two nearly bashed into one another and Cas had to stop otherwise his coffee would have crashed to the floor.

“Sorry there Castiel, I didn’t murder your coffee did I?”

“Oh no, no it’s fine.” Cas said. Balthazar looked incredibly stressed and it was a complete change from the Balthazar from the previous night. “Is everything ok?” Cas asked him.

“No. I am telling you this because of our family friendship and not as your teacher or the head of this academy, ok?”

“Of course.”

“Last night four of our corps members injured themselves and so that means that there are a few spots for you and your fellow dancers to spend some time in the corps.”

“For ABT? As in dancing on stage?” Cas asked, his heart hammering against his chest.

“Yes, we have a production of Gisselle running for seven nights at the end of January and we need people for the corps.”

“And you’re asking people from Lawrence?” Cas asked.

“Yes, it won’t be until after the New Year but we’ll be taking all the work from the past term into account.” Balthazar said. Cas’ body vibrated with the possibility of dancing with ABT. “Can I trust you not to say anything just yet?” Balthazar asked. “Not even to that boyfriend of yours?” Cas nodded even though it pained him to do so. “Thank you Castiel, I need to get moving and sort everything out. Have a good break.” Balthazar said before hurrying down the steps. 

With a body full of excitement and nerves, Cas made his way to his room and stopped when he saw Meg’s lifeless body spread out on his bed. It was then that Cas noticed the note on his bedside table.

_Out last night with Alistair and his friends. Needed to sleep it off and didn’t know if Bela was going to be back today. Wake me up later ok?_

Cas sighed and gave Meg a nudge. She snorted and swiftly went back to sleep. Clearly still alive then. She couldn’t carry on doing this. She was going to fuck up everything she had been working towards for years. Cas wasn’t sure if he would be able to carry on watching her destroy herself when she was so talented.

_I’m here. Taxi pulling up x_

Cas’ heart thumped violently against his chest. He had only been away from Dean for a few days but God, he had missed him so much. A tiny voice in the back of his whispered about how they could possibly be further away next year but Cas silenced that voice as he waited for the door to open.

Dean barely got through the door before Cas was throwing his arms around his shoulders. Dean let out a laugh and hugged Cas back tightly. He pulled Cas into a deep kiss, it was almost as if they had been apart for weeks and not just days. Dean hadn’t even put down his bag or taken off his jacket. He just clung to Cas, his cold hands snaking under Cas’ shirt. He was halfway through pulling Cas’ shirt off when he looked over to the bed.

“Hey, you know that Meg is passed out on your bed right?” He asked as he threw his bag onto the floor.

“Yeah, don’t ask.” Cas said.

“Is she ok?” Dean asked looking genuinely concerned. Dean might have had his issues with Meg but he actually had the decency to look worried about her.

“Yeah, she’s fine.” Cas said flippantly, almost as if his best friend wasn’t lying with her face smashed against his pillow.

“Cas…she looks kind of dead.” Dean said. “What’s going on? Is she ok?” he asked. “She was acting weird for days before the break. I saw her having to rest her ankle a lot in rehearsals.”

“Look Meg and I are really good friends so it doesn’t feel right talking about this.” Cas said warily.

“I didn’t think you and I kept things from each other, not now.” Dean said. Cas sighed and gave him a pained look. “Cas, there’s a girl passed out in our room. I kind of need to know what’s going on. Not just because I’m your boyfriend but because this is kind of my room too. If she dies in here then that’s gonna look pretty shit on my end.” Dean added.

“Ok…she’s on a comedown. She needed to sleep it off in here because if the others found out they’d probably go to Balthazar and tell him. She doesn’t need this right now, if she gets busted then she’ll lose her role.” Cas said. “Last year she lost her role because of her injury and it really messed her up.”

“Still…how often does this happen Cas?” Dean asked. “I’m not tickled fucking pink because there’s a drugged up girl in my room but I’m not one to judge. Still, kind of need to know if this is gonna happen again.”

“It’s getting worse. It never used to be this often.” Cas admitted. “She’s pushing herself too much and her foot is really paining her.” It felt wrong talking about Meg like this. “Don’t…don’t say anything to anyone ok? Bela knows, it’s pretty obvious with her being Meg’s roommate but no one else can know. It could ruin her chances for the company and if it got back to Ruby she would be pissed.”

“I won’t say anything, I promise.” Dean said. Cas could tell from his tone that he was serious as well. “Tell you what, let's grab some coffee and you can tell me all about Christmas.” He said, clearly trying to lighten the mood of the room.

“Aren’t you tired after the flight?” Cas asked.

“Fuck yeah, that’s why I need the coffee.” Dean said with a grin. “Plus, after that, we can plan our New Year. This will be the first one I’m spending in New York.”

“I hope you’re not setting your sights on going to Times Square, the others will refuse to do that right away.”

“A shit loads of people and Ryan Seacrest? No fucking way.” Dean said. “Now come on, I need caffeine.” He added. Cas grabbed the keys to their room, gave Meg one last look then headed out the room with his fingers laced through Dean’s.

The academy was still half empty. Some students chose to spend the entire holiday at home with their families while others came back early. The final year students were usually the ones to return first. A half empty school meant it was easier to get studio time. Cas was already planning extra hours in a studio with Dean to go over all their scenes. If making out against a mirror happened as well then he wasn’t going to complain.

Their usual coffee shop was also half empty. Cas waved his free hand at one of the regular baristas while Dean looked for a good table. That was when they spotted Adam sitting with Michael, Inias and a few dancers from the lower year.

“Hey you two, managed to drag yourselves away from your beds?” Adam asked with a smirk. Dean flipped him off but grinned.

“I’ll grab the drinks, you grab some seats with those asshats.” Dean said. Cas nodded and made his way over to Adam and the others.

“We honestly thought you two wouldn’t appear until New Year’s Eve.” Adam said with a smirk.

“Caffeine outweighed passion.” Cas said sarcastically. Adam snorted loudly and shook his head. “When did you get back?” Cas asked Adam.

“This morning. My mom wanted me to stay until the New Year but I told her that I needed to rehearse. One day she’ll understand how demanding this whole world is.” Adam said. From what Cas knew, when Adam wasn’t in New York he lived in Minnesota with his mother. She had wanted him to become a doctor but Adam had started dancing when he was ten years old and had never looked back.

“Sorry to break it to you Adam, but unless you’re lucky to have parents like Cas’ then your mom will never understand this world.” Michael said. He had a point. “My parents still don’t get why I can’t just become a lawyer instead of being a dancer.”

“How was Christmas at the Milton’s?” Adam asked. Cas let out a groan.

“We nearly saw a fight between Hester and Meg.” Michael said. He sounded far too pleased by that. Maybe he, like Cas, was hoping that Meg would smack Hester across the back of the head.

“My money is on Meg.” Adam as Dean came up to the table with two coffees.

“That’s what I said.” Dean said as he sat down next to Cas. “Were you there to see Gabriel’s routine?”

“We were all upstairs on Cas’ floor so we missed it.” Michael explained. “Here’s hoping that next year is just as eventful.” He added. “Were you back home in Kansas with your family?” Michael asked Dean. Dean nodded.

“Yeah, I literally just got back.” Dean said. “My dad wanted me to stay longer but I couldn’t.”

“My mom was the same.” Adam said. “Did you mom understand that you needed to come back?”

“Almost too much, she was itching to ask me about _Romeo and Juliet_ during our Christmas dinner but my dad has a strict ‘no ballet talk’ rule for the dinner table.” Dean said.

“Lucky.” Cas said.

“We need one of those for dinner at Cas’.” Inias said. “Honestly Cas, your family’s parties would make a fascinating reality show.” Inias added. Cas sighed. He would always be grateful for his family but sometimes he wished that there was less drama surrounding them. While Inias was talking Dean’s phone beeped with a message.

“From Jo.” He said when Cas asked who it was. “Her mom is driving her insane and she can’t wait to get back. She said she’s going to be back on New Year’s Eve so we better have something planned.”

“We were talking about that before you came.” Adam said. “Michael suggested that we just have a party on the roof, none of the teachers are back until the New Year and neither are the RAs. We won’t get caught. We’ll be able to see the fireworks from Times Square without having to go there.”

“That’s genius.” Dean said with a smile. “We can just stay here and not bother with trying to find cabs and shit to go around the city.”

“Anna won’t complain that way, there’s no way she could get into any bars.”

“Yeah, it’s a miracle anyone believes we’re twenty-one, they’ll never believe that Anna is. She looks about ten years old.” Dean said.

“I won’t tell her that you said that because she actually quite likes you.” Cas said. Dean grinned at him with a smug look.

“Of course she does, anyone loves me.” Dean said. Cas heard Adam let out a snort and Dean stuck his tongue out. Very mature, very mature.

\---

Cas and Meg never spoke about how he’d come back to her passed out on his bed and Cas got the feeling that they would never speak about it. He kept a wary eye on his friend in the days after Christmas and made sure she didn’t go out alone. He was worry about her and that was no secret.

Jo and Bela came back the day before New Year’s Eve and Charlie was back the morning of New Year’s Eve. Most of the day was spent up on the roof setting up for the party that evening. Jo and Dean had gone out during the afternoon with their fake IDs to get alcohol while Charlie spent a couple of hours just putting together a playlist for the party.

By ten o’clock in the evening, the rooftop was covered in fairy lights and lanterns, tables were packed with food and there were several coolers crammed with drinks. Charlie and Jo had dragged up a ton of blankets and pillows from their room and made a seating area to sit on. Down below the city was rammed with people. They could hear all the crowds coming from Times Square and the whole city was lit up with more lights than Cas had seen all year.

Cas was stood by the edge of the roof, a bottle of beer in his hand, just watching the city go by. It was times like this that he loved New York City and he never took his luck for granted. As he stood there he felt an arm wrap around his waist and Dean kissed him on the cheek. It was such a relief to be like this with Dean, it felt so freeing.

“What you thinkin’ about?” Dean asked him. Cas let out a content sigh and rested his head against Dean.

“I’m just happy.” He said. Balthazar’s news about the possibility of being in the corps was still in the back of his mind. It made him nervous for the first day of term. Nervous but excited. “New Year’s Eve always makes me think about how the year has gone.”

“Just think, next year we’ll be celebrating the New Year as company members.” Dean said with a grin.

“Don’t jinx it.” Cas said quickly. Like every time Cas made a comment like that, Dean snorted loudly and shook his head. He pulled Cas closer and kissed him on the lips.

“You’re an idiot sometimes, Cas Milton but I still wouldn’t have you any other way. Never change.” Dean said, his face so full of love that it made Cas’ heart ache.


	12. Part Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck. I haven't updated this in so long and I am well aware of that. Basically, my life has been a bit hectic over the past two months or so and everything has fallen by the wayside. I suck. I really do. This is a shitty chapter and if anyone is even still reading this I am sorry.

**Part Eleven**

"Come on, dance with me." Dean said holding out his hand for Cas to take. Midnight was nearly upon them. The city below was a frenzied mess. Up on the rooftop is was a different world. The lights glowed against the backdrop of Manhattan and Cas knew that he did not want to be anywhere else in the world.

"We dance together every day." Cas pointed out. Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Cas up from seat. 

"Not like this." Dean said with a snort as he led Cas over to where Charlie had set up a stereo and speakers. A slower song was playing, a change from the music that had been pumping out all night. Dean pulled Cas close and the two swayed in time to the music. "I really missed you at Christmas, I wish you could have come to Kansas with me." Dean said in a quiet voice.

"Me too, it would have been a lot nicer than Christmas at my house." Cas knew that he was beyond lucky to have the family he did but the thought of spending Christmas with Dean filled his chest with warmth.

"Maybe next time I visit home you could come with me." Dean said. 

"Really?" Cas was surprised. They hadn’t been together long.

"Yeah, I can show you where I grew up, well before I moved anyway." Dean said with a smile. "You could see my first dance studio and everything. It’ll be great.”

"I'd like that." Cas meant it too. He would love to spend time with Dean in Kansas. 

"So you'd come with me?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, I would really like that." Cas said. Dean's smile grew even wider as he pulled Cas closer to kiss him on the lips.

"Save it for midnight!" Meg called from her perch with Ruby and Jo. Cas flipped her off as he deepened the kiss. "Oh Milton, you kinky bitch." Meg retorted. 

The stayed dancing for a long time, the city acting as a backdrop for the two of them. Even with the noise from everyone else, Cas felt like it was only he and Dean on that rooftop. 

"I'm really glad I met you, Cas Milton." Dean whispered into Cas' ear. "I know it hasn’t been long but I lo-"

"Five minutes to midnight guys!" Charlie called and from Times Square they heard a huge roar of people. Dean pulled away from Cas and sighed. He gave Cas a long look that Cas knew was written all over his own face. He had wanted Dean to say it. He wanted to say it back. Over by Meg and the others, Bella produced a bottle of champagne and Michael gave her an impressed look.

"Is that-"

"A bottle of Salon Blanc de Blancs Le Mesnil-sur-Oger? Yes, yes it is." Bella said smugly. Michael's eyebrows shot up, as did Anna's who was stood next to him. "My trust fund comes in handy sometimes." Bella said as she popped the cork and filled just plastic cups. "Though it would be better if we had flutes."

"Sorry princess, you'll have to do with the ol' red Solo cup." Meg said. Jo opened her mouth but Dean swiftly cut her off.

"Don't sing the song." He said. "You'll just prove how mid-west you are."

“Fuck you Winchester.” Jo said but she still gave Dean a fond smile. Dean winked over at her as everyone gathered around to wait for the countdown. Dean’s arm snaked around Cas’ wait and held him close. “Everyone got a drink?” Jo asked as she looked around. A red cup was in the hand of everyone on the rooftop, even Anna and Ruby. The two younger girls smiling at being included in a senior party.

The noise from Times Square was almost like a roar as the time whittled down to midnight. Bela made sure that everyone had drinks and soon the minute countdown began. From the corner of his eyes, Cas noticed that Anna had positioned herself next to Michael. He would definitely by having a conversation with his sister. Finally, the final countdown began. Dean took a firm hold of Cas’ hand and gave him an ecstatic smile.

“Five…four…three…two…one!” They all cried as fireworks filled the sky. Cas pulled Dean in for a kiss while someone started to play Auld Lang Syne.

“Happy new year Cas.” Dean said with a smile.

“Happy new year Dean.” Cas said. His chest swelling with happiness. 

They drank well into the early hours of the morning. Anna and Ruby had long since fallen asleep on several of the pillows while Cas and others partied. They danced, drank and swapped jokes. On that rooftop they weren't senior students at one of the world's most elite ballet schools, they were just teenagers and friends. 

Finally, at 4:30 am Cas had to call it a night. He could barely keep his eyes open and Dean looked the same. Jo promised to get Anna and Ruby back to their room once Cas and Dean had said goodnight. The two walked back down to their room hand in hand. 

"Tonight was awesome. Best party I've been to in a long time." Dean said as they stumbled into their room. Both boys fairly drunk. 

"Same. It was all because you were there." Cas said as he pulled off his sweater. Dean grinned at him with that radiant smile Cas adored. 

"So sappy." Dean said with a chuckle as he shucked off his own clothing until he was stood in just his boxers. Once Cas was in the same state of undress Dean pulled him close, capturing Cas' lips with his own. "So sappy but you're awesome anyway." Dean said between kisses. "Hey Cas."

"Yeah Dean?"

"I am pretty wasted." Dean said before dissolving into giggles. Actual giggles. Cas' stomach flipped at that beautiful sight. "Come to bed Cas." Dean's voice dropped. Cas could feel heat filling his chest already. It wasn't uncommon for the two of them to share a bed, they had done it most nights since getting together but they had yet to go beyond kissing. From the depth of Dean's voice, he wanted more to happen. 

Cas turned off the small lamp on Dean's bedside table and the room became bathed in the glow of the lights outside. He pulled Dean close and kissed him. A deep and biting kiss that left him completely out of breath. From the sounds of Dean's breathing, he too felt the same. 

Without another word, Cas pulled him down onto the bed. The kisses were deeper and hands roamed over toned muscles. Cas slowly moved his hand down Dean's side until his fingers were at the waistband of Dean's boxers. In the dim light, Cas caught Dean's eyes with a look full of question. Dean nodded, his teeth worrying his bottom lip in such a seductive manner it almost made Cas pause. He wanted to capture this moment and remember it forever, even when he was old. He never wanted to forget the moment Dean Winchester looked at him like that. 

Slowly, Cas pulled down Dean's boxers as he peppered the boy's neck and chest with kisses. Dean's breathing grew shallow as those kisses moved down his chest and toned stomach. With a sigh, Cas sat up to take in the picture in front of him. He had seen Dean dancing in next to nothing but the sight of him naked was something else completely. Tan and toned skin was flushed with a blush and Dean looked just as painfully hard as Cas was. 

"God, you're beautiful." Cas said as he drank in the sight of Dean. Dean's blush deepened even more so. Cas' hands roamed over Dean's strong thighs, fingers digging into the thick muscles. Dean let out a moan, his full lips parting as Cas looked into the startlingly green eyes that had captivated him from day one. "First time I saw you I thought you were beautiful. You probably don't remember meeting me."

"Prix finals here in New York. I remember. Couldn't keep my damn eyes off you. Never thought I'd get you here." 

"What, straddling your naked body about to suck your dick?" Cas asked with a playful smile. 

"Fucking hell Cas." Dean said breathlessly. "Fuck." 

Cas shot him yet another devilish smile before kissing down from Dean's chest to his lower abdomen, playfully nipping at his hip bones as Dean let out another moan of pleasure. They were lucky that their floor was basically empty, Dean’s moans weren’t on the quiet side. Cas’ moves were slow and deliberate as he took Dean in his mouth. Dean’s fingers tangled in Cas’ hair. As Cas gained momentum Dean’s moan became shallow, the moans turning to gasps. Cas could feel Dean’s muscles coiling and tightening.

“Cas…Cas…I’m…Cas I’m gonna come.” Dean stammered out, breathing erratic. Cas only had seconds to move before Dean spilled out across his stomach. “Wow.”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.” Cas said as he slowly crawled back up towards Dean. Even in the pale light he could see Dean’s smile.

“Cas?”

“Yeah Dean?”

“You’re amazing.”

“At life or just blowjobs?” Cas asked playfully. Dean chuckled loudly and pulled Cas into his arms. He held him tightly until the pair fell asleep.

\---

"Winchester, they need you in the office." Gabriel called. 

It was the first rehearsal of the new term and it was brutal. Gabriel had been working them since eight in the morning and there seemed to be no end in sight. They hadn’t had a single break until one of the secretaries from the office had called Gabriel over to talk to him. After a moment's conversation, Gabriel had stopped the music.

"But we're behind on this scene." Dean said, his face shining with sweat. They had been going over Romeo and Juliet's final scene alone for nearly two hours. Gabriel had said there was no way they would stop until he was sure the scene was perfect.

"Forget the scene Dean-o, just go." Gabriel said waving a hand. Bella frowned over at Cas and Jo. When Gabriel was determined to get a scene done nothing else mattered. The inclusion of a nickname just made Cas feel more unsettled.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked as he pulled up his t-shirt to wipe his sweat soaked face. Cas was sure he heard several appreciative sighs. Talk about wrong time to fawn.

"Yeah...yeah just go." Gabriel said waving his hand with a distracted look. 

Dean pulled a Lawrence hoodie on over his head, gave Cas a quick kiss goodbye and hurried out the room, duffel bag banging against his hip. 

"I wonder what could be wrong." Charlie whispered.

"Got to be bad for Gabe to stop mid-scene." Jo said. She chewed on her lip with a concerned look. "He's been keeping up with work hasn't he?" She asked Cas who just nodded his head, his gaze still on the studio door that Dean had just exited through. His stomach felt heavy and full of worry.

"Guys, stop whispering and carry on. Adam can fill in for Winchester until he gets back." Gabriel called, motioning for them to go back to the start of the scene.

Dean did not return for the rest of the rehearsal. 

Cas felt that horrible weight in his stomach as he made his way back to his room at the end of the day. Dean had not been present for the rest of the day and hadn't joined them for dinner. He hadn’t replied to a single one of Cas’ text messages either. With trepidation, Cas opened the door to his room and stepped inside.

He found Dean packing a bag, his eyes puffy and red. His moves were robotic, as if in shock.

"Dean?" Cas called. Dean jolted, he hadn’t even heard Cas open the door. 

"Hey." Dean said, his voice cracked and raw.

"You're leaving? They hadn’t kicked you out have they?" Cas asked, completely shocked. Dean shook his head. "What...what's happened?"

“My dad..." Dean choked out. "He...he had a heart attack this morning. He died on the way to the hospital." Dean's voice was robotic but Cas could still hear the heartbreak underneath the words. 

Without even a second thought Cas closed the space between them and held Dean close. He gently kissed Dean's cheek and just held onto him. He could feel Dean shaking in his arms.

"I am so, so sorry Dean." Cas mumbled into Dean's strong shoulder. He heard a sob escape Dean's lips.

"Why?" Dean asked with a sniff. "Not your fault. The old bastard...he was a grumpy fuck and never wanted me to do this."

"He's still your father." Cas said. “You still love…loved him.”

"Yeah..." Dean said pulling away. "I'm flying back to Kansas to be with my mom and Sammy. The funeral will be next week so I should be back the day after." His movement went back to being robotic. Cas was so used to Dean's powerful with graceful movements. Seeing him so stiff was shocking. 

"When's your flight?" Cas asked.

"A few hours from JFK." Dean said. "What are you doing?" He asked when Cas reached for his jacket and grabbed the car keys off of a small hook near his bed. He never really used his car, it just stayed in the campus parking lot for emergencies.

"I'm driving you to JFK, you can't take a taxi." Cas said. He wasn't going to let Dean sit in a cramped cab by himself. 

"Don't you have studio time tonight?" Dean asked.

"It was supposed to be for one of our scenes." Cas said with a shrug. Dean let out a heavy sigh. 

"Fuck...fuck I forgot...shit. I need to go, I gotta be with my mom and Sammy but..."

"No. No Dean, you're not going to miss your father's funeral just for some show. I don't care if it's an important show, this is your family. I'd do the same for my family." Cas said.

"ABT could be on the line." Dean said. “It’s not just _Romeo and Juliet_ , Balthazar wants people for the corps. I can’t let that slip by.”

"I'm driving you to the fucking airport and you're getting on that plane." Cas said sternly as he picked up Dean's bag. Dean frowned at him. "Do you really think I'd make my boyfriend go to the airport by himself?" Cas said. Dean's face broke and for a second Cas thought he was going to cry. 

"I...thanks Cas..." Dean stammered out. “I…I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He added as he pulled Cas in for a quick kiss. Cas held him close, sensing that without the support Dean would fall apart.

“It’s the least I can do…come on, let’s get you to the airport.” Cas said. He took them the back way out the academy so they wouldn’t have to see anyone. Cas felt that Dean wanted to be alone. They drove to the airport in silence, the only noise being the occasional sob coming from Dean. With his free hand, Cas reached over and laced his fingers through Dean’s. He held on tightly even after they had parked up at JFK.

“Um…I’ll…I’ll call you when I get there.” Dean stammered out. Cas gave his boyfriend’s hand one last squeeze. His heart ached when he saw Dean wipe away a single tear. “Cas...I really love you.” Dean said, his eyes shining with tears.

“I love you too.” Cas said, choking back his own tears. All he wanted to do was help Dean but he had no idea how to do that. “Call me as soon as you land. If you need anything then tell me, anything.”

“Thanks Cas.” Dean said, his voice heavy as he gave Cas a long kiss goodbye. He climbed out the car and Cas didn’t leave the drop-off point until Dean was safely inside of the airport.


	13. Part Twelve

**Part Twelve**

By the time Cas got back to the academy Jo and the others were sat waiting for him in the common room. All of them looked worn out from the rehearsal and worried over Dean. Jo straightened up in her seat when she saw Cas walking towards them. She leaped up onto her feet as Cas came closer.

“What’s going on? A group of first years said they saw you and Dean leaving earlier on. Dean had a bag with him. Where is he?” Jo babbled. Cas let out a tired sigh and threw himself down onto the nearest couch. “Cas? What’s happened? Has dean been kicked out or something? Is he ok?”

“Dean’s dad had a heart attack this morning.” Cas said quietly so no one else could hear. He could see Hester and her friends on the other side of the room looking at them with curiosity.

“Holy fuck.” Jo said. “Is John ok?”

“No…no, he died on the way to the hospital.” Cas said as he rubbed his face, hoping this was all a fucked up dream. “I was driving Dean to the airport so he could be with his family.” He added, shooting a look over to Meg. She face was blank with emotion. Cas knew he’d have to ask Bela to keep an eye on her so she didn’t let herself drown in memories.

“Oh my god. Holy fucking shit.” Jo said shaking her head. As soon as she said this her phone began buzzing in her pocket. She pulled the phone out and looked at the screen. “My mom, she must be calling to tell me. Fuck, this phone call is going to be cheerful.” She said as she walked away so no one could hear the conversation.

“How’s Dean?” Bela asked. “I know he didn’t get along with his father but John was still family.” Of course, Bela would know that. She had danced alongside Dean in London for years. 

“I don’t think he knows how to feel. He was a wreck when I dropped him off at the airport.” Cas said. He couldn’t believe any of this was happening.

“He hates flying at the best of times as well.” Bela said. Charlie and the others all looked downcast and worried. “I can’t believe this.”

“Me neither.” Cas said. “God, Christmas was so good and Dean came back so happy and Balthazar-”

“What about Balthazar?” Charlie asked.

“He’s announcing it tomorrow. He needs dancers for ABT performances.” Cas said. “He wants third-year students.”

“Holy fuck. That’s…fuck. This is a clusterfuck.” Meg said. She sighed heavily. “It would have been so much easier if I wanted to be a brain surgeon or an astronaut. Why the fuck do I want to be a prima ballerina?” As she let out another sigh Jo returned to the group, her face pale and sad.

“What did your mom say?” Charlie asked.

“Same thing that Cas said. John died this morning. The funeral is in a few days. She’s going and so is Bobby.” Jo still looked shaken. Cas could understand that. She had known John when she was little and news of his death would affect her.

“Oh fuck this.” Meg said suddenly. “Want o go to the roof? We can talk properly up there without people trying to fucking listen in.” She said, shooting Hester a glare. Cas was tempted to say no, to return to his room and just overthink everything. Instead, he nodded.

Even though it had only been a few days, the roof felt different from the party. Gone where the lights, the music and the cheers from Times Square. Instead, everyone was sat on a blanket and it was obvious that no one knew what to say. Meg had found a bottle of vodka in her room and was passing it around. She even lit a few joints that she passed over to Michael and Inias.

“Is that a good idea?” Bela asked Meg.

“We’ve had shitty news.” Meg said with a shrug. Cas opened his mouth to object but the roof door opening stopped him. He looked over to see Anna and Ruby walking over.

“What are you two doing here?”

“Um…Michael text me and told me you were all up here.” Anna said, glancing over at Michael then back to Cas. “Is Dean ok? All the first year students are talking about how he left earlier on. What’s happened?” She asked, not giving Cas a chance to ask her about why Michael was texting her.

“His father died this morning. He’s flown back to Kansas to be with his family.” Jo said. Anna’s hand flew to her mouth in shock.

“Oh my gosh. We have to do something. Send flowers or something.” She said as she sat down next to Michael and Ruby. Ruby was already texting someone. Meg shot her a questioning look.

“What? I’m seeing if Sam is ok.”

“Sam Winchester?” Meg asked. “Seriously? You’re going after the younger brother?”

“No, I’m asking if he’s ok. His dad has just died.” Ruby said. Everyone who knew Ruby looked at her with a surprised look. “What? I’m not totally heartless. We got talking at the benefit gala and have text a few times since.” She shrugged her shoulders and went back to texting.

“This whole day has been fucked up.” Meg said between swigs of her vodka and drags of her joint. Cas gave her cautious looks which Meg blatantly ignore/ Once again the roof door opened and they all watched as Adam walked over.

“I couldn’t find any of you so I guessed that you would be up here.” Adam said. “Uh…how’s Dean?”

“Are you asking as a friend or because you’re his understudy and want to know if he’s coming back?” Jo asked, her voice sharp. Adam looked offended by that comment. “We have a right to ask, it’s something that any understudy would ask.” Jo pointed out.

“I just wanted to know if Dean is ok.” Adam said. “There’s a ton of rumours going around right now. Half the first and seconds years are saying that he’s been kicked out. There’s one rumour that he’s been kicked out for getting caught with Cas in one of the studios.” Adam said.

“What the fuck?” Cas asked.

“Seriously?” Jo asked. “What a load of shit.” She added with a snort. “Dean is fine. That’s all you need to know.” She added snippily as she took the vodka away from Meg and took a hearty swig. There was only so much of this shit that Cas could take. He really didn’t want to sit here and listen to Adam speculate why Dean wasn’t there.

“I’m going to bed.” Cas announced as he stood up. Everyone protested. “It’s been a long day ok? I want to go to bed.” He said.

“I’ll walk down with you.” Meg said. She stubbed out her joint and stood up. She gave Cas a stern look and he knew he couldn’t rebuff her offer. Cas just shrugged and let her follow him back to his floor. “How are you?” Meg asked.

“Tired.” Cas said. “How…how are you? This doesn’t bring back memories does it?” Cas asked Meg. Meg sighed and shook her head.

“That was a long time ago Cas. This isn’t about me either, this is about Dean.” Meg said. “I’m a tough girl, I don’t dwell on shit that happened years ago.” Meg added as Cas’ phone buzzed. “Is that Dean?” She asked. Cas looked at the screen and nodded when he saw Dan’s name.

“Yeah…he said he’d text or call when he landed.”

“I’ll let you two have phone sex then sleep.” Meg said. “See you in the morning.” She added. She gave Cas a squeeze on the arm then left Cas alone. He hurried into his room and threw his body onto his bed. Once settled, he looked at the message Dean had sent.

_Just got home. This doesn’t feel real. I’ll call you in the morning. Love you xx_

_Love you too Dean. Call me if you need anything xx_

_Miss you Cas xx_  

* * *

 

By the morning the school was buzzing with rumours about where Dean was. Cas woke early and went for a run in the bitterly cold January air in order to escape the gossip. His feet pounded against the frozen ground as the playlist Dean made for him blasted in his ears. Dean had put together the mix over Christmas and put it onto Cas’ mp3 player. It was full of classic rock songs that Dean loved. It actually helped power through a cold run.

By the time he got back to the school he had an hour before classes were due to start. Cas jumped into the shower and tried to ignore how much he missed Dean being there. He’d tried to call Dean before his run but the call had just rung out. He tried again as he walked down to the steps. Hopefully, Meg would be waiting with coffee.

“Hey Cas.” Dean said sleepily.

“Hey, did I wake you?” Cas asked.

“Yeah but it’s ok, I needed to get up anyway. So much shit to do here.”

“How are you?” Cas asked. Dean snorted. “Stupid question?”

“Nah, I just…I just don’t know how to process all this. Like I was only just here and my dad was alive. Now I’m back and he’s gone. I keep thinking he’s gonna walk through the door but that ain’t happening.” Dean said, his voice sounding drained.

“How’s your family doing?” Cas asked as he hurried through the entrance hall. Meg and the others were all stood outside with coffee. In the time between his run and his shower, it had started to snow.  

“I don’t think my mom knows what to do and Sammy is just in total shock.” Dean said. “I think Jo’s mom is heading over to be here for my mom before the funeral.” Dean said. “Look Cas, I gotta go. I can hear my mom getting up. Talk later? You can tell me how rehearsals go and everything.”

“Sure. I’ll call you later. I love you Dean.” Cas said as Meg handed over a cup of coffee.

“I love you too.” Dean said before he hung up.

“How’s Dean doing?” Bela asked while she lit a cigarette. “All I’ve heard this morning is a ton of gossip about why he isn’t here.” She added with a roll of her eyes.

“He’s…coping.” Cas said. “I’m going to talk to Balthazar about leaving for a few days so I can fly to Kansas.” He added between sips of his coffee. Jo looked over at him with a nervous look. “What?” Cas asked her.

“Do you think I could come with you?” Jo asked. “I knew John after all. I want to pay my respects and all that shit.”

“That was lovely until you said ‘and all that shit’.” Charlie said with a roll of her eyes. She wrapped her scarf tighter around her slender neck. Jo flipped her off.

“I’ll ask Balthazar, I can’t imagine why he would say no.” Castiel said.

“I can. Three of his cast away in Kansas? Can’t imagine he’d be too happy.” Bela said. Always the pessimist. “Come on, we need to get up to the studio.” She added when she glanced down at her watch. Everyone finished their coffee and cigarette then made their way up to the studio.

When they walked in several students turned to stare at them. Hester’s face broke onto into a wide smirk. Cas was too tired for this. While Cas and the other took off their outwear and warmed up, Hester whispered to Hael and Rachel. Anger flared up inside of Cas. His boyfriend was at home in Kansas mourning his father and back in New York people were gossiping. Hester looked over at him and muttered something to Hael.

“Cas _don’t_.” Charlie said when she saw the anger on Cas’ face. “This is what she wants.” She whispered. Cas looked back over to Hester and, to his annoyance, saw that she was walking over to him.

“No Dean today? I heard he left here last night with a bag packed. Did the pressure get too much for him?” Hester asked.

“What you mean the pressure of having a lead role?” Meg asked. “Aren’t you lucky that you won’t ever have to deal with that pressure?” Hester’s face went red as Meg smirked.

“Where Dean is has nothing to do with you Hester.” Cas said calmly even though he felt anything but. “If I were you, I’d focus on my dancing rather than the whereabouts of other students. So far, you’re still dancing like a drunken goat.” Hester’s mouth dropped open at Cas’ remark. She turned on her heels and stomped back over to Hael and Rachel.

“That was excellent.” Charlie said while Michael and Bela snickered. The studio door opened. Gabriel and Balthazar walked in and the room fell silent.

“Full rehearsal once again. Adam, you’ll be filling in for Dean until he’s back.” Gabriel called out. “Balthazar while be watching closely as there are spots in the ABT corps up for grabs. Ready to start in five minutes.” Gabriel caught Cas’ eye and motioned him over. Cas felt the eyes of the room on him as he walked over to Gabriel and Balthazar.

“Everything ok?” Cas asked.

“I was about to ask the same thing.” Balthazar said. “If you want to fly out and be with Mr Winchester then you have my permission.” Cas gave Balthazar a surprised look. “I’ve known you since you were a small child Castiel, I knew what you were going to ask of me.”

“Thank you. Would it be possible for Jo to come with me? She knew John.” Cas said.

“I can’t see that being a problem. Both of you have been working hard and you are both close to Mr Winchester.” Balthazar said. “Just make sure that the three of you are back as soon as possible.”

“Thank you Balthazar.” Cas said with a relieved sigh.


End file.
